


Photographs and Memories

by zebraljb



Series: Time in a Bottle [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Babies, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Grumpy merlin, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Raising a Child, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 71,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: There are no omegas at the Table...but it looks like that could all change if Eggsy Unwin becomes Lancelot.  He makes it through the train test and spends the 24 hours with his mentor, alpha Harry Hart.  They have an amazing night together full of passion and promises...but Eggsy can't shoot JB.  And Harry can't forgive him.  And then Harry dies in Kentucky...leaving Eggsy with a special gift he receives nine months later.And then Harry surprises him yet again, when he returns from the dead.Eggsy and Harry have to get to know each other, and Harry has to get to know his child.(please note that the beginning part of the story does focus on Eggsy, his pregnancy, and the baby...but Harry does finally come back!)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Percival (Kingsman)
Series: Time in a Bottle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620151
Comments: 361
Kudos: 821





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been turning this idea over in my brain for the last year. I'm not sure why I'm so nervous about writing it, perhaps it's because of my inexperience in the A/B/O universe. Everyone on AO3 has always been kind to me, but I ask that you have patience with this story, as I'm sorta freaking out about it.
> 
> Also...obviously parts of chapter one are taken directly from the movie, namely the train scene and the scene after the dog test. I do not take credit for any of that dialogue.

Eggsy is fucked.

And not in the good, slick-down-his-thighs, alpha pounding at him like there’s no tomorrow kind of way.

Fucked in the tied-to-train-tracks-with-scary-as-hell-looking-stranger-with-ugly-teeth-carrying-an-uglier-knife kind of way.

Eggsy struggles to awaken from his roofie-enhanced stupor. “Who tha fuck are you?” He slurs. “Where am I?”

“This knife can save your life.” The man wiggles the blade in the air before taking a deep sniff. Eggsy glares at him as the man allows his eyes to run over him. He then turns his head at the sound of an oncoming train.

“FUCK!” Eggsy yells, struggling against his bindings.

“My employer has two questions for you, Eggsy. What the FUCK is Kingsman, and who’s Harry Hart?”

Who is Harry Hart? Harry Hart is the man whose life his father saved. Harry Hart is the knight who gave Eggsy a medal. Harry Hart is the posh as all fuck alpha who showed up outside a police station and gave Eggsy a new lease on life…and a perpetual hard-on. “I dunno who the FUCK that is!” Eggsy screams. There’s no way he’ll give Harry up, not now, not ever. Harry believed in him. Harry trusted him. If Eggsy’s going to die, having Harry as the last rational thought in his brain is a good way to go, Eggsy supposes. He wriggles on the tracks and the scent of his alarm rises into the air. The strange man actually chokes a bit and Eggsy can see his internal struggle. An alpha’s job is to protect the omega, even in a situation like this. “Shit!” Eggsy yells. His heart is slamming against his chest and sweat is building up under his snapback.

“Eggsy, I just killed two of your friends who gave me the same bullshit answer!” The alpha says angrily. 

“FUCK! Just cut the fucking ropes, please!” Eggsy begs as the train gets closer. The vibration of the rails is shaking his entire body and he’s about two seconds away from pissing himself.

“Hey, Eggsy! Is Kingsman worth dying for?” The alpha sneers.

“Fuck, YEAH!” Eggsy shouts, slamming his eyes shut and preparing himself for the worst.

But the worst doesn’t come. The train flies over him, residual wind almost tearing the clothes from his body, and as he slowly opens his eyes he feels himself go up. Up to the level of the tracks, up from the hole he’d dropped into. And the first thing his eyes rest on is a very handsome, very proud, very alpha Harry Hart. “Congratulations. Bloody well done,” Harry says. He starts to smile and then freezes, tilting his head ever so slightly and sniffing the air. His eyes widen as he looks down at Eggsy. 

Harry has given Eggsy intriguing looks in the past. When he met him for the first time outside the station. When Eggsy promised not to grass at the pub. The first time he saw him after waking from his coma. THAT was the best look, because Harry looked happy to see him. VERY happy to see him. More-than-just-a-friend happy to see him. 

“How’d the others do?” Eggsy blurts out, trying to remain casual and NOT act like he’d come within seconds of emptying his bladder.

“Roxy passed with flying colors. Charlie’s up next…want to watch?”

“Yeah, all right,” Eggsy says, trying to play it cool. Harry leans down to cut the ropes, and as he does so he inhales again. His brown eyes flare with something new, and Eggsy inhales as well. He’s never going to be this close to Harry again, and he’s committing his fucking scent to memory. Leather. Toffee. Harry helps Eggsy to his feet, squeezing his hand as he does so.

“Good job,” Harry murmurs, and Eggsy figures he can live on that for the rest of his life.

They stand around Merlin’s desk and watch Charlie make a complete arse of himself. Eggsy tries to contain himself, but he still has to bounce on his heels a bit. Eggsy’s still here. He’s made it as far as his dad. Harry is proud of him. Roxy is still in the running. And then he hears Merlin say something that he’s SURE he’s misunderstood.

“You’ll have twenty-four hours,” Merlin says, and Eggsy is stunned. Twenty-four hours alone with Harry? 

“Thank you, Merlin,” Harry says, and he starts to walk away. Percival and Roxy head in the other direction and Eggsy realizes it’s actually happening. Twenty-four hours with Harry. Eggsy quickly trots after him.

“Eggsy,” Merlin says, and Eggsy slowly turns around. 

“Yes, Merlin?” Eggsy gives him a giddy grin. It doesn’t matter that this Kingsman thing could end tomorrow. He gets twenty-four hours with Harry. He removes his hat and wipes at his brow a bit; the thudding of his heart has diminished but he still feels warm all over.

“Nothing. Carry on.”

“Yes, sir. Good night.” Eggsy scampers after Harry.

Harry’s waiting for him in the corridor and leads him to the bullet train. It’s only when they’re seated and whooshing along to London that he speaks again. “You’re an omega.”

“Wot?” Eggsy blinks at him. Of all the things to come out of Harry’s mouth, this is NOT what Eggsy expected. 

“You are an omega.” Harry tilts his head and studies him with his beautiful brown eyes. 

“Well, yeah,” Eggsy says finally. “Izzat a problem?” Part of him wants to hang his head in shame.

“No, not exactly.”

“Not exactly,” Eggsy says slowly, his earlier excitement quickly fading. “Wot, you think just cuz I can have a pup I can’t do the job?”

“I never said that, and I would appreciate if you didn’t put words into my mouth,” Harry says calmly.

Eggsy takes a few deep breaths. Harry’s right. He hasn’t done anything but ask a question. “Sorry,” Eggsy mutters. Harry tips his head in as a sign of acceptance. “What did ya mean, then, not exactly?”

“I’m not sure if it’s a problem, because I don’t believe an omega has ever sat at the Table,” Harry informs him. “This explains a lot. I was not given any of your medical information, of course, but Merlin is required to report anything out of the ordinary to Arthur. Chester is…judgmental, to put it politely, and he probably would have found this information disconcerting. He’s given me a bit of attitude ever since I brought you in that night, and now I know why. I assumed it was because of your upbringing.”

“Yeah, that don’t help,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He’s used to it.

“I’m just trying to figure out why I just now realized it,” Harry muses. “I pride myself on my scent recognition.”

“Hard for ya to recognize what isn’t there,” Eggsy says. “I was on suppressants, wasn’t I? Day after we got here we had all those tests in Medical, and Merlin told me I had to stop taking them, keep things on a level playing field and all. If I’m in the field and something happens where I don’t have access to the suppressants, I gotta be able to take care of myself. We ain’t spent all that much time together, exactly, with you being in a coma and all…” Here Eggsy gives Harry a dirty look. Those were the scariest months of Eggsy’s life. 

“Well, I don’t think there’s any question about you taking care of yourself,” Harry says with a grin. “You’ve proven yourself time and time again.”

Eggsy blushes and he knows he’s projecting a bashful and embarrassed scent. He’s never been good with compliments, especially from someone he admires. “Did my best,” he says modestly.

“Did anyone give you a hard time? In the dorms, I mean.”

“Roxy was surprised once she figured it out, but she never treated me bad or anything. She’s aces.”

“She is a formidable young lady,” Harry agrees.

“Rufus…Charlie…Digby…they’d be complete twats no matter what. Charlie liked to act superior but I ignored him.” Eggsy shrugs. 

“Good for you.”

The doors slide open and Harry motions for Eggsy to step out. Eggsy allows Harry to walk ahead, however, just so he can watch him from behind. He’s so fucking gorgeous. Legs for days, slender waist, broad shoulders. The perfect alpha…the kind Eggsy’s always dreamt about but knows he can never have. He’s not what Harry wants. Harry deserves a beautiful woman by his side, dripping with rubies and diamonds, clad in silk, laughing merrily as she stares up at him in adoration. Well, at least Eggsy’s got the adoration part right.

Harry holds the door of the cab and Eggsy slides across the seat. Harry climbs in after him and sits close enough to press his leg against Eggsy’s. “I’m very proud of you, my boy.” Harry’s scent is warm and welcoming, wrapping itself around Eggsy like a quilt. Eggsy inhales and actually gets lightheaded. “I had such high hopes for you and you haven’t disappointed me.” Harry reaches over and squeezes Eggsy’s leg.

“Appreciate the faith you have in me, Harry,” Eggsy says sincerely. “Do my best not to let you down.”

“Oh, I doubt you ever could.”

The cab turns a corner and stops at the end of a charming little street. Harry thanks the driver and climbs out, actually holding out a hand to help Eggsy out as well. “This is where you live?” Eggsy drinks it all in. Someday he’s going to live in a place just like this. He’ll have his mum and Daisy there, too, and it will be quiet and posh and safe and perfect.

“Yes. Down at the end.” Harry’s long legs make short work of the walk, and suddenly he’s unlocking the door. He steps inside and turns on a light. “Do come in.”

“Well, it’s…nice,” Eggsy says faintly. The walls are yellow and beige and covered with odd paintings and sketches.

“It’s fussy and you think it’s ridiculous. No need to lie,” Harry says with a grin. “I admit that it’s not the warmest of spaces…it definitely lacks the touch of an omega.”

“It’s not all we’re good for, you know,” Eggsy snaps.

Harry turns and suddenly he’s in Eggsy’s personal space, looming over him like an alpha sex god. “Oh, I’m sure you have many other redeeming qualities.” Harry’s scent is restrained, but Eggsy catches something underneath. Excitement? Passion? Lust? “How about a tour?”

Harry turns on one heel and leads him throughout the small house, pointing out a painting here, a knickknack there. They finish in Harry’s office, an interesting space with red walls covered in newspaper headlines. Eggsy waits for Harry to sit down before flopping onto the chair opposite him. “Like a good pun, do we?”

“No…each of these stands for a mission. A dirty bomb in Paris…an undercover spy ring…foiling the assassination of Margaret Thatcher.”

“Not everyone would thank you for that one.” Eggsy smirks at him.

“The point is, Eggsy, no one thanked me for any of them. Front page news on each of these occasions is celebrity nonsense…because it’s the nature of Kingsman that our achievements remain secret. A gentleman’s name should appear in the newspaper only three times…when he’s born, when he marries, when he dies.”

“Well, I think we can both agree I ain’t no gentleman.” Eggsy doesn’t even try to contain his bitter scent. “Charlie and his boys made sure I knew that. Want Kingsman more than anything, Harry, but you said it yourself. Ain’t no omega ever sat at that table.”

“Nonsense.” Harry’s handsome face is stoic and gorgeous and suddenly it’s fucking warm in the office. Eggsy wipes at his sweaty forehead and tugs at the collar of his shirt a bit. “Being a gentleman has nothing to do with the circumstances of one’s birth. Being a gentleman is something one learns.” Harry inhales deeply again, his eyes running over Eggsy from head to toe. Eggsy swallows a whimper, his body starting to throb with electricity. He knows that look. He’s been on the receiving end of that look from alphas ever since he presented as omega. But this is the first time he’s ever welcomed it.

“But how?” He says finally.

“All right, first lesson. You should have asked me before you took your seat.” Eggsy’s heart sinks and he thuds his head back against the soft cushion of the chair. “Second lesson. How to make a proper martini.”

“YES, Harry!” Eggsy says with delight, all but hopping to his feet.

He follows Harry into the front living room. This room is darker, almost seductive. The walls are a dark brown and the furniture is expensive wood with red accents on the cushions. “Over here.” Harry stands in front of a beautiful mahogany cabinet. “Now…there are many different flavors of martini, of course…you Millennials have taken it upon yourself to fix what was never broken. A gentleman drinks only a classic martini, made with gin, or, if you’re desperate, vodka. Five parts gin, one part dry vermouth.” 

Eggsy takes the glass Harry offers and carefully sips at it. He’s pleasantly surprised; he’s always thought martinis were only for posh fancy blokes and that they’d taste like they looked: flavorless and bland. “This is good,” he says.

“Thank you.” Harry holds out his glass and gently clinks it against Eggsy’s. His eyes are warm but there’s a heat in them that is undeniable…as is the heavy scent pressing into the room. Eggsy’s stomach twists to the point of pain.

“Harry, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” 

“Did…did ya mean it? You’re proud of me?” Eggsy asks timidly.

“Oh, my dear boy.” Harry puts his glass down and rests a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Prouder than I ever thought possible. Not only are you brave and strong, but you are smart, and you are just an all-around decent human being.”

“You think all that about me?” Eggsy murmurs. 

Harry’s scent fills the room and Eggsy feels weak. “I think all that about you and so much more,” Harry whispers. Eggsy feels slick flood his pants and he bashfully turns his head. Harry inhales deeply, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. He slides the hand from Eggsy’s shoulder up to his face, cupping his chin and tilting his head up. “I think about you quite often, if I’m being honest.” His thumb gently traces the outline of Eggsy’s mouth.

“Think about you, too,” Eggsy admits, eyes never leaving Harry’s face. 

Harry’s lips are warm as he kisses him, and Eggsy eagerly parts his own to allow Harry’s tongue to slowly slip inside. Harry groans and Eggsy barely gets his glass down before Harry’s wrapping his arms around him, pulling him up on his toes. “You gorgeous beautiful thing,” Harry whispers. His lips travel along Eggsy’s jaw and down his neck. Harry’s tongue barely flicks over Eggsy’s scent gland but he shudders, hands grabbing at Harry’s shoulders.

“Harry,” Eggsy moans.

They kiss again and this time Harry’s large hands slide down to Eggsy’s arse, pulling him up again to grind against him. “We shouldn’t,” Harry pants, growling as Eggsy’s teeth gently pull at his bottom lip. “I’m your mentor…your superior at Kingsman…”

“I ain’t a Kingsman agent yet,” Eggsy reminds him. Harry growls again and suddenly they’re twirling across the room toward the large sofa. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Harry doesn’t answer, simply shoves the jacket from Eggsy’s arms so he can wriggle out it. Eggsy’s polo is next and then Harry’s beautiful hands are running over his skin. “Christ, you are a work of art.” His thumbs flick and slide over Eggsy’s nipples, causing him to whimper and moan. He nimbly undoes Harry’s tie and drops it to the ground, then works on the buttons of his shirt. As soon as Harry’s top half is naked Eggsy presses kisses to his collarbone, his sternum, the point of his chin. The alpha is just as gorgeous as Eggsy’d imagined. Slick is pouring out of Eggsy thicker and faster than he’s ever experienced. “Fuck,” Harry moans, biting a mark onto Eggsy’s shoulder. “You smell heavenly.”

As Eggsy sits down on the sofa and unties his trainers Harry quickly undoes his own shoes and sends them flying across the room. A lock of hair falls into his face and as Eggsy looks up at him he cannot help but think that this is the most amazing man he’s ever laid eyes on…and now he’s able to do a lot more than just look at him. He opens Harry’s belt and takes his time with the button and zipper. Harry growls again as he fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair. “Pretty sure patience is a gentlemanly quality,” Eggsy quips with a wink.

“You will soon find, my boy, that I am not a gentleman when it really matters,” Harry says, raising his eyebrow.

Eggsy finally shoves the trousers and pants down to the ground and is rewarded with the sight of Harry’s very beautiful, very large cock springing up in his face. “Fuck me,” Eggsy murmurs, licking his lips.

“If you’d like,” Harry says softly, once again cupping Eggsy’s chin in his hand.

This time it’s Eggsy that growls, taking Harry’s cock in both hands and stroking it. Harry moans and lets his head fall back. The thick cock is warm and smooth in Eggsy’s palms, and he can’t help but take a moment to learn it with his fingertips…dragging them over the veins, dipping them into the slit at the top. “YES, Harry,” Eggsy murmurs before he finally takes the head into his mouth. Harry hisses, fisting a hand in Eggsy’s hair at the same time he gently pushes Eggsy’s head down. Eggsy whimpers as his own neglected dick throbs in his pants. He sure as hell hopes Harry won’t mind letting him use the washing machine, because his pants and trousers are damp with slick.

Harry finally pulls him away and Eggsy looks up at him in a daze. Harry’s handsome face is red and his pupils are blown wide. “Naked, my boy,” he says hoarsely, and Eggsy is eager to comply. He shoves at his trousers and pants as Harry kisses him. As soon as he’s naked Harry spins him around, pressing against his back. “You are incredible,” Harry murmurs, licking along his collar bone as his long fingers stroke over his cock. Eggsy reaches up to palm the back of Harry’s head, tilting his own head in offering almost without knowing he’s doing it. “No, Eggsy, we can’t…as much as I want to.” Harry runs his nose back and forth over Eggsy’s scent gland. “You smell so good…intoxicating…I’ve never smelled anything like you before…”

Eggsy turns his head for a kiss and Harry’s mouth gives him what he’s silently asking for. He fists Eggsy’s cock and Eggsy can’t help but notice how small it is compared to Harry’s own. That doesn’t seem to bother Harry so Eggsy’s not about to say anything. “Love your hands,” he murmurs to Harry. 

Harry takes one hand and slowly brings it up over Eggsy’s chest, taking his good old time before he finally rests it at the base of Eggsy’s throat. “Bend over for me, that’s a good boy.” Eggsy shivers as Harry puts one hand at his waist, the other at the small of his back, and gently bends him down to kneel over the sofa. “That’s it…oh, Eggsy.” Harry gets on his knees between Eggsy’s legs and slides his thumbs up the insides of Eggsy’s thighs. Eggsy’s face burns with embarrassment; he’s never gushed with slick like this before and he feels like some sort of slag. Harry seems to like it, however; Eggsy hears him suck the slick from his thumbs. “You taste amazing…I cannot get enough of you.” Eggsy whines as Harry’s hands spread him and his tongue laps at the source of the slick.

“Harry!” Eggsy whines, reaching back to lay a hand on the Harry’s head. Harry’s tongue is a brutal weapon, one he wields with skill and finesse. Eggsy is soon rocking back to meet him, especially when Harry easily slides two fingers inside. Eggsy’s seeing fireworks and they aren’t even officially fucking yet.

“I need to run upstairs, darling.” Harry nips at an arsecheek. “I don’t have any condoms down here…I don’t make it a regular practice to bed omegas on my sofa.”

“Fuck, Harry, can’t wait,” Eggsy says, and it’s true. He feels like he’ll die on the spot if Harry doesn’t get his damn cock inside his arse. “It’s fine, m’clean, bet you are, too…and I’ve been on birth control since I presented. Please, Harry,” Eggsy begs. He turns his head to meet Harry’s gaze. “Not lying, Harry, swear down.”

Harry groans and takes his cock in his hand. Eggsy buries his face in the sofa cushions as Harry pushes inside. “Oh, GOD,” Harry gasps. “You’re so tight and wet.”

“Fuck, Harry, yer huge,” Eggsy moans.

Those are the last words either of them say, other than “harder,” “yes,” and varied curse words. Harry’s hands hold Eggsy’s hips in a death grip, pulling him back to meet each thrust. Eggsy has only ever had sex with alphas, but it has never felt anything like this. He feels owned, as if Harry’s marking him with each push into his body. Eggsy forgets about Kingsman, about his family, about everything other than Harry. Sweat pours from his skin as quickly as the slick rushes from his body. 

“Touch yourself, Eggsy…” Harry snarls and Eggsy quickly obeys. It only takes a few strokes before he’s spurting onto Harry’s expensive sofa. His entire body seems to be wringing out through the tiny hole in his cock and he’s very thankful for Harry’s hands at his hips. Harry’s thrusts get more erratic, deeper, and one hand moves up to clench down over Eggsy’s scent gland. He pushes in so hard that Eggsy almost loses his balance, and then he feels the wetness of Harry’s seed and the thickness of his knot. His body shivers and clenching down, his omega tendencies trying to keep Harry inside him. “I have you,” Harry whispers. He slowly rolls them down onto the sofa, wrapping his arms and legs around Eggsy’s body. “I have you.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers, his entire body drenched in sweat.

“Indeed,” Harry murmurs against his neck, and Eggsy giggles a bit. 

When they’re finally able to disentangle their bodies Harry helps him to his feet and they survey the damage done to Harry’s sofa. “Sorry,” Eggsy says, his face flaming with embarrassment. Sweat, precome and actual spend stain the cushions.

“It’s quite all right. I’ve been looking for an excuse to replace it for ages now,” Harry promises. “Why don’t we go up and shower, and then we can sleep in an actual bed.”

“You…you want me to sleep in your bed tonight?” Eggsy asks timidly. A good fuck (who is he kidding…try MIND BLOWING FUCK) is all well and good, but Eggsy knows from experience that it doesn’t mean anything more.

“Yes.” Harry pushes sweaty hair from Eggsy’s forehead. “Tonight, and many other nights in the near future.” Eggsy beams up at him and Harry kisses him again.

They clean the sofa as best they can, put Eggsy’s clothes in the wash, and then go upstairs to Harry’s immense en suite. Their shower takes twice as long as it should but Eggsy isn’t complaining. Having a dead sexy alpha insist on washing you head to toe, just to get his hands all over you? Yeah. Never complaining. EVER.

Harry goes downstairs and brings up a tray of snacks and they eat in bed, exchanging kisses between bites. They talk for a few hours, not about Kingsman, but about themselves. Before this night everything between them was superficial. Mentor and protégé. Knight and trainee. Alpha and omega, although Harry didn’t know that was the case. But now they are simply Harry and Eggsy, cuddling in bed together and getting to know one another. Harry tells the story of how he came to Kingsman, and Eggsy talks about growing up with Dean in the house and how exactly he learned to run so fast and bounce off walls. 

“We should go to sleep,” Harry murmurs in his ear in the middle of the night. “You’re due back at HQ tomorrow, and it won’t do for you to come in with bags under your eyes.”

“Bit like doing the walk of shame, innit?” Eggsy says with a grin. Harry leans over and turns off the light. “Wonder if Roxy will look the same?”

“I would hope not…Percival is her uncle.”

Eggsy gasps. “Shut up!”

“I will, but only because I’m doing this.” Harry gives him a thorough kiss. “Sweet dreams, my boy. Tomorrow you will become the next Lancelot, and we shall come back here and celebrate.”

“Just like this?”

“Just like this.”

Except it is 100% the OPPOSITE of that. Eggsy doesn’t shoot JB, he takes a car, and that car drives itself to Harry’s home. Eggsy gets out, leaving JB in the backseat. He’s fairly certain he and Harry will be having loud words, and JB doesn’t need to hear it. Harry stares down at him with a look of pure disdain, and Eggsy actually hears himself whimper as he lets himself into the little house. Harry stalks down the stairs, looking gorgeous as usual in a cardigan and trousers. Eggsy sullenly looks up at him.

“You throw away your biggest opportunity…over a fucking dog?” Harry snaps. His scent is harsh and bitter, and Eggsy unconsciously bares his neck. He’s sweating bullets again, but for the not for the same reasons as the last time he was in this house. “And then you humiliate me by stealing my boss’s car.”

“You shot a dog just to get a fucking job!”

“Yes I did.” Harry opens a door to a tiny loo. “And Mr. Pickle here reminds me of that every time I take a shit!”

“You shot your dog and had him stuffed?” Eggsy’s scent goes from anxious to angry to alarmed in an instant. “You fucking freak!” The words shoot out before he can stop them. This isn’t the man who’d held him while he slept, who made him breakfast and attempted to teach him about forks and spoons as they ate.

“No, I shot my dog and then brought him home and continued to care for him for the next eleven years until he died from pancreatitis.”

“What?”

“It was a blank, Eggsy. A fucking blank.” Harry sighs. “Remember Amelia?”

“Yeah.”

“She didn’t drown. She works in our tech department in Berlin. She’s fine.” Eggsy can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Limits must be tested. A Kingsman only condones the taking of a life to save another.”

“My dad saved your life, even though your fuck-up cost his? What, you’ve got him stuffed here and all?” Eggsy asks angrily.

Harry’s face falls and his scent turns from angry to anguished. “Can’t you see that everything I’ve done has been about trying to repay him?”

“That include fucking me last night?” Eggsy snaps before he thinks.

Harry opens his mouth to reply but then freezes. He taps the side of his glasses and listens for a moment, speaks to Merlin, and then turns to Eggsy. “I have to go. Stay here…we’ll continue this later.”

“Harry…” Eggsy says helplessly. “I’m sorry, all right? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“I need to leave.” Harry brushes by him and heads for the stairs. “Sit down and stay out of my way.” He starts up the steps, making it halfway before turning to look down at him. “There’s never been an omega sitting at the Table…you’ve just proven why.” He continues up the stairs.

Shame and betrayal wash over Eggsy and he barely makes it to Mr. Pickle’s loo before vomiting in the toilet. He stays in the tiny room until he hears the front door close.

Twenty-four hours later Harry ends up dead on the ground in Kentucky, and Eggsy watches it all happen as he sits in Harry’s own house.


	2. Chapter 2

“I have a few questions.” Eggsy flops onto the chair across from Merlin without being asked.

“Do tell,” Merlin says wryly, closing a window on one of his computers and folding his hands on the desk. “I was just sitting here thinking to myself that I have nothing to do, and that I really wished an incredibly ill-mannered young agent would stop by to enlighten me with his views on the universe.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Eggsy snaps. “Yer just grumpy cuz they was out of your favorite pastry this morning.”

“And how would ye know anything about that?” Merlin raises an eyebrow.

“Because they’re also MY favorite…and I’m the head cook’s favorite, so she set some aside for me special.” Eggsy beams at him. Merlin growls at him and Eggsy snorts. “Yer cute little beta growl ain’t gonna scare me.”

“Would ye like me to scare ye, Galahad?” Merlin asks innocently.

Eggsy actually feels a little concerned. “No, thanks,” he says, giving Merlin his best smile.

“Do carry on with your questions, lad. I have a life to live.” Merlin leans back in his chair.

“First of all, why is Medical always so fucking cold? For fuck’s sake, Merlin, it’s like the Arctic in there! Last I checked we were like fifty degrees south of the Arctic Circle…”

“Ten,” Merlin corrects. “But do go on.”

“We’re in there suffering from the injuries we get SAVING THE WORLD, I might remind you, and it’s freezing. You could at least get us, like, I dunno, parkas or sommat.”

“I will look into it.” Merlin clicks a pen and pulls out a notepad. “Discuss…Med Bay temperatures…with…Maintenance because…Agent Galahad is a baby…” He says out loud as he scribbles.

“Fuck off,” Eggsy says again. He yawns, stretches, and winces a bit. “Second thing…that mission in Madrid was absolutely ridiculous.”

“And yet ye found a way to scale a building, jump from roof to roof, and make a spectacle of yourself.” Merlin glares at him over the rims of his glasses.

“But I got the job done,” Eggsy says triumphantly, pulling a thumb drive from his pocket and tossing it onto the desk. “Christ, I could use a cuppa. Fucking exhausted. Want one?” He stands up and winces again, stumbling a bit as he heads for the sideboard without waiting for an answer.

“Are ye all right? Hitting the bottle on the bullet train, were we?” Merlin asks innocently.

“Like I’d ever do that.” Eggsy gives Merlin a dirty look. “Just knackered. Happens when you’re on four continents in eight days putting the world back to rights again. You should be thanking me.”

“For doing your job?” Merlin blinks at him.

Eggsy turns around to point at him. “No. For doing an AGENT’S job. Technically I ain’t an agent. I ain’t Galahad. Harry…” Eggsy swallows hard and clears his throat. “Harry’s still Galahad. Table ain’t voted and…”

“For right now, Eggsy, I am the only voice that matters at Kingsman.” And that voice is calm and surprisingly warm, for Merlin. “You are every inch the Kingsman agent. Smart, brave, loyal. If I say ye are Galahad, ye are. And trust that I would nae give that title to just anyone.”

Eggsy clutches the edge of the table, suddenly dizzy as he thinks of the previous Galahad. Harry. Beautiful brave Harry, destroyed by the bullet of a madman. Eggsy wasn’t exaggerating when he spoke of his travels across the world. He and Roxy and the agents not eliminated on V-Day were scurrying from Washington to Wellington trying to assist in putting governments, towns and hearts back together. It’s not an easy job, and lately Eggsy is so tired he can barely see straight. But it’s worth it. Harry isn’t here to see it, but Eggsy’s going to make him proud if it kills him. 

“Thank you, Merlin,” Eggsy says quietly. He quickly pours some milk, stirs in sugar, and hands the cup to the man who is now his very best friend. Thankfully Jamal, Brandon, and Ryan survived V-Day, but no one understands him like the beta currently sitting before him. The beta whose scent is warm like freshly baked bread. That smell means home to Eggsy now in ways it never has before.

Merlin nods his thanks. “Any other questions?”

“Yeah…is Tristan gonna be back soon? From what I hear, things are gonna go south real fucking quick in Egypt, and I need him to help me brush up on my Arabic.” Eggsy stirs his own cup of tea, holding it one hand so he can rub at his eyes with the other. He’s just so damn tired, but he won’t let Merlin – or Kingsman – down. He can sleep when he’s dead.

“And ye think I will be sending ye there? Since when do ye decide what missions you take?”

“I can think of four agents who might be able to pull that shit off…including me…and two of them are across the world. Tristan’s the other one, and he’s got that broken wrist, which won’t do him no good.” Eggsy smiles happily. “So, that leaves me.”

“Perhaps the situation will resolve itself.”

“Perhaps you know where the good drugs are and are partaking, because there ain’t no WAY that is resolving itself,” Eggsy retorts. He sips at his tea, pushes away from the table, and stumbles again.

“WHO’S taking the good drugs?” Merlin chuckles. “Do I need to give ye a sobriety test, lad?”

“Like I said, Merlin, I ain’t…” The room starts to spin and Eggsy grabs at the table with one hand as he drops the cup from the other. “Oh, fuck, Merlin, I’m sorry. I’ll…” The room spins more and Eggsy thankfully makes it to his hands and knees before passing out.

When Eggsy wakes up the first thing he sees is a very angry Scottish beta glaring at him from the side of the bed. “Hey, Merlin,” Eggsy says sleepily. “See? It’s freezing in here.” Eggsy burrows under the sheet as best he can.

“I am very angry with ye, lad,” Merlin growls. “Actually, I am beyond angry, but that word will have to do for now. Perhaps furious would be better. Why did ye not tell me of your condition? Did ye nae think I should know? Not only as Merlin, Eggsy, but as your friend.”

“Wot, I’m supposed to come crying to you every time I feel a little tired? What kind of agent would that make me? Bet Roxy and Percival and all the rest are just as tired as I am, if not more,” Eggsy retorts. “Already gotta work my arse off twice as hard as the rest to be accepted, ain’t gonna ask for a day off just to sleep.”

“A little tired? Is that what you’re calling it?”

“Well, yeah,” Eggsy says. “Is this cuz I broke your cup? I can buy you another…”

“Nae, lad, this has nothing to do with a fucking teacup!” Merlin yells, his angry scent blasting through the room. Suddenly Eggsy’s even colder, and it has nothing to do with the temperature. He knows Merlin’s a beta, but the fury on his face makes Eggsy whimper and actually tilt his head a bit. “How dare ye jeopardize your life as well as that of your bairn.”

“My WHAT?” Eggsy gasps.

“Ye heard me. Your bairn. Dinnae try to tell me ye have never heard the word. I know I’ve said it before.”

“I know what a fucking bairn is, Merlin,” Eggsy says. “But what are ya talking about, ‘my’ bairn?” His scent is full of confusion and alarm.

“Dinnae be cute, Eggsy,” Merlin says. “Ye know full well…” He stops talking and looks into Eggsy’s eyes before sniffing the air. “Ye truly dinnae understand what I’m talking about, do ye?”

“No,” Eggsy whispers. “But I think I’m starting to. Are you…are you saying I’m up the duff, Merlin?”

“Yes, Eggsy. They took blood while ye were out and ran all sorts of tests. Ye are eight weeks pregnant.”

The room swims again, but this time it’s for a completely different reason. Eggsy blindly waves a hand out and Merlin surprisingly takes it, his grip firm and strong. Pregnant. He’s pregnant. With Harry’s baby. “But…but how? I’m on birth control…been on it since I presented years ago,” Eggsy insists.

“I’ll let the doctor explain.” Merlin doesn’t let go of Eggsy’s hand but reaches across the bed to press the call button. A beautiful young alpha appears in the doorway moments later.

“Hello, Merlin. And Agent Galahad…glad to see you awake.”

“Galahad, this is Dr. Bennett. She is one of our newer doctors, specializing in the medical treatment of omegas.”

“You brought a doctor on just for me?” Eggsy gapes at Merlin.

“Not exactly…right now you are the only omega at the table, but I believe that will change sooner than we think. Whomever we choose to be the new Arthur will NOT be as close-minded as Chester King.”

“That’s all well and good, Merlin, but right now all I can think about is what ya just told me,” Eggsy says. He glances up at the doctor. “He says I’m pregnant, but I can’t be. I was on birth control. AM on birth control, although I ain’t been with anyone since…for a while,” he finishes. 

“Everything you say is correct, although for the safety of the baby we will have to take you off birth control immediately,” Dr. Bennett tells him. “You’ve been on birth control…and suppressants…for quite a while now. When you stopped the suppressants upon your entrance into the Kingsman training program, it threw your body out of whack, so to say. It counteracted the effects of the birth control, and then you had sex during your heat.”

“My heat?” Eggsy blinks at her. “Doctor, I ain’t had a heat in…” He remembers the way he’d felt the night with Harry, and even the few days after that. He’d simply figured it was adrenaline and depression, but apparently it was his heat. He places a hand over his flat stomach. “You’re really serious. I really got a baby in here?”

“You do…and if you give us permission, I’d like to do a sonogram, just to make sure everything’s all right. It’s a little early to get a heartbeat, but sometimes we can.”

“Yeah, sure,” Eggsy says faintly, and she gets up to go speak with a nurse.

“I can leave,” Merlin says. “I’m sure ye wish to…”

“No, Merlin. Please stay,” Eggsy begs. “Don’t…don’t leave me alone. I’m about five seconds from going fucking mental.” His scent starts to jump again and the nurse actually coughs a bit.

“Very well.” Merlin moves to the other side of the bed as the sonogram equipment is wheeled in. The nurse flips down the blankets and Eggsy shivers again. “Yes, I know. I promise I will look into the temperature settings for Medical,” Merlin says, and Eggsy actually manages to smile. 

“The gel won’t help,” the doctor says apologetically. “We’ll try to get it done as quickly as possible.”

She lifts Eggsy’s shirt and squirts gel onto his stomach. He hisses and squirms away. “Sorry, but that’s fuck…that’s cold.”

“I’m sorry,” she says with a smile. She moves the wand around a bit as they all study the tiny screen. Eggsy has no clue what he’s looking for but he still holds his breath. “That sound…that’s your heart.” Eggsy hears the whoosh of his heartbeat and wonders how it’s so steady. “And that…” Eggsy hears a fast cadence of sound. “That’s the baby’s heart. It sounds very healthy.”

“That’s it?” Eggsy stares up at her, squeezing Merlin’s hand so hard he’s afraid he might be breaking his fingers.

“Yes, Galahad. That is your son or daughter.”

“My…” Tears slide down Eggsy’s cheek as he looks at Merlin, who looks as awestruck as Eggsy himself. “My son or daughter.”

“I realize you are new to the table, Galahad.” Dr. Bennett goes to the sink and washes her hands as the nurse wipes his stomach. “If you do not wish to continue with this pregnancy, we will need to do something…”

“No!” Eggsy shouts, his scent turning acrid and bitter. The nurse hisses and even Merlin looks alarmed. “Ain’t touching my baby. Ain’t doing nothing.”

“Calm down, lad…it’s all right. No one will hurt the wee bairn,” Merlin promises. “If we could have a moment, Doctor?”

“Of course. I’ll prepare some educational materials for you.” She smiles at them both and exits with the nurse.

“Fuck.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands. “Knew I was tired, feeling off, but figured it was just cuz I got maybe four hours of sleep every day or two.”

“I am sorry I yelled at ye, lad,” Merlin says quietly, his scent tender and warm. “I dinnae realize ye had no clue and I couldn’t believe ye would endanger…”

“I wouldn’t.” Eggsy slaps a hand over his stomach. “I just…I didn’t know. Never crossed my mind, actually. Didn’t realize I was in heat the last time I had sex, and I thought…birth control,” he finishes lamely.

“We need to contact the alpha,” Merlin says. “I am nae trying to judge ye, but if ye dinnae know exactly who or where they are, we have ways of finding them.”

“Oh, I know exactly who he is, and where he is.” The tears start and Eggsy can’t stop them. “But contacting him might be difficult.” He buries his face in his hands again and tries to control his scent. His despair and longing fill the room and even Merlin has to cough a bit.

“Settle, lad, settle. It is nae good for the baby.” Merlin pats his leg. “Is it that bad? Did he hurt you, or…” Merlin pauses and Eggsy peeks through his fingers. Merlin has a stunned look on his face. “Are…did…is Harry the father?” 

Eggsy nods and tries to stop crying. “It was on the one time…that night after the train test. Best night of my life, Merlin, swear down. Sex was aces, of course, but then we just talked, and cuddled in bed together. We was gonna celebrate me coming to the table, then I fucked up with JB. He was furious…said some real nasty shite. I did, too,” Eggsy says regretfully. “And that was still hanging between us when he left. Never got to work it out, or say we was sorry.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Merlin pats him again. “I’m sure whatever Harry said, he didn’t mean it.”

“He said omegas never sat at the table, and I was proof of why,” Eggsy whispers. He’ll never forget those words, or the look on Harry’s face as he said them.

“Well, now we move on.” Merlin sits up straight and clears his throat. “The doctor will give you a list of things ye should and should not do. Ye will schedule regular checkups, and I will make sure the kitchen is aware of any dietary restrictions. If the doctor clears ye, ye may take missions in Europe only.”

“What the fuck, Merlin?” Eggsy almost shouts. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making sure that you…and Harry’s bairn…remain safe and healthy.” Merlin gives him a stern look. “I could easily convince Dr. Bennett to restrict you to bed rest…”

“No,” Eggsy says quickly.

“I believe you’ll be quite busy anyway…you need to start planning your nursery. The green bedroom by the stairs should do, I think.”

“You sure Harry wouldn’t mind that we redecorate one of his bedrooms?”

“It is nae Harry’s house anymore, is it, Eggsy?” Merlin’s voice goes gentle once more. 

“Right.” Eggsy plays with the sheet. Harry’s house technically belongs to Kingsman, although his will left all his belongings and money to Merlin. “Do you think he woulda been happy about this, Merlin?”

“I am nae sure, lad,” Merlin says honestly. “We never really spoke of children. We’d allowed Kingsman to become our lives, and our family. There was no time for such things as spouses or babies. Harry always liked children, however…so I doubt he would have been angry.”

“I’m so fucking scared,” Eggsy whispers. He reaches over for Merlin’s hand. “Doing all this on my own…whenever I thought about kids someday, it was never all by myself.”

“Ye are nae ‘all by yourself’, Eggsy, and I will thank ye to stop all the dramatics. Ye have me, your mother, Roxy. We will be here for ye.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispers. 

“I’m going to speak with the doctor and get that information. Why don’t ye nap a bit until I return?” Merlin stands and pulls up the sheet.

“All right.” Eggsy settles back onto his pillow and rolls onto his side. He wraps an arm over his stomach protectively and tries to settle. He can do this. He can do it for Harry, and for the little bit of DNA squirming around in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

PM3

Eggsy wearily lets himself into the tiny house and leans against the door once it’s closed. He definitely didn’t see his day going this way when he woke up in the morning. He looks around the foyer, studying the paintings and framed work on the walls. He’d moved into Harry’s house after V-Day but hadn’t spent much time there. He’d definitely never thought about changing anything...but apparently he needs to start thinking about it and fast.

He weighs the idea of a hot bath versus a hot meal and decides his stomach can wait. A nice hot soak sounds too damn good. He stands in the doorway of the bedroom Merlin mentioned, a sweet little room not too far from the master but also at the top of the stairs. If Eggsy is downstairs, he’ll definitely hear the baby crying.

Eggsy slowly walks into the room and sits down on the single bed. It’s obvious by the dust on the duvet that Harry didn’t have a lot of guests in this room. He looks around without really seeing anything, one hand over his stomach. A baby. His baby. Harry’s baby. Never in a million years did Eggsy see this coming. He’d dreamt of pups someday, but he’d dreamt even more of finding an alpha to love him for himself, and not just because he was a willing omega. He wanted an alpha that might treat him as an equal, and Harry had seemed to possibly be that alpha. He was proud of Eggsy, believed in his abilities and not his genetics. But now he’s gone…and their last words were horrible.

He soaks in a hot bath for almost thirty minutes, his hand idly rubbing back and forth over his stomach as he tries to organize his thoughts. Part of him wants to just curl up in a ball and hide…wait for it to all go away. He knows he can handle just about anything life throws at him, but he has someone else to think about now. And there is SO much to worry about. Money. Medical appointments. His job. Add to all the thought of his baby missing out on knowing what an incredible man his alpha father was…Eggsy’s mind is swirling.

“Me and you got this, though, right, little worm?” Eggsy rubs his stomach. “Your Daddy’s been through a whole lotta shit…didn’t always come out on top, but always came out swinging. And you will too, I bet. Got my attitude and your Papa’s strength. You’re gonna be okay.” Eggsy wonders how long it will take for he himself to believe it.

He dresses in a comfortable hoodie and sleep trousers before going downstairs on bare feet. He’s planning on getting a bite to eat but ends up standing in the doorway of each room, staring in and imagining Harry there, interacting with their child.

The living room. “No, darling, we’re not watching telly tonight. Let’s go over our ABCs, shall we? A for apple, B for ball, C for cat.”

The office. “No, no…you can’t go in there. That’s your Da’s special work place.” No. Not Da. Harry could never be Da. “That’s your Papa’s special work place.” Yes, that’s right. Papa.

The kitchen. “Come now, dearest…one more bite of vegetables for Papa, please? Don’t you want to grow big and strong like your Daddy? Then you can run and jump just like he does.”

Eggsy forces himself to eat a bowl of soup and some bread before heading up to bed, smiling as he receives a text from Merlin telling him that he will be relieved of duty for the next three days, and that if he comes into HQ a surprise pregnancy will be the least of his worries. He clutches the pillow on Harry’s side of the bed. The scent of Harry is long gone from it, of course, but Eggsy can pretend. He buries his face in it and cries himself to sleep.

He tumbles out of bed at half-eight and stumbles into the en suite to pee. When he comes back out and digs around for his slippers he hears an odd clang coming from downstairs…followed by some colorful cursing. Eggsy gets his house revolver from the nightstand and ignores his slippers, not wanting to give himself away by the flip-flop of their soles on the hardwood floors. He stealthily makes his ways down the stairs and heads for the source of the sound: the kitchen. He sniffs and recognizes bread…and bacon…and breakfast.

“Who organizes their kitchen like this? Who? An idiot who apparently doesn’t use this room very often. Christ!”

Eggsy winces as a pot hits the floor but grins as he enters the kitchen. “Morning, Merlin.”

“Lad, what in the bloody hell were ye thinking, putting your pans up there, and your pots…” Merlin glares at him from in front of the stove.

“I ain’t changed a thing in here, Merlin,” Eggsy says softly, and it’s true. The only thing he’s done to the kitchen since moving in is install a Keurig on the counter and bring along his mug collection. 

“No. I suppose not,” Merlin says gently. “I should have known that insufferable fool did this!” Merlin turns his glare back on the cupboards. “I think he only used this room to make tea and toast.”

“Yeah, I believe that.” Eggsy goes to the drawer and pulls out an alarmingly thick pile of takeaway menus. “And this is after I weeded out the old ones.”

“Ridiculous.” Merlin shakes his head. “Kettle’s on for tea.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy prepares them each a cup.

“Sit down…almost ready.”

Eggsy obeys and is quickly rewarded with a plate of eggs, bacon, and seasoned potatoes. Merlin fixes his own plate and joins him at the table. “Uh, Merlin? I got a few questions.”

“I’m shocked,” Merlin says dryly, applying a liberal amount of pepper to his eggs.

Eggsy wrinkles his nose but doesn’t comment. “Not that I don’t appreciate this little surprise and all, but what the hell are you doing here? I got your text, was gonna do as ya said, swear down. Don’t you got like, dunno, an agency to run?”

“Well, first of all, I dinnae trust that you’d obey, so I wished to make sure ye were planning on staying home. Secondly, it’s about time my staff learns how to do their jobs without me looking over their shoulders.”

Eggsy tries to hone in on the emotion behind Merlin’s scent but only recognizes the usual warm aroma of fresh bread. “You…you ain’t leaving, are you, Merlin?” Eggsy’s own scent jumps from calm to frenzied in an instant. “Can’t be at Kingsman without you? You ARE Kingsman, for fuck’s sake!”

“I thought ye would have learned by now that jumping to a ridiculous conclusion does nothing but get ye upset,” Merlin says. “I am nae leaving Kingsman, although I thank ye for the compliment. I do believe we will soon have an Arthur, and I will be spending a lot of time with him, getting him settled into the job.”

“Oh. Anyone I know?” Merlin says nothing, just sips his tea and nibbles at his toast. “Percival,” Eggsy declares, and Merlin’s eyebrows raise. “I remember from when we had to study up on all the current members of the Table. He’s got the most time in, except for…except for Harry.” Eggsy clears his throat. 

“You would be correct, lad.”

“Percival. I like Percival. He’s kinda, like, stuck up or whatever, but he seems okay.”

“He is nae suck up in the way ye might think, lad. He is a sniper, so he plans every movement, every action, for minimal use of energy and maximum results. He is nae quick to think and way too quick to act, like someone else I know.” Merlin glares at him.

“What…do ya…are ya gonna, uh, tell him? About me, I mean?” Eggsy puts a protective hand over his stomach.

“When the time comes he and I will discuss each agent…their strengths and weaknesses. I believe that it is not my place to talk about your pregnancy with Arthur.”

“Will you be there when I do it? Think it might go better if you got my back.”

“I will always have your back, Eggsy,” Merlin says gently.

“Thanks.” Eggsy blushes and his scent calms. “So…you didn’t just come here to make me breakfast out of the kindness of your heart?”

“Hardly,” Merlin snorts. “I need to make sure ye take good care of yourself and the bairn.”

“Yeah, Harry’s baby, I get it,” Eggsy says sullenly, taking his plate to the sink.

“Eggsy, it is nae just because Harry is the father of this child, although I will admit that the baby will have a special place in my heart because of it.” Merlin stands and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Ye had one night with him, lad, and the possibility of much more. He was my best friend for decades…most of my adult memories include him.”

“I’m sorry, Merlin. I didn’t even think of that.” Eggsy frowns up at him. “Real sorry. Forgive me?”

“Of course.” But Merlin still looks unhappy. “Ye are a strong lad, in good shape. But things can still go wrong…and even though we are still early in the pregnancy, I want to make sure ye take the proper steps.”

“I will, Merlin, swear down. I want this baby more than anything,” Eggsy promises. “And you was right…the green bedroom will be a perfect nursery.”

“Of course I was right,” Merlin says serenely, returning to the table and his breakfast. Eggsy rolls his eyes.

He rinses his plate, refills their cups, and sits back down. “Dr. Bennett…she won’t tell anyone, right?”

“Of course not. Medical confidentiality works the same at Kingsman as everyone else.”

“Know once Arthur’s in we’ll have to talk to him, but I want to make sure about a few things before I go spreading the word.” Eggsy sighs. “Figures…first omega coming into Kingsman as an agent and I get knocked up. Some of those snotty alphas are gonna have a field day with this.”

“If there are any problems with other agents, ye will inform me,” Merlin says, and his voice is cold. His scent goes from warm to bland in an instant. “That is harassment, and it is not tolerated in our organization. Am I clear?”

“Y-yes, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers. 

“I might have done some light reading on the subject of pregnancy last night,” Merlin says lightly. Eggsy blinks at the change of topic. “From what I’ve read, the first three months of pregnancy are the most hazardous when it comes to the possibility of miscarriage. The publication suggested ye wait until after the first trimester to share your good news. You’re already two months in…so just another four weeks.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says slowly, although he’d been thinking about talking with his mother. “So…some light reading?” Eggsy grins at Merlin.

“Oh, do be quiet,” Merlin growls. “I dinnae have time for your teasing.” Merlin gets up and puts his dishes in the sink, along with the pans.

“Leave that, I’ll get it,” Eggsy says, standing as well.

“Remember that I have cameras throughout this house,” Merlin tells him. “I will know if ye do anything reckless.”

“Dishes and laundry, Merlin, that’s what I got planned for today,” Eggsy tells him. “I know that’s quite dangerous, but…”

“Ye are not as amusing as ye think ye are.”

“Wait, Merlin.” A thought comes to Eggsy. “If you got cameras in all the Kingsman houses, why didn’t you know me and Harry…”

“We do not observe during that twenty-four hours between mentor and trainee,” Merlin interrupts. Eggsy waits for more but Merlin is silent.

“All right, then.” Eggsy gives him a hug. “Thanks, Merlin, for everything.”

“Of course, lad. Remember I am always here if ye need me. I will see you at HQ on Thursday.”

“See ya,” Eggsy says as he walks Merlin to the door. The door closes and he leans against it for a moment, then heads back to the kitchen to wash the breakfast dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy spends the next two days cleaning his little house from top to bottom, carefully dusting the heavy wooden furniture and the framed pictures, one by one. He’s not sure if his pregnancy is giving him this sudden desire to tidy and nest, or if it’s just the idea of the pregnancy causing it, but he doesn’t care. His baby is going to have the perfect house to grow up in. No drab walls or insect-infested rooms. As he walks through the house he eyes up the artwork and the portraits and the butterflies. The butterflies will stay, of course; his baby is going to know their alpha father no matter what. He makes a mental note to ask Merlin what he’d like done with some of the more valuable, antique, and (who is he kidding) ugly things in the different rooms. The house is Kingsman’s but the things are Harry’s. Merlin is Harry’s oldest friend, and if there’s anything that has sentimental value for Merlin – or Harry – Eggsy’s keeping it. The thought makes him realize how little he knows about Harry. He knows Harry originally wanted to study butterflies, they’d talked about it in bed that night. But otherwise he knows nothing. What’s his favorite color? Favorite vacation spot? Favorite food.

Another thing Eggsy realizes it that he has no photographs of Harry. He doesn’t have pictures of Harry on his phone, of course, and there are no photographs of Harry in HQ. There is a small photo of Harry in the “Corridor of Courage” (his and Roxy’s nickname for the hall of honor for fallen agents), but that’s it. Eggsy wants his child to know what Harry looks like. He wants them to grow up and search for themselves in Harry’s eyes, in his smile, in the line of his jaw. He makes another mental note to ask Merlin for pictures. Even if he doesn’t have actual printed photos lying around, he can probably get something off surveillance footage.

Eggsy makes a shopping list while drinking his morning coffee on Wednesday and heads out around half-ten. He buys himself a new pair of trainers, because he deserves one good thing out of this (other than his little Worm), and then he heads for the bookstore. Merlin isn’t the only one who should be doing research on pregnancy and babies. Eggsy helped with Daisy, but that was mostly once she was big enough to sit on his lap or in a highchair. He knows nothing about newborns, and he should probably start learning.

He wanders through a large bookstore and heads for the Health section. He finds a large section on pregnancy and prenatal care, and immediately starts flipping to the back of each book. Just as he expected. All written by snooty alpha doctors with tons of letters after their names and not a clue what omegas really go through. He’s so thankful his little Flower is beta. She’ll never need to worry about such a thing, about whether someone’s going to treat her differently just because she can’t get someone up the duff. She can marry for love, not just because her secondary gender causes her to feel certain things certain times of the month.

He pushes through the books in disgust until he reaches the end of the shelf. Each book he sees has two or three copies on the shelf…except the last one. It is a medium-sized volume with a colorful purple and green color, not the boring pastels of the other baby books. He pulls it out. “Pregnant, Not Prisoner,” he reads. He opens the front cover and reads the jacket. “You’re pregnant, congratulations! If you’re looking for a book to tell you about all your responsibilities in bringing a baby into the world for your alpha, this is NOT the book for you. This book is for YOU, the omega, the one doing all the work, doing all the vomiting, doing all the changing. Your alpha is lucky to have you, and we’re going to show you just how your body is going to morph and grow to create the first home for your baby.” Eggsy sniffles and closes his eyes for a moment. This makes him sound special. Like he’s the one who should be congratulated. He stops reading and marches up to the front desk.

“Hello there,” the girl says cheerfully. She glances at the title of the book and her eyes widen. “For you?” Eggsy nods shyly. “Congratulations! This is a wonderful book. I bought it for my sister and she said she learned so much.”

“Well…what do we have here?” An older man comes up behind her and looks over her shoulder. “Well well.” He leers at Eggsy and licks his lips. Eggsy can smell the lust and yearning rolling off the alpha and actually feels sick to his stomach. The girl makes a face and turns her head. “Congratulations are in order, little omega.” He glances at Eggsy’s neck and sees a blank space where a bonding mark should be. His smile widens.

“Thank you,” Eggsy snaps, handing over his credit card.

“Do you need me to carry anything for you?” The man comes around the counter to press against Eggsy’s side.

Eggsy growls and his scent turns fierce. “No…you’ll need your hands free to carry your bollocks, cuz I’m gonna rip them from your body if you lay one hand on me.” The startled man steps back and Eggsy smiles at the female clerk. “Thanks. Have a good day.” He hurries out of the bookstore, trying to calm his scent. He can’t imagine a strange alpha would be able to make out the aroma of the baby just yet, so he has to assume it’s because of the book he purchased. Is this going to get worse? Is he going to have to fight his way around the market, the city pavements, just because alphas catch the scent of an unmated pregnant omega in their midst? He sighs and flags down a cab. 

“Good morning, Galahad.” Merlin looks up at him from his desk. “I dinnae recall asking ye to come to my office upon your return to HQ.”

“Is…izzit a problem?” Eggsy asks anxiously. He just always assumes Merlin’s going to be there, willing to listen to him. Well, perhaps not willing, but he usually listens anyway.

“Not right this second. What do ye need?” Merlin points to the seat across from his desk.

Eggsy sits. “I…okay, so ya know how in school, like when yer thirteen or so, they separate the alphas and omegas and give you the big talk?”

“I do know. We betas had a talk as well. I got to hear about how alphas rule the world, and everyone should bow down before them. It is completely normal to fight another alpha for your territory, whether it be an omega you both wish to bed, or the last can of soup at the market.” Merlin shakes his head. “Ridiculous. If it weren’t for omegas, the world’s population would nae only come to an end, but the alphas would all be running around growling and ripping each other’s heads off while the omegas knelt in thanks and betas just sat around and took notes.”

Eggsy stares in amazement. Merlin never ceases to amaze him. “Yeah…those talks,” he says with a small smile. “Well, ours went along the lines of you’re a great gift to society as long as you do whatever your alpha tells you, and when he wants to fuck you, you simply lay back and stare at the ceiling even if you don’t fancy him, and if ya get up the duff you should be thankful for the alpha that decided to mate with you.” He sighs. “They never talk about what to do if you’re knocked up by an alpha who DIDN’T mate with you because you was a stupid idiot who fought with him before he went off and got himself fucking killed!” Eggsy realizes he’s yelling and sending out a very bitter scent. Merlin simply raises his eyebrows and leans back in his chair. “They also don’t tell you what to do about the moronic alphas who know yer pregnant and decide it’s their right to get all up in your personal space just because ya don’t got a bite mark on your neck.”

Merlin leans forward again. “Did someone harass ye, lad?” His tone is menacing and Eggsy is reminded of why Merlin scares the fuck out of him most of the time.

“He tried…I took care of it. Gave him the sharp side of my tongue and he backed off. Guess he didn’t expect I’d be able to take care of myself.”

“If it ever comes to a point where ye feel unsafe, Eggsy, let me know,” Merlin tells him. “I know ye are quite capable of looking after yourself, so dinnae start with me. Just let me know, and we will find a way to take care of it.”

“Wot, you gonna get me a bodyguard or sommat?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“We will cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, was there anything else? While I do enjoy our talks, I have an agency to manage.”

“Oh, yeah. There is something.” Eggsy suddenly blushes and stares at his lap. His scent turns soft and sweet, and he notices Merlin’s eyebrows raise again. “I…do you…if it ain’t like misusing Kingsman resources or nothing, could you maybe get me pictures of Harry?” The words vomit from his mouth and he isn’t quite sure why he’s so nervous. Perhaps it’s because he’s now reminded of how much of a loss Merlin’s suffered with Harry’s death. His best mate for decades.

“Pictures of Harry?” Merlin asks in surprise.

“Yeah. I don’t got none, obviously, and my little Worm…he or she deserves to know what Papa looks like. Figure I could frame some around the house, maybe make an album.”

“Your little…worm?” Merlin repeats.

“Yeah, been calling the baby that, it’s wiggling around in there right now like a tadpole, innit?” Eggsy says proudly. “Until I know what sex it is, ya know.”

“I see. And Papa?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy swallows hard and his scent goes darker, sadder. “Won’t never know what Harry preferred to be called. Don’t see him as Da or Daddy…and I think Papa sounds like posh or whatever.”

“I think Papa is perfect, lad.” Merlin’s voice grows thick and he clears his throat, looking away for a moment. When he looks back his eyes are suspiciously wet. “I will immediately start looking for pictures.”

“Thanks, bruv.” Eggsy stands. “Hey, why don’t you come over for lunch on Saturday, if I’m still around and you ain’t bogged down with work. Was gonna make some stew, always enough to share.”

“Thank ye, lad, I think that should work. Now I do believe ye have a full inbox on your desk.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy groans and heads out of Merlin’s office. “Yer Uncle Merlin is a slave driver, little Worm.” He stops in the hallway and grins to himself. “Uncle Merlin. Perfect.”

“Merlin, glad you could make it!” Eggsy sweeps the door open with a grin and lets Merlin inside. “Can the world run without ya for a few hours?”

“Debatable, but we shall give it a go.” Merlin steps in and wipes his feet. “Smells good in here, lad.”

“Thanks…found this really great recipe website online, bookmarked the fuck out of it.” Eggsy leads Merlin down to the kitchen. “Figured we’d eat in here?”

“That’s fine, lad.” Merlin puts a large box on the table. “I have something for ye.”

“Aw, ya brought me a gift. Hate to tell ya, Merlin, but I only date alphas.” Eggsy winks at him.

“Ye are SO not my type, Eggsy.” Merlin rolls his eyes and sits down.

“Wot?”

“I prefer smart, quiet, cautious, and…”

“Boring,” Eggsy interrupts. “So pretty much ya wanna date yourself?”

“Brat,” Merlin growls.

Eggsy fills their bowls and places them on the table. He then opens the box. “Oh,” he whispers, slowly picking something out of the box. A picture of Harry, taken within the last few years. He’s leaning against bolts of fabric in the shop, arms crossed over his chest, a bit of a smirk on his handsome face. Eggsy reaches for another photo and comes out with an older shot of Merlin and Harry together, arms thrown around each other’s shoulders as they grinned with youthful exuberance. “Thanks,” Eggsy whispers. “Thanks a lot.”

Merlin takes the picture from Eggsy and smiles. “Right after he became Galahad we participated in a footie league. He was awful. I was not.”

“Course not,” Eggsy says with a small grin. “Speaking of pictures and stuff, could ya maybe do a quick walk-through before ya leave, let me know what ya think we should keep and what we can get rid of?”

“Of course.”

“Dig in,” Eggsy says, handing Merlin a glass of water.

“Thank ye.” Merlin takes a few bites. “Excellent, Eggsy. Ye will make someone quite the charming omega someday, after ye have grown up a bit.”

“Fuck off,” Eggsy snaps, rolling his eyes. “Besides, don’t care about finding an alpha. Fine just as I am, especially since…” Eggsy cuts himself off. He cannot possibly admit to Merlin that he has thought more than once about what life would be like if he was Harry’s bonded omega. 

“If ye are like most of the agents, ye will find yourself married to Kingsman before ye know it,” Merlin tells him. 

“Bet I won’t,” Eggsy counters, and Merlin rolls HIS eyes. “Hey, Merlin, I, uh, I gotta favor to ask.” He pushes his stew around in his bowl a bit. “And you can say know, dunno if it will, like, gross you out or sommat.”

“I do not get grossed out.” Eggsy raises his eyebrows. “I’ve seen more blood, guts and bones broken through the skin than I care to admit, lad. Very little disgusts me.”

“Good.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “Okay, so, yeah, obviously can’t bring Mum into Kingsman, and my medical care will be provided at HQ. Was wondering if…if you would come to my appointments with me, and maybe be there when the baby’s born?” Merlin stares at him. “Know it’s early and all, we got months to figure it out, but yeah. I really want you there. It’s like…it’s the next best thing to having Harry there.” He takes a drink of water. “Unless you really would have a problem with it, and that’s okay, but…”

“I would be honored, lad,” Merlin says. “Not just for Harry, but for you.”

“Good. All right then.” Eggsy nods and blinks hard. Christ, why is he always crying?

“But if ye call me names while ye are having labor pains, it will not end well for ye,” Merlin informs him.

“Aw, bruv, why you gotta take the fun outta everything?”


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy’s heard horror stories about pregnancy, especially morning sickness. His own mother has told stories (more than once) about how sick she was while carrying him…to the point that she could only eat porridge, peaches and crisps for four months. She hadn’t been as bad with Daisy, but he’d heard her retching in the loo every day for what seemed like forever. He’s also heard about pregnancy hormones making the omega emotional and weepy, but he never saw that in his mother. Then again, they all tended to tiptoe around Dean anyway, so even if she WAS feeling a bit emotional, she’d done her best to cover it up.

Eggsy’s appetite, thankfully, hasn’t changed. He’s been avoiding fried foods if he can, simply because he knows it’s not healthy, but also because the idea of all that grease does turn his stomach a bit. He’s discovered a newfound love for green vegetables, and has spent hours perusing the internet to find new recipes for Brussel sprouts and broccoli. 

The hormones, unfortunately, have come roaring through with a vengeance. The chip Merlin had so easily brushed from his shoulder is back, stronger and bigger than ever. Any alpha who even thinks of looking at him wrong in public gets a sharp look and occasionally an obscene hand gesture, and his scent is normally so forceful and obnoxious in HQ that the alpha agents (and staff) have been staying out of his way. And if he’s not angry, he’s crying. He hates the crying so fucking much. He’s a man, a Kingsman knight, he saved the world. He shouldn’t be disintegrating into a weeping pile of snot and tears at the drop of a hat.

True to his word Merlin continues to send them on missions, but keeps them close. Portugal. France. Norway. The farthest he’s gone is Cairo, and that was only because he’d switched missions with Tor at the last minute, technically without Merlin actually signing off on it. Eggsy was just chomping at the bit to actually get more than a few countries away, and he’d managed to convince Merlin’s assistant, Morgana, that it was the best thing for everyone involved. Merlin did NOT see it that way.

He makes sure to tell Eggsy that as soon as he returns to HQ. Eggsy’s in his office, slurping at a bowl of potato soup and working on his mission report when his door bursts open. He drops his spoon in shock and yelps as hot soup bleeds through his trousers. “Fucking hell!” He glares at Merlin. “What the fuck, bruv, you ain’t heard of knocking?”

“Not when an agent disobeys my orders, Galahad,” Merlin snaps, looking quite dangerous as he stands before Eggsy’s desk. Eggsy shrinks back a bit and his scent goes from weary to worried in an instant. He unconsciously puts a protective hand over his stomach, although he knows Merlin would never lay a finger on him in anger.

“Technically I didn’t disobey your orders…you weren’t my handler on this mission,” Eggsy points out.

“Aye, but as the head of the department, it is my job to sign off on all changes in mission planning,” Merlin reminds him. “There is a reason I keep ye close, Galahad.”

“I know, I know. Cuz ya can’t fucking trust me to take care of myself and Harry’s baby. Yeah. I get it.” That absolutely isn’t the reason, and Eggsy knows it, but he can’t help it. He’s tired and hungry and he just wants to go home to his little house and work on his nest. He’d never admit that’s what he calls it, but he does. It’s his little nest for his little worm. He putters about and cleans in his free time, and he’s taken down the ugly artwork on the walls, replacing it with framed photographs of Harry, as well as of Michelle, Daisy, and the few pictures he has of Lee. The smaller pictures of Harry are in a scrapbook with pugs on the cover.

“That is nae the reason, Agent,” Merlin scowls. “I trust ye to take care of yourself, lad, as well as the bairn…or at least I did. This running off to Egypt at a moment’s notice makes me rethink that, however.”

“I didn’t run off on a moment’s notice, Merlin. You make it sound like I went on holiday. I did my job.”

“Nae, ye did TOR’S job. Your job was to do reconnaissance in Milan.”

“Reconnaissance. Bodyguarding. This is kid stuff, Merlin! I’m an agent, use me!” Eggsy knows he’s whining but he can’t stop. “Send me somewhere more than a few hours from home!”

“So now ye dare to tell me how to do my job?”

“I do when you don’t use me to my full potential.” Eggsy feels the tears build in his eyes. “Fuck!” He turns away from Merlin and wipes at his nose as he sniffles.

“Well, then, lad, it seems we have been going about this all wrong. Ye are apparently the perfect person to organize missions, do the research, evaluate our staff, and decide who does what. I will gladly step aside and allow ye to take over my department, while I sit here and do paperwork.”

“I bet I COULD do it,” Eggsy snaps, although nothing could be further from the truth. He respects Merlin’s brain and work immensely, and would never dream of trying to fill his shoes. “You think just because I’m a pregnant omega, I can’t do anything without you around the corner babysitting me!” Eggsy’s scent is full of embarrassment and shame. 

“The way ye are acting right now, Galahad…perhaps a babysitter would be wise.”

Eggsy glares at Merlin, who still stands calmly before him as they’re discussion something mundane like the weather. “Is there anything you actually needed from me, Merlin?” Eggsy does everything he can to control himself, although tears are streaming down his face.

“Nae, Galahad. I’ll be going.” Merlin gives him a look of disapproval and turns on one heel.

“Good,” Eggsy calls after him, but Merlin simply leaves and shuts the door.

Eggsy flops onto his chair and buries his face in his hands. Fuck, when did he become such an idiot? Yes, hopping that plane to Egypt was unwise, but he’d meant what he said. He felt like he wasn’t being used to his true potential as an agent, just because of the baby inside him. He immediately feels guilty and places a hand over his abdomen. He wouldn’t change this for the world, and it wasn’t like he’d done anything truly dangerous. Harry deserved a healthy baby, and he’s going to get one.

Healthy baby. Fuck. Eggsy checks his calendar and sighs. In two hours he has his twelve-week appointment, and Merlin was supposed to come with him. After his little tantrum, Eggsy would be surprised if Merlin even showed up at the baby’s birth. He sighs and rubs his stomach again. “Guess I need to get used to doing stuff alone, right, little Worm?”

Eggsy’s in a hospital gown and lying on the exam table when the door opens. He smiles and prepares to greet the doctor and her staff, and is shocked when Merlin comes into the room. “M-Merlin?”

“Aye, lad…ye said ye wished for me to accompany you to your appointments. Unless you’ve changed your mind?” Merlin looks crushed and his scent dips into sadness.

“No! I ain’t changed my mind. I really want you here, Merlin.” Eggsy blushes and his scent is embarrassed again. “M’really fucking sorry about my meltdown earlier. You was right, I never shoulda gone out on that mission without letting you know. I just get, like, stir-crazy. Thankful I get to do any mission, swear down, but it’s like I’m a dog on a short leash.” Eggsy feels the tears creep up again, but this time they’re happy tears. “Real glad you came…was afraid after the way I acted…”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Merlin gives him a stern look. “If I walked away from every friend I had who had a dramatic episode, Harry and I would have been finished five minutes after we met.”

“Ain’t gonna let him down, gonna take care of this baby, Merlin, promise.”

“Take care of yourself first, lad.” Merlin briefly touches his hand.

“Hello, gentlemen!” Dr. Bennett says cheerfully as she comes in with the ultrasound technician. “Let’s check in on this baby, shall we?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says eagerly, smiling up at Merlin. The doctor reaches for the gown to pull it up and Eggsy frowns. “Uh, yeah, Merlin, guess yer gonna see a lot me now.”

“I watched ye in the dorms, remember, lad? I’ve seen everything you’ve got and then some.”

“Great,” Eggsy mutters, scent turning embarrassed for a whole new reason. The doctor chuckles.

“We’ll do the sonogram and then a quick internal exam, all right, Galahad?”

“Whatever you say, Doctor.”

The gel is cold and Eggsy hisses, but at least Merlin has kept his promise. The Medical bay is now MUCH warmer. They hear Eggsy’s heart, and then the quicker pitter-patter of the baby’s heart. Eggsy sighs and smiles at the screen. That’s his Worm. “There’s the head, of course, and the arm…that’s a knee.”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers, realizing he can actually see the body parts. He glances up at Merlin, who’s staring at the screen with his mouth open. “Merlin…you’re not gonna pass out or puke or nothing, are you?

“Nae, lad, dinnae be an idiot!” Merlin snaps without looking at him. “I just…I can create all the technology in the world, but seeing this for the first time, the development of new life…it is truly awe-inspiring.” He smiles down at Eggsy. “I am very proud of ye, lad.”

Eggsy swallows hard, his scent going haywire. He rarely hears that from Merlin. “I…I didn’t do much, just sorta laid there while Harry did the work,” he teases. “And my Worm is doing all the work now.”

“You’ll have to do some work as well,” the doctor reminds him. “Get good sleep, eat well.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“I’ll print a few pictures out if you like.”

“YES, Doctor!” Eggsy says with a grin.

Two days later Eggsy finds himself on the doorstep of Michelle and Daisy’s tiny house, the one he’d bought them as soon as his Kingsman funds were available. It’s smaller than Harry’s, with just two bedrooms and a garden the size of a handkerchief, but his girls love it and that’s all that matters.

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. “Eggsy!” Michelle beams at him.

“You knew I was coming, Mum,” he says with an eyeroll, but he smiles as she kisses his cheek. His smile fades as she sniffs at his neck and squints her eyes suspiciously. He knows his scent is changing now…there’s a bit of fresh mint added to his own scent of grass and flowers. “Where’s my flower?”

“Down for her nap.” Michelle steps aside so he can come in. “She’ll be up soon, don’t worry. You’ll be able to see her before you go.”

“Kicking me out already, Mum?” Eggsy teases. He smiles as he sees a plate of biscuits and the teapot settled on the table. The tiny kitchen is warm and sunny, nothing like the one at the old flat. It seems that both he and Michelle are determined to give Daisy the childhood Eggsy never had…and he’s fine with that.

“You’re the one that’s always here and there, in and out of town.” Michelle motions to the table and he sits down. She slaps his hand away as he reaches out to pour. “I have it.”

“Yes, Mum,” he says obediently. “It’s my job, Mum. Thought you’d be proud that they trust me enough to send me on foreign jobs.”

“I am proud, Eggsy.” Michelle tousles his hair before sitting down. “Brag about ya all the time with the girls.”

“Mum,” Eggsy says, blushing. He doesn’t really mind, though; it’s not as if she’s had anything to brag about before his work at Kingsman.

“But I’m thinking you didn’t just come here for a little chat over tea.” Michelle raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, so…” Eggsy toys with the spoon in the sugar until Michelle grabs the bowl and plunks it out of reach. “I’m…I’m pregnant, Mum. Around twelve weeks.”

“Thought I smelled something different about you,” Michelle says softly. She reaches up and unconsciously rubs over the bite marks from Lee and Dean. “Didn’t realize you was seeing someone.”

“I’m not,” Eggsy blurts out. Michelle looks horrified and her scent grows alarmed. “No! Mum, it’s okay. I wasn’t like, raped or nothing, and it wasn’t a one-night stand. At least it wasn’t SUPPOSED to be,” he mutters. “It was…it was someone from work, okay, and he…he’s…” Tears jump to his eyes as he thinks of Harry, gorgeous Harry, and how he was taken down by a bullet far from home. “V-Day,” he manages.

“Oh, babe.” Michelle is out of her chair like a shot, kneeling at his side and pulling him into her arms. Eggsy slowly slides to the floor as well, allowing his mother to wrap herself around him. For the first time he cries on someone shoulder, crying for Harry and the baby who will never know their incredible alpha father. He also cries a little for himself, for what he might have had with Harry if not for dog tests and evil maniacs. He finally winds down to a few sniffles into her jumper. “I’m here for you.” Michelle pulls back to look him in the eye. “You know that, right? Didn’t matter HOW it happened, if it WAS a rape, or a one-night thing with a fit bloke. I’m your Mum, maybe I didn’t always act like it, but I will now.”

“I know, Mum…only reason I waited to tell ya was so I could get through the first trimester. Doing good, though…haven’t been too sick, just real moody. Boss at work LOVES that,” he says, thinking of Merlin.

“Sit back down, dry your eyes.” Michelle hands him a dish towel and they sit at the table. “Everyone okay about it at work? I know how people can look down on omegas, especially when they’re knocked up.”

“No one really knows, except for my boss. Ain’t like I’m showing.” Eggsy pulls his vest down tight over his abdomen and gasps. There’s a slight pull against the fabric. He IS showing, just a tiny bit. “Oh, my little Worm,” he whispers. When he looks up at his mother, her eyes are wet.

“Guess we got a lot of planning to do, then, don’t we?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, taking a shuddering breath. “My boss, Merlin, he’s been aces. He’s gonna go with me to my appointments, and…” Michelle looks crestfallen. “Kingsman has a special agreement with one of the hospitals,” he lies, telling a story he and Merlin concocted after the doctor’s appointment. “Since I never know when I gotta go out of town, they can fit me in whenever.”

“All right, as long as you’re going, I guess.” She still looks disappointed, and her scent reflects that.

“Don’t worry, Mum, you’re the one I plan on calling when I’m scared out of my mind at three in the morning, walking the floor with a screaming baby,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Aren’t you lucky?”

“I’ll turn off my phone,” she declares, but she leans over to kiss his cheek.

“Okay, little Worm. THIS is a classic…think you’re really gonna like it.” Eggsy scrolls through his phone. He’s sixteen weeks along and according to his new Bible (the book about pregnancy), his baby can distinguish sounds. He’s been playing different genres of music from rock to country to rap, just to give his little friend a wide variety to choose from. “Uncle Merlin loves that John Denver shite, but THIS is where it’s at.” Eggsy picks up his duster and heads for the living room. “It’s getting late, have you seen my mates, Ma tell me when the boys get here…” Eggsy sings. “It’s seven o’clock and I wanna rock, wanna get a belly full of beer!” Eggsy chuckles and strokes his stomach. “Don’t worry, love, I wouldn’t dare. Just a song.” He freezes as something flutters in his belly. He yanks his shirt up and places his hand on his skin. It happens again but he doesn’t feel it in his hand, only internally. His Worm is saying hello for the very first time. “Fuck.” Eggsy slides to the ground and curls up in a ball. “Wish you was here for this, Harry,” he croaks. It doesn’t happen again that day, but it doesn’t matter. His Worm is real, and said hello. For the first time it all comes into focus. He’s going to be a parent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay between the chapters. Please know that I have no intentions of abandoning this story. It's the beginning of December, and I am doing daily advent prompts as well as participating in the Kingsman Stocking Stuffer event on Tumblr, so I am focusing on those stories, which have actual due dates. I definitely plan on being more active with this story after the holidays. xxoo

Eggsy groans as he struggles to zip and button his trousers. “Bloody hell. It can’t be happening, not yet!” He glares at himself in the mirror. “Love you to death, Worm, but c’mon. I’m not even five months along…couldn’t ya give me a little more time before I gotta talk to Andrew about maternity trousers?” He sucks in a breath and finally gets the button shut. “Fuck, that hurts!” He gasps. He undoes the button and tugs his shirt out a bit. “There. No one can see that.” He gently runs a hand over his chest. “Hope I don’t gotta do any crawling around. Know all about gaining wait and stuff, never heard anything about how much it hurts to grow tits.” He winces as he touches them. “Alphas don’t know how lucky they are,” he grumbles as he grabs his suit coat and heads out of his bedroom.

He remains in a less than stellar mood as he makes his way to the shop, doing his best to be at least cordial to the driver. Today is the day they will announce his pregnancy at the table; he’s been able to hide his growing body for the most part, and the only person they’ve told is Percival. He looked shocked, of course, but once Eggsy told him who the father was he’d placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and given him sincere congratulations. He’d known Harry for decades as well, and he promised to do everything he could to keep Eggsy safe and healthy throughout the pregnancy.

“Andrew…do you have a minute?” Eggsy says upon his arrival to the shop.

“Of course, Galahad, what may I do for you?” Andrew smiles pleasantly and puts his pen down.

Eggsy sighs. “I’m going to need a few new suits. Not many, and they won’t need the usual protection in them.”

Andrew’s eyebrows raise. “I don’t believe you’ve ever come here for anything other than your work clothes, Galahad.”

“You’d be right…but these are still work clothes.” Eggsy sighs again. “I’m pregnant, Andrew, due in the fall.”

“Congratulations,” Andrew says with a warm smile. 

“Merlin and Arthur agree that I can work in the field until the seventh month, and then I’ll be working either here or at HQ.” Eggsy hates even saying the words.

“I’d love to have you, Galahad. It would be nice to have a friendly face by my side during the day.”

Eggsy blushes a bit. “Thanks, Andrew. Anyway…my trousers are starting to get a bit snug.”

“Of course you are…your little friend is making his or her presence known. I have some lovely fabric with a bit of Lycra in it. I will research patterns and work on the trousers immediately.”

“I appreciate that, Andrew. Gotta get going…we can talk later?”

“Of course.”

Eggsy feels a little better as he makes his way to the train, but his scent is still bitter and annoyed as he strolls through the halls of Kingsman. He goes to his office, makes a cup of tea, and heads down to the conference room. “Merlin…Arthur, sir,” he almost grumbles as he flops into his seat. Arthur coughs and Merlin makes a face.

“Galahad. Is everything all right?”

“Fine,” Eggsy mutters.

Merlin leans close. “If ye dinnae wish for the agents to treat ye any different, lad, ye might try pulling that scent of yours back. Ye smell like a stroppy brat.”

“Fuck…” Eggsy starts to say, then remembers where he is and who he’s talking to. “Sorry, Merlin. Just…having a bad day. Feel fat and ugly and useless is all.”

“Well, ye are nae fat, ye are always ugly, and I’m sure there’s a floor that needs mopped somewhere, so ye are nae useless.” Merlin gives him a dastardly evil grin and Eggsy glares at him.

He glances over at Arthur before whispering, “Bloody hysterical, Merlin. You should go on the stage with that act.”

“All right, everyone, take your places,” Percival says, sitting at the head of the table. Eggsy watches him for a moment, taking a few deep breaths and trying to control himself. Percival is the epitome of a classic alpha, although without the obnoxious attitude. He is quiet, he is brilliant, and most of all, he cares about the welfare of those around him. Eggsy’s always thought him a bit standoffish, but as Merlin said, Percival is simply always observing what’s going on. Minimal effort, minimal energy, maximum results. “Merlin, please begin.”

“Thank ye, Arthur.” Merlin brings an image up on the screen and starts talking. There are three agents physically present other than Eggsy; the others are shimmering green holograms, including Roxy. Eggsy gets out his pen, flips to a new page of his writing pad, and pays attention. No matter what, his job at Kingsman is a priority. He won’t let Merlin – or Harry – down.

Merlin finishes speaking, a few agents give mission reports, and then Percival looks at Eggsy. Eggsy starts to sweat a bit, his mind racing and his knee bouncing. Percival’s scent turns protective and warm, but not in a smothering way. Eggsy immediately starts to relax. “One more announcement, this one on a more personal level,” Percival says calmly. The others look at him with interest. “It is my pleasure to announce that Agent Galahad is expecting, and the baby is due in the autumn.” The agents buzz, a few giving Eggsy condescending looks. “Unfortunately the alpha father was lost during the Valentine’s Day situation…” Percival clears his throat, Merlin looks away, and Eggsy feels tears come to his eyes. He places a hand over his stomach and is not surprised to feel an answering flutter. “Therefore we must offer Galahad our constant support and assistance if he would ever need anything…not that you cannot take care of yourself, Galahad,” Percival adds. Eggsy nods. “Not just as alphas to an omega, but as Kingsman knights, one to another.” Percival slowly looks at each agent one by one. “And if I hear of any…conflict regarding Galahad’s situation, I will take swift action.” His ice blue eyes narrow and his scent grows just as icy. “Regarding Galahad’s spot at the table, we will unfortunately have to be an agent short once his pup arrives and he is on maternity leave. But he will be returning, let there be no question of that.” Percival stands up. “Dismissed.”

The holograms disappear and three of the agents leave the room. A fourth comes over to shake his hand. “Galahad, congratulations,” Tristan says with a warm smile. “I am sorry to hear of the loss of your alpha.”

“Well, he wasn’t…we weren’t…” Eggsy reaches up to his neck.

“I see. Well, at any rate, if I can ever be of assistance, please let me know.” 

“Thanks, Tristan. Appreciate it.”

“Merlin, if I could have a word?” Tristan asks. “It’s about the upcoming mission in Jakarta.”

“Of course, Tristan. Galahad, dinnae forget your appointment at two.”

“As if I could forget,” Eggsy says with a grin. He has his mid-pregnancy appointment that afternoon, and he’s finally going to find out the sex of his little Worm. Merlin walks out with Tristan, leaving Eggsy alone with Percival. “Thank you very much, sir. That was as painless as it was going to get.”

“You’re welcome, Galahad. I meant what I said. If for one second anyone treats you with anything less than respect, I want to know. Not only because you are carrying my friend’s child, but because you deserve it. You are a good agent and a good man.” Percival puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and squeezes it, his scent kind and almost…loving.

“Thank you, sir,” Eggsy whispers.

“Good day.” Percival gathers his things and leaves the room. Eggsy stares after him in surprise.

A few hours later Eggsy is deep in thought as he changes into the hospital gown and climbs onto the examining table. Merlin arrives a few moments later, going to the sink and washing his hands. “I apologize for my tardiness. Something came up and…” Merlin sniffs and looks at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You ain’t too late, it’s all good.” Eggsy arranges himself on the pillow.

“Ye are thinking deep thoughts…your scent is more serious than usual.”

“It’s Percival…I mean, Arthur. He…he’s not mated to anyone is he?”

“Nae.” Merlin takes a chair at Eggsy’s side, away from the machines and equipment. 

“Oh.”

“What is on your mind?”

“Well, I think…I think maybe he was flirting with me.”

“Do tell.” Merlin’s eyebrows raise a bit.

“His scent got all sweet, and he…he squeezed my shoulder. I wasn’t sure what to do or anything.”

“Well, I can put your fears to rest, Eggsy. I know for a fact that Percival was not flirting with ye.”

“Why? Cuz I’m just a chav omega and not good enough for the likes of him?” Eggsy snaps, his scent rising.

“Oh, for God’s sake…no wonder you and Harry found each other.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “I know this because Percival has been putting his dick in my arse for the past eight years, and we are in a monogamous relationship. He is not interested in omegas, or bonding with an omega. That squeeze to your arm is the closest he could come to hugging you. Happy now?”

Eggsy stares up at him, unable to do anything more than squeak a bit. Finally he manages to say, “Uh, wow, um, okay. Had no clue.”

“Nae, ye wouldn’t. Obviously we prefer to keep such things very private, and I would appreciate if ye would nae tell anyone.”

“Won’t, Merlin, swear down,” Eggsy promises. He studies Merlin for a moment, trying to imagine Percival and Merlin cuddling in bed together, or walking hand in hand through Hyde Park. Nope. Impossible.

“Hello, everyone.” Dr. Bennett breezes into the office with the nurse. “All ready to find out what color to decorate that nursery?”

“Planning on fairly neutral colors no matter what, but yeah.” Eggsy fidgets nervously. What if he’s disappointed? He’s spent a fair amount of time imagining himself with a son OR a daughter, and he’s happy either way, but who’s to say how he’s going to react?

“There’s no wrong answer to this test, lad,” Merlin says gently. He leans in close. “And I honestly think Harry would have been thrilled no matter what.”

Eggsy smiles up at him and settles a bit, hissing as the cool gel hits his skin. “All right…heartbeat sounds good…there’s our little superstar…” The doctor moves the wand across Eggsy’s stomach. “A little shy today, aren’t we?”

“Come on, little Worm…show your bits to Daddy and Uncle Merlin,” Eggsy coos.

“Lovely,” Merlin mutters.

Eggsy shifts a bit and pokes at his stomach. “Ah…there we are.” Dr. Bennett freezes the screen.

“What?” Eggsy struggles to sit up.

“Ye are having a son, Eggsy,” Merlin whispers. “Am I right, Doctor?”

“You are.”

Eggsy looks where she’s pointing, and sure enough, he sees a tiny little penis. A son. His son. Harry’s son. He slowly lowers himself back down and stares at the ceiling. “All right?” The nurse asks, and Eggsy can only nod. The doctor continues to talk about what to expect next, and all the medical things that mean he’s doing well, but he can’t pay attention. Let Merlin pay attention. Once the gel is wiped away Eggsy places his hand over his stomach. His son.

The doctor and nurse leave the room and Eggsy continues to lay there. “Lad,” Merlin says, and Eggsy finally sits up. “Are ye upset?” Merlin’s hazel eyes are full of concern. “Your scent…it is all over the place.”

“No! I’m not upset, I’m just…it’s a boy.” Eggsy feels the tears stream down his cheeks. “Fuck, Merlin, I’m gonna have a son. I can teach him how to do parkour, and play footie. Teach him some gymnastics. Get him a little tool set, or a science kit.” He bites back a sob. “Harry…Harry coulda taught him so much, ya know? The right fork to use, how to make a martini. The best way to wear a suit. How to address kings and dukes and princes. I can’t…I can’t teach him all that.”

“Aye, lad, ye can. Harry was brought up in society, but he was still just a man. He swore, he drank, he made mistakes. This baby will nae care if ye come from the estates or from a manor house. He will simply love ye because ye are his Da.”

“I know.” Eggsy wipes at his face. “Just sorta hit me hard is all.”

“I think ye will do well with a son,” Merlin says as he helps Eggsy off the table. “Ye already had a hand in raising a little girl, so this will be uncharted territory.”

“Way to reassure me, Merlin,” Eggsy mutters, kicking Merlin in the shin.

A few weeks later Eggsy is on a bench outside HQ, taking the opportunity to enjoy the warm July weather. He’s supposed to be writing up a report on a few of the cars in the garage, but he’s long since set his clipboard aside and is flipping through a book of baby names. He wonders what Harry would have wanted. Would he like something royal, such as Andrew or William or Henry? Something classic like Edmund or Fitzwilliam? Something trendy like Aidan or Liam?

That thought is lost forever as a blade presses to his throat and a hand fists in his hair. His hand immediately goes to his stomach, protectively pressing down as his scent spikes. He hears a ladylike cough and the knife and hand disappear. “That’s disgusting, Eggsy!”

“Oi, Roxy, what the fuck? You put a knife to my neck!” Eggsy turns around to glare at her. “How else did you think I was gonna react?” She glares at him and reaches for his ear, pulling at the tip until he stands up. “Ow…ow…ow! Fucking hell!”

“Don’t you fucking hell me, Eggsy Unwin. What were you thinking? WHY did I find out about your pregnancy AT A TABLE MEETING?” She shouts, ponytail swinging madly. “I thought I was your best mate!”

“You were…you ARE,” he corrects. “It’s not like I’ve had a chance to tell you…you haven’t been home more than five minutes in the last month!”

“I’m going to assume you’re more than one month along, Eggsy. And the technology that’s out there is simply amazing. Texting! Telephones! Bloody email!” She reaches back and sends a hard punch into his bicep. He howls and rubs his arm. 

“I couldn’t just tell you over the phone!”

“No…of course not. I had to find out through a holographic image!” Roxy glares at him, her scent angry and sharp.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters, still rubbing his arm. “It’s been a bit of a trainwreck, really.”

Roxy softens, her alpha side immediately reaching out to comfort a wounded omega. “Sit down, you idiot.” She sits on the bench and pulls him down next to her. “Tell me.”

“You’re gonna get mad again.”

“I won’t get mad,” she promises.

“Our twenty-four hours after the train test?” She nods. “I went back to Harry’s. We…”

“You and Harry?” She gasps. “Galahad’s the father of your baby?” He nods and she punches him in the other arm.

“What the fuck, Rox!”

“You never told me the two of you were…”

“We wasn’t! Not until that night. And ONLY that night. I told you me and him fought…the last words we said to each other were angry words.” Eggsy rubs his stomach.

“Oh, Eggsy,” Roxy says fondly. She puts an arm around him and he tucks his head into his neck. Her alpha scent is comforting and he relaxes a bit. 

“Was on birth control, and it was all real spur of the moment. Didn’t think I’d get pregnant, but apparently me going off my suppressants threw everything out of whack. And here I am…five months along, having Harry’s son without him.”

“You’re having a little boy?” Roxy asks, and Eggsy sees the tears in her eyes. “That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, just found out. Merlin’s been aces, comes to my doctor’s appointments with me, makes sure that I eat right and take care of myself. He and Arthur are trying to figure out the best way to use me when I can’t go in the field anymore.”

“Merlin’s coming to your appointments?” Roxy’s eyebrows go up into her hair.

“It ain’t like that,” he insists. “I’m only into alphas, and he…he ain’t interested,” Eggsy finishes. “He’s just being a good friend…Harry was his best mate, after all, so he’s making sure Harry’s pup is taken care of.”

“You have the most interesting luck,” Roxy says, shaking her head.

“That’s one way to put it.” Eggsy sighs and tucks in against her again. She squeezes him close and says nothing, offering silent comfort and companionship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan is fancast as Andrew Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I wasn't letting it drop! :) Back after the holiday break!!

"But this is my house!” Eggsy protests, trying to look as fierce as he can with a baby bump the size of a basketball under his jumper. “You can’t just kick me out!”

“Actually, lad, we can.” Merlin puts the cans of paint inside the front door. He goes outside and comes back with two more. “This is nae your house. This is a Kingsman property. Therefore as Merlin I can ask ye to leave at a moment’s notice.” He leaves the house again.

“Wanker,” Eggsy mutters.

“You asked me to help paint.” Roxy pokes him in the chest.

“Ow.” Eggsy frowns and rubs his chest. “Yeah, HELP.”

“Eggsy, you’re seven months pregnant. There is NO way you’re going to be painting a room…the fumes aren’t good for you.”

“But…” Eggsy pouts. “My nursery.”

“It’s still your nursery.” Roxy hugs him. “And I know you’re going to paint all the butterflies and things once we’re done. That paint won’t be so bad, and we can apply the decals, and it will be lovely. But this you shouldn’t do.” Roxy smiles. “Trust me?”

“Course,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“Now go up and pack your bags. Indulge yourself a bit. Soon you won’t have a spare moment to yourself.”

“Yes, Lancelot,” Eggsy says obediently.

“What is your secret, Roxy? I can never get him to do what I say,” Merlin says as he struggles in the door again with a ladder and tarp.

Eggsy growls at him and stomps up the stairs.

The suite allocated to Eggsy at HQ is quite nice, all things considered. It’s a beautiful bedroom with adjoining living room, and the bath is immense. Eggsy’s favorite part is the large tub and separate shower. It’s a space built to allow the occupant to relax and rejuvenate after a rough mission, when he or she isn’t quite ready to come back to the real world. Eggsy smiles as he realizes Merlin’s added a few things here and there to address Eggsy’s omega tendencies, things that an alpha wouldn’t notice or need. Soft sheets on the bed, and a snuggly warm blanket on top. Comfortable arm chairs in the living room, and plush towels in the bath. 

Eggsy’s not used to being at HQ overnight (except in Medical) and the corridors seem quite and deserted. He’s able to wander wherever he wants, of course, and he can order meals brought to his room or he can go get something in the dining hall. He decides on the latter; changing into a soft pair of sweatpants and a comfortable jumper. He pads down the stairs in his slippers, deciding to take a bit of a detour at the last minute and turning away from the dining hall. 

This particular corridor is kept dark, although motion-sensor lamps flicker to life as Eggsy makes his way past the portraits. He started coming here in the sixth month of his pregnancy, the idea needling at the back of his brain although he originally wasn’t sure why. Once he’d wandered the length of the corridor, however, it had become crystal clear. This is the Memorial Hall (or Corridor of Courage, as he and Roxy call it), which honors agents killed on duty. On his first visit, Eggsy took his time reading each plaque and looking at the photos on the wall. Now, however, he all but ignores the other pictures and focuses on the special exhibit at the end. These are the agents lost on V-Day. It always makes Eggsy sad to see just how many photos hang on the wall, some agents killed while working for Kingsman, a few done in by Eggsy and Merlin when they pushed the button and set off Valentine’s microchips. 

Eggsy stops in front of Harry’s picture, hand immediately rubbing over his abdomen. “This is your Papa, little Worm,” he whispers, as he always does. “He died a hero. He was amazing. He was brave and strong, and so smart. He was handsome…the best.” Eggsy stands there for a long moment, just looking at the picture and rubbing his stomach. Harry is facing the camera, leaning against a wall with a hint of a smile on his face. His eyes seem to meet Eggsy’s, and Eggsy can never look away. Would Harry be proud that someone like Eggsy was carrying his son? Is Eggsy the omega he would have wanted as his mate?

“Galahad.” Eggsy whirls around in surprise, his scent shocked and a bit alarmed. “I’m sorry.” Tristan smiles bashfully and holds up his hands. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” Tristan’s scent is warm and safe and Eggsy relaxes.

“It’s all right.” Eggsy casually steps away from Harry’s photo. “What are you doing here?”

“Just back from Athens,” Tristan replies. “A bit antsy, so I decided to go for a bit of a stroll. I haven’t been down here and ages.” He looks at the wall and sighs, taking a few steps to the left. “You never met the last Lancelot.”

“No.”

“He was a character.” Tristan shakes his head and chuckles. “I think the two of you would have gotten along famously.”

“Yeah, Merlin’s told me a few things,” Eggsy says. He freezes when Tristan moves back to stand in front of Harry’s picture.

“Galahad.” Tristan sighs. “A good man. A good agent. Proud, but deservedly so. He gave everything for Kingsman, every time. And in the end…”

“Yeah.” Eggsy can’t stop his scent from flaming out. Pain. Confusion. Loss. His hand immediately rubs over his abdomen as his Worm kicks up a storm in reaction to his Daddy’s emotions.

Tristan looks down and his eyes widen as he sees Eggsy’s hand twitch a bit. “The baby is kicking?”

“Yeah…he does that when I get…he does that a lot,” Eggsy finishes. “Wanna feel?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t wish to impose,” Tristan begins, but he looks interested.

Eggsy takes Tristan’s hand and places it on the right side of his stomach. “He usually gives a high-five right about…here.”

Tristan gasps as the baby gives a solid kick. “Incredible.”

“He must like you.” Eggsy winks at him. “He kicks for Roxy…Lancelot…all the time. He only does it now and then for Merlin…I figure my little bloke is still figuring him out.”

“Aren’t we all,” Tristan says with a grin. He slowly removes his hand. “I’m actually glad I ran into you, Galahad…”

“You just felt my baby say hello…think you can call me Eggsy.”

“Well, okay.” Tristan smiles almost shyly, his scent happy. “You may call me Matthew.” Eggsy nods. “I wished to talk to you about something.” Eggsy nods again, a little nervous but not actually frightened. “I realize that you and the baby’s father were not mated.” Eggsy’s scent deflates a bit and Tristan looks concerned. “Please don’t be upset.”

“I’m okay,” Eggsy says.

“I also think…I believe I know who the father is.” Tristan turns to look at Harry’s picture again. 

“I…”

“I knew Harry for many years. I’m sorry that you…that he won’t…I’m sorry that things didn’t work out for you in that way.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy whispers.

“I wanted to ask…I wanted to ask for permission to court you.”

Eggsy stares at him in shock. “Me?”

“Yes, you,” Tristan says with a grin. “I know we don’t know each other very well…we haven’t had much chance to interact socially. But we’ve always gotten along.”

“That’s…that’s true.” Eggsy can’t believe this is happening. Tristan is a good man, friendly and smart. He’s attractive, with big brown eyes and a charming smile. He’s also well fit, about Eggsy’s height with a slender frame. But Eggsy has never thought of him as more than a coworker.

“I think you are a good agent, Eggsy. You’re brave, and you take your work here quite seriously. You’re not in it for the accolades…you just wish to be the best agent you can, and I admire that. Especially when you have your gender working against you.” Eggsy nods, simply because he isn’t sure what else to do. “You’re smart, you’re full of laughter and joy. I think you will make a spectacular father to that baby.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says, blushing furiously. 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find you attractive,” Tristan says almost shyly. He moves in closer, not in a threatening way, but in a show of intimacy. Eggsy fidgets a bit as Tristan raises his hand, but he simply places it on Eggsy’s shoulder. “I think after a respectable period of courting, we could really come to care for one another. I hate the thought of you raising that child alone, and I would be more than happy to step in and assist. I know I could never be his true alpha father…” Tristan glances at Harry’s picture. “But I would love to be YOUR alpha.”

“I…I…” Eggsy takes a deep breath and forces himself to stop and think for a moment. Tristan is a kind man, a good alpha and an excellent agent. He could easily attempt to force himself on Eggsy at this moment, to use his alpha scent to make Eggsy unwillingly submit to him. But he’s not. He’s being a gentleman, and Eggsy knows he is incredibly lucky that Tristan’s even interested. Could he learn to care for Tristan in the way he’d cared about Harry? Unfortunately Eggsy knows that answer is no. “Thank you, Tristan, for the honor you do me,” he says politely. “But…I…I cannot accept. You’re a great bloke, and I really like you, but I don’t think…I don’t think I could be your omega. Not because of you,” Eggsy adds quickly. “Because you’re aces. I just…I don’t know…”

“It’s hard when you love someone and lose them,” Tristan says with a gentle smile. His scent holds a tinge of disappointment, but he doesn’t seem angry. “No one else can quite measure up, can they?”

“It’s not that,” Eggsy protests, although deep down he knows it’s exactly that. “You deserve someone that loves you.”

“You’re very sweet,” Tristan says. “My offer will continue to stand, if you would change your mind. But we’re still friends, correct?”

“Absolutely,” Eggsy promises. His stomach growls and he winces with embarrassment.

Tristan laughs. “I see now why you’ve turned me down. Here I am, offering to be your alpha, and instead of making sure you’re eating well, I’m talking your ear off. Let’s get something to eat. That is, if I could join you?”

“Course,” Eggsy says with a grin. 

Later that evening as Eggsy lays in his large comfortable bed in his suite, he stares into the darkness and thinks about Tristan and his offer. He’d immediately said no, because it felt like the right thing to do. Now, however, he rubs his hand back and forth over his stomach and mulls it all over. Tristan is posh, not as posh as Harry, of course, but well-educated and well-mannered. He’s an avid sportsman, interested in hunting and football and even auto racing. He’s friendly with everyone at Kingsman from Arthur to the cooks in the kitchen. Eggsy can see him frolicking with the baby on the floor, carrying him on his shoulders, teaching him how to kick a ball. Had Eggsy made a mistake?

But as he imagines those scenarios, he realizes the imaginary baby is NOT his. He doesn’t want to raise his son with Tristan.

Eggsy sighs and kisses his fingertip before touching it to his heart. “Good night, little Worm. Sweet dreams.”

Three days later Eggsy returns to his house and immediately goes up to look in the nursery. The room was originally an olive green, but now it is a beautiful sunny yellow. The window frames are a bright white, and a lovely white ceiling fan hangs from the ceiling. It’s all ready for Eggsy to decorate, and he has plans for the cheerful walls. Butterflies and plants and dinosaurs are going to cover the walls, giving his son protection while he’s a baby, and fodder for his imagination as he grows. 

“Uncle Merlin and Aunt Roxy were busy,” he tells his baby as he leaves the bedroom.

As he putters about the house that evening, he finds out just HOW busy. Every outlet has a plug protector in, so if Eggsy wants to plug in his coffeemaker, or his phone charger, he needs to remove the little piece of plastic to get to the outlet. Every drawer on the first floor has a lock and it takes an eternity for Eggsy to figure out how to open them. Not as long as it takes him to figure out the door knob covers. He roars with frustration when he can’t open his own back door. Eggsy angrily stomps back to the living room, eases himself down onto the sofa, and punches at his phone.

“Roxy, what the fuck?”

“Hello, Eggsy.”

“What the fuck?” Eggsy repeats. “Why is my entire fucking house on lockdown?” He groans as he sees rubber padding around the edges of his coffee table.

“Oh…you found the babyproofing, then?” Roxy sounds like she’s trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, I found it. I can’t get into my drawers. The back door…do I need a magic wand for that thing? Even the knobs on the stove and oven have protectors on them! Baby’s barely even got eyelashes and we’re covering up the outlets?”

“Please believe me when I tell you I had NOTHING to do with this,” Roxy supplies. “I was upstairs painting the entire time.”

“You mean…Merlin?” Eggsy asks incredulously.

“Yes, Merlin. He’s been doing research, Eggsy. You know how much that man loves research.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Apparently he uses his lunch breaks…when he takes them…to do research about babies. Babies before they’re born. Babies after they’re born. What’s good for babies. What’s harmful for babies. I guess one of the recent webpage went into detail about how the average home is full of danger and murder around every corner, and he felt he owed it to you to protect your baby.”

“That’s on my list of things to do around here!” Eggsy says unhappily. He loves his list, his little itemized sheet of things to do in preparation of his Worm’s arrival. “Wasn’t gonna let him stick his finger in an outlet, swear down!”

“I know, Eggsy, I know,” Roxy coos. “You know Merlin doesn’t have the capability to actually express his excitement about the baby, or how much he plans on spoiling him rotten. So this is how he’s dealing with it.”

“Fuck…this is ridiculous.” But secretly Eggsy finds it adorable. “Should I say thank you?”

“No. My advice is to simply let it happen…because you know this is just the beginning.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right. Room looks aces, Rox, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. And the doorknob covers? Simply pinch in both sides at once and you can turn the knob.”

“That’s it? Fuck me.” 

Eggsy hangs up and goes to stare at the back door. Guess these things aren’t just childproof…they’re idiot secret spy proof as well.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hi.” Eggsy eases himself into the back of the cab with as much grace as he can muster, which isn’t much. He’s beyond caring, actually. He’s woken up with one hell of a backache, and his Worm hasn’t been cooperating with anything at all. He’s finally broken down and purchased a pair of trainers that don’t require strings or tying, and he suddenly feels like an old man. His jeans don’t fit, so he’s stuck in a pair of men’s maternity trousers, and he’s lucky to find one jumper that doesn’t have stains all over the stomach, since his fork can no longer seem to find his mouth. Even though all he seems to want to do is eat and sleep. Thirty-two weeks…only eight more to go.

“Hello,” Roxy says almost cautiously, sniffing the air. Eggsy knows he’s sending out waves of irritation and fatigue, but again, he’s given his last fuck. “You all right?”

“Fine. Let’s just go. I’m bloody starving.” Little Worm does a bit of a somersault and Eggsy pokes at his side. “Oi, knock it off in there.”

“Bad morning?” Roxy asks sympathetically. 

“Every morning’s bad. If manage to piss and have it hit the bowl, I consider it a success.”

“Well, you’ve always had that problem, with a dick as tiny as yours,” Roxy retorts, and Eggsy can’t help but shove her and laugh.

“Bitch. Can’t help it that your dick is bigger than most men I’ve met.”

“Damn right.” She reaches over and squeezes his hand. “It’s good for you to get out. Merlin says you’ve been nesting like mad.”

“Can’t help it. Want everything perfect for my Worm.” Eggsy smiles as he thinks of the sweet little nursery. He finds himself in there at least once a day, remaking the crib or adjusting the mobile. 

“I invited your Mum along…and Daisy. Is that all right?” Roxy asks anxiously.

“Of course! Love seeing my girls.” Eggsy brightens at the thought, his scent growing sunny and happy. 

They chat during the short ride across town, although Eggsy is surprised when they pull up in front of one of the newer hotels. “Thank you,” Roxy says to the driver, climbing out and offering Eggsy a helping hand.

“Thought we was just going for fish and chips,” Eggsy says, glancing down at himself in dismay. 

“You look very nice. I figured since you wouldn’t be able to go to places like this for a while, we’d give it a try. Your mum and sister are already inside,” she promises. “They have a sweet little café in the back.”

“All right,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Just remember I can’t keep up with you so walk slow.” He starts feeling grumpy, fat, and ugly as he waddles through the lobby of the hotel. Some people look at him and smile fondly, while others put their noses in the air.

“Ignore them,” Roxy says, giving the arrogant fools her own look of annoyance. She links her arm through Eggsy’s and keeps pace with him as they go around to the back of the first floor.

“Wow, this looks…”

“SURPRISE!” A shot of blue confetti flies through the air and Eggsy is momentarily blinded. Once the papers finally flutter to the ground he sees a small room with five round tables. Seated at the tables are a few of his nicer neighbors, his Mum and sister, Merlin, Andrew, Tristan, and some of the support staff from HQ.

“What…how…” Tears flood Eggsy’s eyes and he instinctively rubs at his stomach.

“Like we’d let you have this baby without a shower, Egg.” Michelle hurries over to kiss him. “I know it’s more of an American thing, but I like the idea of a sweet little party for you and my grandson.” She touches his stomach.

“But…but…alphas and betas don’t come to things like this.” Eggsy turns to Roxy with wide wet eyes. 

“You know Kingsman alphas aren’t like any other people on the planet,” she whispers as she hugs him. “I’m your best mate and that baby’s godmother. Like I wouldn’t throw you a shower. Merlin helped me plan, and insisted on being here to make sure everything went smoothly. And Tristan…once he caught wind of it he asked to come. I believe he’s officially here as spokesman for the other alphas at the table, although they’d never admit they gave a rat’s arse about you,” Roxy finishes in annoyance.

“It’s okay,” he whispers back. Eggsy makes his way around the room, greeting people and thanking them for coming. When he gets to Merlin he swallows hard. “Merlin…I…thank you for helping Roxy plan this.”

Merlin stands. “I did it for Harry’s baby, of course. He deserves what every baby gets. And you…you deserve more than that.” Merlin gives him a hug and clears his throat. 

“Fuck, Merlin, really? Like I ain’t emotional enough.” He buries his face in Merlin’s strong neck for a moment then releases him. “Tristan, I…wow. Never thought I’d see you here.” They’ve grown closer since Tristan’s courting offer, but Tristan has not tried to propose again. “Showers ain’t exactly a playground for alphas.”

“Well, I think you and I both know that we are not your typical alpha or omega,” Tristan says with a grin. “Plus free food! Never going to say no to that.”

“Smart man.” Eggsy winks at him and allows his mother to lead him away. He laughs when he sees a ‘throne’ decorated with blue ribbon at one of the tables. 

The food is light but delicious, exactly what he’s craving. He’s seated with his mother on one side and Roxy on the other, although once he’s done eating he holds Daisy on his lap as best he can. He’s read about the ridiculous baby showers thrown across the pond, but thankfully this is nothing like that. No insane party games, no ridiculous ways to embarrass him. Instead it’s just a lovely meal with his closest friends, and a small stack of gifts to open.

“If you’d allow me, Eggsy, I’d like to go first,” Tristan says, walking over to where he’s sitting.

“Up!” Daisy announces, reaching up for the man she’s never met.

Eggsy starts to apologize but Tristan quickly picks her up and settles her on his hip, ignoring the way she starts playing with the buttons of his shirt. Eggsy sighs. This could have been his alpha, if he wasn’t such an emotional fool. “On behalf of the other employees at Kingsman, we’d like to present you with a gift for the future.” Eggsy gives him a strange look. “We’ve created a small account in your name. When you’re ready to change the nursery from a baby’s room to that of a young boy, we will fund it. New furniture, new paint on the walls, whatever you want. If he likes football or astronauts or trains, it will happen.”

Eggsy’s glad he’s sitting down. He swallows hard and looks up at his fellow knight. “I…I…that’s so thoughtful. Thank you, Tristan…and tell them thank you as well.” Tristan smiles down and pats his shoulder before returning to his seat with Daisy still in his arms.

He goes through the other gifts and thanks the givers, Roxy making careful notes on a pad so he can write official thank-you notes later. Merlin comes to tower over him, his scent neutral and face as deadpan as ever. “I will provide nappies,” he announces. “And I will investigate any sitter ye plan on using, or any crèche or nursery school.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Eggsy says formally. Merlin nods and sits back down. Roxy pokes Eggsy’s side, and he glares at her. He cannot laugh, even though he wants to. Merlin is grumpy as ever, but it’s obvious he’s as excited by this baby as everyone else.

People get ready to leave and Eggsy says goodbye to each and every one. Merlin calls for cabs and Tristan helps to load all the gifts. “Did you have a nice time, Eggsy?” Michelle asks anxiously.

“I did, Mum, thanks. Sometimes I feel so alone, but this reminds me of how many people are just a phone call or text away.” He hugs his mother tight. “Especially you. Love you, Mum.”

“Love you, my Egg. You’re gonna be such a good Dad.” 

“Baby!” Daisy announces, touching his stomach.

“That’s right, Dais. You’re gonna be the best auntie ever, right?”

“Yes!”

Eggsy slowly maneuvers himself onto his chair at the Table and glances around. Roxy, Merlin and Arthur are the only people actually in attendance. Everyone else flickers into view one by one, including Tristan, who is currently on a mission in Berlin. “Galahad,” Arthur says politely.

“Arthur…sir…” Eggsy winces and presses at his side, where Worm has been bouncing on his internal trampoline since three in the morning. 

“You look like hell,” Roxy observes.

“Thank you, Lancelot.” Eggsy gives her a glare. “Maybe you’d be doing better if you had a moving melon in your stomach. Maybe you’d handle it all better…the gas, the fatigue, the shortness of breath. Maybe if YOU were ever thirty-seven weeks pregnant you would look fresh as a daisy, full of energy, beautiful as ever. Sorry that I’m not.”

“I got your report on the automobiles, Galahad. Thank you for your thoroughness,” Merlin says, not looking up from his tablet.

“You’re welcome, Merlin. Not like I can do anything else. Not like I’m good for anything but sitting on my fat arse all day.”

“Well, the time spent in front of a computer has improved your writing skills, if nothing else,” Merlin says dryly. Eggsy gives him a snort but sits up a bit straighter. It’s not their fault he’s feeling the worst he’s ever felt in his entire life, and ruing the day he met Harry Hart and ruing even more the day he decided to raise his arse in the air for Harry’s dick.

Eventually every knight available has appeared in their seats and Arthur calls the meeting to order. Eggsy bites back a groan as he feels yet another pain in his back. He’s been having them since sunrise and he cannot seem to find a comfortable position. He tries not to fidget; he knows that’s not the way a gentleman behaves. But he thinks perhaps gentlemanly behavior can go out the window when he’s feeling this poorly.

He notices Arthur, Roxy, and even Tristan’s hologram staring at him in concern as he fights to relax. He knows his scent is harsh and low, and Roxy actually coughs once or twice. Arthur suddenly startles in his seat and looks at Merlin, who shrugs and nods. “Gentlemen, I must freeze the feed for a moment…technical difficulties on our end,” Arthurs says apologetically. “It won’t be a moment.” He nods to Merlin, who pushes a button and the holograms disappear.

Eggsy looks up in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that ye are going into labor, I believe,” Merlin says calmly.

“How the fuck could you know that?” Eggsy snaps.

“Because your tracker sends me not only your own heartrate and blood pressure, but that of the babe. All three numbers have risen, although the baby seems healthy.”

“Bruv, how…”

“I’ve done my research, and also paid attention at the doctor’s appointments and birthing classes we’ve attended,” Merlin says with a glare. “One of us needed to.”

“I paid attention,” Eggsy says defensively. He winces as another pain hits.

“I think you should go down to Medical, Galahad. Just in case,” Arthur suggests. “If it is false labor, then it is false labor.”

“Thanks, Arthur, but I don’t think…”

“Don’t make me officially order you,” Arthur says, his scent on the way to angry.

“Yes, sir. No, sir.” Eggsy struggles to his feet and Roxy quickly jumps up. “I’m fine. Finish your meeting.”

“I will have someone meet ye at Medical, and as soon as we’re done here, I will join ye,” Merlin vows.

“I’ll make this as short as I can,” Arthur promises.

“Don’t bother…I’m fine.” Eggsy waddles off, grumbling to himself as he goes.

He only has to pause four times on the way to Medical, stopping and leaning on the wall as the waves of pain come and go. Once he gets to Medical he finds a nurse waiting for him. “Hello, Galahad.”

“Nurse Pam, hi,” he says, wincing.

“Let’s get you changed into a gown and into an exam room, shall we?” The woman takes his arm, not holding him up but simply allowing him to lean on her if he needs it. 

Merlin is a man of his word, and the exam rooms are now toasty warm. Instead taking him to his usual room, however, the nurse leads him down the hall to a new area. A suite. A birthing suite, it looks like. There’s a large sink along the wall, a bassinet, and a incubator, along with many machines and wires that Eggsy doesn’t even want to think about.

It’s not long before Dr. Bennett enters the room, her smile warm and comforting. “Hello, Eggsy.”

“Doctor,” Eggsy says faintly. His scent is full of worry, and his hands twist and untwist on the sheets. “Still got three weeks.”

“Well, unfortunately your little man doesn’t have a calendar in there, does he?” She smiles again as she washes her hands. “You’re basically at full-term now…everything that needs developed is developed. He’s just in there wasting time, to be honest.”

“I’m scared,” he confides. “Knew this day was coming, but thought I’d have time to get ready.”

She places a cool hand on his forehead. “No parent is every ready, Eggsy. Just relax.” Nurse Pamela comes in and assists the doctor in preparing for the examination. 

Merlin hurries into the room just as she’s about to begin. “I’m sorry, lad. I made it as quickly as I could. Arthur managed to get the meeting done in record time.”

“Happy to see you, Merlin, ain’t gonna lie,” Eggsy says with relief. He waves his hand out and Merlin takes it. 

“Your vitals are good, and the baby is fine,” Dr. Bennett tells him. She pokes and prods a bit and finally steps away. “I believe it’s time for you to meet your son, Agent Galahad.”

Eggsy whimpers and looks up at Merlin. “I can’t do this. They’re gonna cut me open and get him out and expect me to take care of him for the next eighteen years. I can’t do it.”

“Lad, ye can do it. Ye are brave and strong and wonderful.” Merlin actually smooths his hair away from his forehead.

“I can’t. I can’t raise Harry’s baby. I’m gonna fail.” Eggsy stubbornly shakes his head, his scent wild and his heart monitor beeping like mad. “I can’t do it. You do it. I’ll give him to you. You raise him.”

“Oh, be quiet, you babbling idiot!” Merlin snaps. “Ye are going to raise Harry’s son better than he ever would have, so do shut up.” 

Eggsy’s so shocked at Merlin’s words that he actually does stop talking. He silently allows the nurses to prepare him for the C-section, and then they’re placing a little curtain just below his neck, blocking everything else from view. “I’m scared,” he whispers again.

“Eggsy, ye are everything this child could ask for. Ye are fearless, ye are brilliant, and most of all, ye are generous with a heart of gold. He is the luckiest baby on the planet.” Merlin smiles down at him, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“I wish Harry was here.” Eggsy’s lips tremble and a tear slides down his cheek.

“Aye, lad, so do I. But we will have to do our best for this baby…for Harry’s son…in Harry’s honor.” Merlin actually kisses the back of Eggsy’s hand.

Thirty minutes later the doctor holds up a squealing mass of baby, a wriggling crying boy with long legs and a head of dark curls. “Your son, Agent Galahad.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy says, openly weeping. 

“Aye, lad. Ye did a wonderful job.” Merlin kisses his hand again as tears stream down his face.

They clean the baby, weigh him, and check his vitals as the doctor closes Eggsy’s incision. Then he’s bundled back into his gown and the baby is finally placed in his arms. “Hello, my little Worm,” Eggsy whispers, staring at his son in wonder. His face is round and pink, eyes blue, button nose perfect. “My little boy…not a Worm anymore, are ya?” Eggsy kisses his nose and leans his face against the baby’s head. “Zachary,” he tells Merlin. “Zachary Hart Unwin.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, wee Zachary,” Merlin murmurs. “Welcome to your world.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Can I do anything else for you, Agent Galahad?”

“No, thanks, Phil.” Eggsy smiles at the Kingsman cab driver. “Appreciate your help.”

“I have two children of my own.” Phil touches the blanketed bundle in the carrier. “Love babies.” He thinks for a moment. “If it’s all right with you, sir, I could put in a request to be your regular on-call driver. I could keep a car seat in the boot, that way whenever you need a ride, it’s available.”

Eggsy clears his throat. “That…that sounds aces, Phil. I’ll send a request in to Merlin as well.”

“You and the little man have a nice first day home, then.” 

“Thank you.” Eggsy takes a deep breath and unlocks the door. “Welcome home, Zachary.”

Eggsy never knew how much his world could change in just a matter of days. Zachary was completely healthy, thankfully, but the doctors had asked to keep Eggsy for a few days after the Cesarean section, just to make sure he healed well. Eggsy originally planned to get out as soon as possible, but when the reality of taking care of a baby on his own finally came into focus, he was ready and willing to lay about a bit at HQ and have the nurses teach him about newborn care. He knew he could never repay Merlin for not only bringing a doctor on staff who specialized in the omega gender, but also finding a small group of nurses who had extensive experience in childbirth and post-natal care. Pamela, Stacy, Brian…they were all friendly and warm and, most of all, didn’t laugh at how clueless he was. He’d read the books, devoured the websites, but every fact and bit of information left his head once they’d put the baby in his arms to nurse for the first time.

Eggsy was just thankful Merlin wasn’t there to laugh when his tit sprayed milk up his baby’s nose.

Merlin had offered to accompany him home but Eggsy quickly declined. As much as he appreciated the offer, he wanted to bring his son into their home by himself. He wanted to introduce him to their life, their world. And he wanted to do it alone.

He struggles into the house with his baby carrier, diaper bag and knapsack, letting the bags fall to the ground while trying not to bump the carrier against the door, or the wall, or anything else. Zachary had slept through the car ride from the shop to the house, but it was almost time for him to eat, and Eggsy knew his luck wouldn’t hold out. Sure enough, when he undoes the straps of the carrier Zachary yawns and stretches. 

“Hello there, love. Just a minute.” Eggsy clumsily works the straps and buckles until he’s holding his son. “Here we go…we’ll eat soon, I promise.” He cuddles the baby close, bringing Zachary’s nose to his neck. The baby settles once he gets a whiff of his omega father. “I just have a few things to show you, all right?” He pats Zachary and rocks him a bit, then turns him in his arms so he can see the world around him, even though he knows full well that the baby is only seeing a whirl of light before his eyes. 

“This is the living room. This is where we’ll play, and maybe watch some telly. The sofa is really comfy for reading. Maybe we can even camp out here in front of the fire.” Eggsy smiles at the thought. “You’ll get to know the kitchen eventually, but we’ll skip it for now. Your kitchen is right here.” Eggsy taps his own chest. “But there is someone I need you to meet.” He carries the baby down the hall to the loo and opens the door. “THIS is Mr. Pickle. He was your Papa’s good friend for many years. I never knew him alive.” Eggsy smiles fondly as he looks at the stuffed dog. “He’s not a toy, though. You won’t be able to touch until you’re old enough to be careful.” Eggsy sighs. “We have a dog, too, but he’s with Aunt Daisy and your grandma right now.” He loved JB, and missed him dreadfully, but once he’d found out about the pregnancy it was just easier to have the dog stay with his mum. Daisy adored him, and Eggsy knew JB was happier there. He also hates to admit it, but JB reminds him of the final argument with Harry.

“Upstairs we go, then.” Eggsy wipes at his eyes, shocked to find them suddenly wet. “I’ll show you around, feed you, and then unpack the rest of your things.” He places Zachary on his shoulder as he heads upstairs. “This is Daddy’s room, but don’t think you’ll be sleeping in here. We’re not starting THAT bad habit.” Eggsy opens the master bedroom door and steps inside. “Grandma did that with Aunt Daisy and we’re STILL fighting to get her to sleep in her own bed. But maybe sometimes…if you have a bad dream, or you’re sick, you can sleep in here with me.” He stares at the large bed. “Gets awful lonely in here sometimes. Don’t tell anyone, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to wake up in someone’s arms again. Last person I did that with was your Papa…and I can’t imagine doing it with anyone else.”

Eggsy takes his time walking down the hall to the nursery. “Get ready, Zachary. Me and Uncle Merlin and Aunt Roxy worked really hard in this room. Want you to love it. Want it to be your happy place, your safe haven. If you’re tired or scared or angry or just need peace, want this to be a place where you can lay your head down for a bit.” 

Eggsy opens the door and sighs, just as he always does when he looks at the beautiful room created by all the people who already love the baby. The walls are still the sunny yellow, with trees and vines and flowers everywhere. Butterflies flit across from every corner, and a beautiful sun peeks from behind the leaves of a tree. Eggsy’s always had a talent for drawing, and most of the sketches are his own, except for two butterflies – drawn by Roxy and Tristan, of all people – and a unicorn, carefully painted by Merlin.

“A unicorn?” Eggsy said, tilting his head in confusion.

“Aye. It is the official animal of Scotland,” Merlin answered, frowning as he sketched the horn.

“You’re fucking joking.”

“I am not.” Merlin gave him a glare before turning back to his work. “They symbolize innocence and purity, as well as masculinity and power. All for the wee bairn.” 

“All right then…guess he’s getting a unicorn,” Eggsy said, throwing up his arms in defeat.

“Do you like it? I hope you do.” Eggsy walks the baby around the room, showing him his crib, his changing table, and then a small shelf by the rocking chair. “This…this is your Papa,” Eggsy whispers, picking up a framed photograph of Harry. “He was amazing, love. Can’t wait to tell you all about him. He was brave and strong and smart, and so handsome. Bet you’re gonna grow up to be just like him.” Eggsy carefully puts the frame back on the shelf. On the shelf are two photographs of Harry as well as one of his ties. He wanted something of Harry’s in the room, but didn’t want it set up as a shrine. He didn’t want Zachary to think his Papa was some sort of god. He just wanted him to know how special Harry was, and how lucky he was to have part of Harry in his genes. Zachary starts to whimper, waving his fists around angrily. “All right, then. I’ll tell you all about Papa while you’re eating.”

Eggsy sits down, opens his shirt, and gets things situated. He’s feeling a bit better about nursing, especially since his little man seems to be a bit of a hog. There are times Zachary doesn’t always immediately latch on, however, and that makes him nervous, but things go well this time. Eggsy looks down at his son’s face and touches his cheek before glancing around the nursery. Something seems odd in the house and he can’t quite put his finger on it. He knows they’re safe; he knows Merlin has state of the art security tech all over the place. Eggsy can barely figure out the baby monitor and camera system the wizard created, it’s so fancy. He then realizes the house is absolutely quiet. He’s used to the hustle and bustle of medical, with nurses coming in and out, visitors stopping by to say hello. Now all he hears is Zachary’s breathing and occasional grunts of satisfaction. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me now, huh, Zachary? Just the Unwin men.” Eggsy smiles at the thought. “We can do this. You and me.”

“I can’t do this. Thank Christ you’re here.” Eggsy grabs Merlin by the arm and practically yanks him into the house.

“I beg your pardon, lad.” Merlin pulls his arm away.

“I can’t do this. I haven’t had more than three words of adult conversation in a week. I wash up at the sink. I eat only things that don’t need silverware.” Eggsy is ready to pull his hair out. Merlin wrinkles his nose and Eggsy sighs. He knows his scent must be disgusting.

“Galahad, contain yourself,” Merlin snaps and Eggsy actually stands up straight. He’ll never forget that voice. He hears Trainer Merlin barking at him in his sleep sometimes. “I know ye have spoken with adults…your mother has been here more than once.”

“Yeah, but she mostly talked to the baby. I just…I want a real shower,” Eggsy moans.

“Ye couldn’t shower when your mother was here?”

“I…I didn’t.”

“Ye did nae trust your MOTHER with the baby?”

“Of course I trust her!” Eggsy says defensively. He knows he’s not making sense. He hasn’t made sense for days. He feels as if he’s been awake for weeks, drunk for weeks. His body is buzzing and his mind is spinning. He’s hyperfocused on the baby, and he can’t seem to get his fucking act together. He and the baby have been back to HQ for a check-up and they’re both fine, so he knows it’s probably the rearrangement of hormones in his body. Doesn’t make it any easier. It’s been a fortnight and Eggsy feels as if he’s crawling out of his skin.

“Ye have diffused bombs…thwarted villains. It’s a baby.” Merlin stares at him in shock.

“Thank you, Merlin, didn’t notice,” Eggsy snaps. “Let me tell you, bombs and villains and evil plans ain’t nothing compared to dirty nappies. Holy fuck, it goes into his mouth white…how does it come out smelling and looking like that?”

“I’m sure I dinnae know,” Merlin says serenely.

“Well, ya said you wanted to stop by and check in on us. You’re here, so you’re helping.” Eggsy turns on one heel and heads into the living room. 

“Me?” Merlin looks horrified.

“Yes, you. He was just fed, and I just changed him. I THINK he should be okay for the length of a shower.” Eggsy actually clasps his hands in front of his chest. “Please, Merlin? Just…keep an eye on him? Know he ain’t going nowhere, but I…”

“Eggsy.” Merlin’s face softens and he takes Eggsy by the shoulders. “Look into my eyes, lad. Deep breaths.”

“Right.” Eggsy breathes with Merlin and runs a hand through his hair. “I can do this.”

“Your body has been through quite a lot the last few weeks, it is nae a surprise that your mind is trying to catch up. Go take your shower. I will look after the babe.”

“Thank you. THANK you.” Eggsy actually kisses Merlin’s cheek before running upstairs.

He’s flying into the en suite before he realizes he doesn’t have to hurry. Zachary’s fine. He’s always fine; it’s not like he can crawl out of the bassinet or crib and go anywhere, but Eggsy is constantly on edge. His baby means everything to him, and he is petrified at the thought of anything happening to the darling mass of curls and poop downstairs in the living room.

Eggsy steps into the hot shower, closes his eyes, and lets the water stream over his body. He leans against the wall and groans, taking deep breaths and just trying to find his brain again. The baby is fine. He’s safe. Merlin’s with him, and Merlin can do anything.

“Now, Master Zachary, this will not do.” Eggsy tiptoes down the stairs and hovers in the hall, feeling more human than he has in ages. His hair is clean, his clothing is clean, and he might even be able to use a knife and fork with dinner. “Ye are making alarming faces and squirming…I do believe that means ye are attempting to soil your nappy, which your daddy promised you wouldn’t do. Perhaps we should try a bit of distraction?” Eggsy peeks into the living room and grins as Merlin clumsily gets the baby out of his downstairs bassinet. “Let’s see…” Merlin carefully arranges him in his arms. Zachary winces and waves his hands. “Yes, I know I am not your Daddy, but I will have to do for now.” Merlin walks around the room, stopping in front of a painting on the wall. “I gave your Papa this for his fortieth birthday. He always loved Greece…asked for missions there whenever I could find them.” Eggsy blinks. He didn’t know that. “This is the Parthenon…the temple of Athena Nike…” Merlin points out. Zachary spits a bit in response. “My thoughts exactly, young man. I prefer the Roman mythology to the Greek. But your Papa always was a bit of a peacock.” Merlin stares at the painting for a long moment. “He was my very best friend, you see, so I put up with it. I put up with so much.” Merlin shakes his head. “It’s why I’m bald. But he was a good man…a very good man. He would have loved ye very much, would have spoiled ye rotten.” Merlin lifts the baby to his face and rubs his chin along the curly head. “I promise to tell ye all about him, although unlike your Daddy, I will tell ye the truth.”

“Oi, you insinuating I’m gonna be lying to my son?” Eggsy figures it’s time to make his presence known. “Hey there, Zhu-Zhu, you bonding with Uncle Merlin?”

“What did ye just call him?”

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes. He’s always liked nicknames; he’s the one that called Daisy “Flower” from the day she was born. “His initials, innit? Z…H…U.”

“Ye make him sound like a panda at a zoo,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes. “And yes, we were bonding.”

“Feel free to come do that any time.” Eggsy sighs. “Thank you so much. I feel better…shower makes a new man outta me. Mind if I get something to eat?”

“Of course not.” Merlin follows Eggsy into the kitchen with the baby in his arms.

Eggsy makes himself a salad and a can of soup and all but inhales it. “Christ…thank you,” he says again.

“I am always here for you, Eggsy,” Merlin says solemnly. “The look in your eyes concerned me when ye opened the door.”

“I’ll be fine, I just…it’s crazy. I’m exhausted, but I wake up like every two hours to check on him. If I leave the room he’s in, I get all…itchy.”

“I’m sure that will all fall into place soon,” Merlin says kindly.

“What you said…you’re gonna tell Zachary about Harry?” Eggsy says quietly. “Appreciate that. He’ll need to know about his Papa, and you know more about him than anyone else.”

“I have a feeling young Master Unwin and I will have many talks about Harry Hart,” Merlin says, looking down at the baby and smiling. “Won’t we?”

Zachary answers with a loud expulsion of gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sharing here...I threw a bit of myself into this chapter. My son was six weeks early, and even though he was fine once he came home after three weeks in the NICU, I was a bundle of nerves. My husband was there to help care for him, but I swore I was trembling out of my skin for weeks.
> 
> Also, I have a tendency to give nicknames to people in my family. A nephew with the initials AJE is now called "Aje" by everyone, and his sister Jenna is "Jayce," all because of me. So little Zachary gets a nickname from his Daddy, pronounced "Zoo-Zoo."
> 
> I know. I'm weird. :)


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey.” Eggsy groans as he leans over to pick up Zachary’s stuffed dragon. “Seriously, bruv, getting real tired of finding out about gravity. Am I late?”

“Nae,” Merlin says, not looking up from his desk. “I told ye nine, and it is eight fifty-six.”

“Aces.” Eggsy lets Zachary’s bag slide from his shoulder onto a chair. The baby starts to wriggle a bit in his arms, turning toward the sound of Merlin’s voice. “Yeah, I know. You want Uncle Merlin.”

“Did ye bring the swaddler?” Merlin asks. He appears nonchalant, but Eggsy can hear the hope in his voice. Eggsy grins, his scent pleased and happy. Merlin would die before he admits it, but he loves wrapping Zachary close to his body and carrying him around as they work.

“Sorry, Merlin. Tummy time today.” Eggsy digs in the bag for the baby’s little quilt but freezes when he turns back around. “What the fuck is that?”

“Language, Galahad,” Merlin says sternly. He reaches for the baby. “What does it look like? It’s a new rug.”

“I see that, but…”

“Ye have been working in here with me for the last three months, and ye will probably be in here for the next three. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to have a bit of a soft space on the floor for the bairn.” Merlin happily takes the baby from Eggsy. “How is my little assistant? Ready for work? We have some interesting puzzles to unravel today, Master Unwin.”

“Like I said…tummy time,” Eggsy reminds him, chuckling as he puts the quilt down on the new rug. If Merlin and most of the Kingsman staff had their way, Zachary’s bottom would never know anything but a set of loving arms. From Arthur down to the cooks in the kitchen, Zachary has utterly bewitched almost everyone he’s come in contact with. “Wanna get those arms and upper body nice and strong.”

“Well, I need his help before he gets tummy time.” Merlin plops down in his chair. “I need to decide if Gawain will be heading for India or Cambodia, and Zachary normally has an instinct for such things. Make tea, please.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy mutters. “Thought we was focusing on Tristan today.”

“Plans have changed,” Merlin says simply. Eggsy hears something odd in his voice but Merlin’s eyes are focused on his screen as he swings side to side in his chair. “Tristan will more than likely be heading to the States.”

“The States?” Eggsy blinks at him. 

“Yes. Tea, Galahad,” Merlin barks, and Eggsy snaps to attention.

Two hours later Eggsy and Merlin are leaning over a set of maps as Zachary babbles and drools on his quilt. Eggsy glances down at him and smiles, watching his son struggle to push himself up and look around the room. “Good boy,” Eggsy calls out, his scent warm and proud. His son is going to be the best at everything, he just knows it. And when he does well, Eggsy’s going to tell him.

“Zachary, do ye think we should push for India, or is there something we’re missing?” Merlin calls out without looking at the baby. 

“Blathergoobah,” Zachary replies, planting his face in the blanket.

“Well, that IS an interesting thought,” Merlin muses. “I do believe you’re right.”

Eggsy looks from baby to wizard and shakes his head. This isn’t the first time Merlin has seriously had conversations with the baby about mission parameters before making a decision. “Tell me, Merlin…where’d you learn to speak baby?”

“You don’t ‘learn’ to speak baby. You must have a connection.” Both Merlin and Eggsy turn to look at the figure on the floor. “And we have a…” The men stare in shock as Zachary wriggles, thrusts, and rolls himself onto his back. “…connection,” Merlin finishes in a whisper. Zachary looks as shocked as they are to find himself on his back, staring at the ceiling. He whimpers and flails a bit.

“My good boy!” Eggsy scoops him up and kisses him all over. “Look at you! You rolled over! Rolled over for Daddy and Uncle Merlin!” Eggsy buries Zachary’s face against his scent gland and actually starts to cry. He’s thinking about starting small missions again once the baby’s six months old, and the thought of missing the important milestones scares the hell out of him…but he didn’t miss this one. “Daddy’s precious boy. Such a smart baby!”

“I think all babies end up rolling over, Eggsy,” Merlin says with a snort, but his smile is fond as he rubs the top of Zachary’s head. “Although he did it with a bit of flair, I’d say.”

“Flair…just like his Papa,” Eggsy says absently, putting Zachary back down on his stomach.

“Aye,” Merlin says, studying Eggsy carefully. “Eggsy, about Harry. Ye know he was nae perfect, correct?”

“Course I do,” Eggsy snaps. “Pretty much said that as an omega, I’d be a mistake at the Table, didn’t he? Guess I proved him wrong.”

“Ye most certainly did. I just…I worry about ye sometimes.” Merlin’s voice is softer than usual. “Ye rarely go out, ye have nae shown any interest in dating.”

“Busy with my son. He comes first,” Eggsy says stubbornly. “Besides, I’m still fat. Ain’t no alpha interested in me.” He rubs his stomach. Not that he wants an alpha interested in him.

“Those two statements are incorrect,” Merlin retorts. “Ye are far from fat. Ye have gotten into very good shape, especially since ye are still nursing. And I know of one alpha who is VERY interested in ye.”

Eggsy blushes. “Oh. You…you talked to Tristan, then? Matthew, I mean.”

“I dinnae have to. I see it whenever he is with ye, and the wee lad. He is quite taken with ye both. His scent becomes so wistful.”

“He’s a good man, and a great friend…but that’s all he’ll ever be. We talked about it,” Eggsy says. “That’s it.”

“Very well.” Merlin seems to give up. “Zachary, if ye can keep your acrobatics to a minimum, we need to focus on the mission.”

Zachary rolls onto his back again and lifts his hand in what looks like something very similar to a two-finger salute. Eggsy grins. “That’s my boy.”

“I still don’t understand why we have to be here,” Merlin grumbles as he settles in next to Eggsy.

“Because he’s six months old, this is his first taste of something other than breast milk, and I want it recorded,” Eggsy says without looking away from his son. He smiles encouragingly at Zachary as he stirs the cereal into the breast milk. “And you’re gonna love it, aren’t ya, Zhu-Zhu?”

“I thought he’d have, you know, real food,” Roxy says, wrinkling up her nose as she looks down in the little bowl.

“He will, eventually. We start out with this to get the taste of something solid on his tongue. Then we’ll start moving into actual food.” Eggsy makes faces at Zachary, who starts giggling. “Fruits and vegetables and meats! Don’t that sound good?” Zachary beams back at him and Eggsy’s heart hurt. His scent goes from eager to wistful and he slowly puts the bowl down. “Besides, gotta get him weaned soon for when…for when I go out on missions. Ain’t like I can be dragging a breast pump around.”

“I could make it look like some sort of weapon,” Merlin suggests, and Eggsy has to smile.

“Thanks, bruv, but it’s time. He got six months from me, and I still have a lot frozen for him, so he’s good.” Eggsy boops his son on the nose. “Okay, you ready to film?”

“Aye,” Merlin says with a sigh, touching the side of his glasses.

“All right, then.” Eggsy smiles at his son again, who wriggles in the highchair. “Okay, love, here it comes.” He takes a bit of cereal on the spoon and touches the baby’s mouth with it. Zachary looks alarmed, and then purses his lips. He gets the slightest bit on his tongue and smacks his mouth a little, making a face. “That’s it, Zachary. Go ahead. Yummy.” Eggsy gives him a bit more.

“I swear it won’t always be this bad,” Roxy says to the baby. “Start with this, and one day I’ll take you out for filet mignon and champagne.”

“When he’s thirty,” Eggsy snaps without looking at her. “My boy ain’t gonna drink.”

“With his alpha father’s genes? That’s a bloody laugh,” Merlin snorts. “Harry’s family has a special gift for imbibing alcohol without getting intoxicated.”

“Well, we ain’t telling Zhu-Zhu that,” Eggsy all but growls, his scent angry. “Booze just about ruined my life, didn’t it, thanks to Dean and Mum?” The baby starts to whimper at the bitterness in the air. “Oh, sorry, baby.” Eggsy leans in and kisses Zachary’s head. “Let’s try again, okay? Daddy’s not mad, swear down. Be a good boy.” He gives Zachary another spoon of cereal and he unceremoniously allows it to dribble down his chin. “Fuck,” Eggsy mutters, sitting back.

“Give me that.” Merlin takes the spoon and bowl from Eggsy before turning the highchair a bit so he can face the baby. “Master Unwin, ye must start eating something other than what your father has provided. We need him in the field…ye and I have discussed this.” He scoops a tiny bit of cereal on the spoon and offers it to Zachary. His eyes, now a lovely shade of hazel exactly between the color of Harry and Eggsy, focus on Merlin as he opens his mouth a bit. “That’s a good lad. I promise he will not be gone long at the beginning, or much at all, if I can help it. We will keep your daddy close. But in the meantime, ye must eat.” Another bit of cereal goes in.

“Are you the baby whisperer?” Roxy murmurs.

Merlin ignores her. “Vegetables…carrots for your wee eyes, and yams and squash. Those are full of good vitamins. We want to get big and strong, don’t we, young Master Unwin?” Another little spoon. “Green beans, for manganese and Vitamin K. And then the vitamin C! Apples…you will LOVE apples. They are a particular favorite of mine, and when ye are big enough, I will teach ye to make my mam’s apple tarts.” Zachary giggles and kicks his feet, responding to the pleased beta scent coming from Merlin. 

“Unbelievable.” Eggsy leans back and crosses his arms over his chest. “You are a fucking walking baby encyclopedia, swear down.”

“Nae, I just have a lot of time to research.” Merlin smiles and hands Eggsy the empty bowl. 

“Okay, so his clothing is in here, and the bottles and breast milk and food in here…” Eggsy piles the bags on his mother’s kitchen table. “Toys here…monitor…”

“Eggsy, you do realize I’ve raised two children of my own…had a baby just a few years ago.” Michelle smiles as she pets the top of Daisy’s head.

“I can help feed him, right?” Daisy says hopefully, smiling down into the carrier. She’s three now, and absolutely in love with her baby nephew. 

“I’m counting on you to help Mum with him. You’re the main babysitter,” Eggsy tells her, and she beams with pride. He turns back to his mother. “I know, Mum, I know you’re amazing with him, and you’re the best mum and grandma ever. It’s just…I ain’t ever been away overnight before.”

“It’s just a tailor job in Paris, right? You’ll be back in a few days?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says sullenly. It IS a job in Paris, but it’s also his first overnight mission in the eight months since Zachary’s birth. Eggsy knows he’s physically ready, and the job is easy: stealing some intel. Emotionally, however, he’s a wreck. “Just…don’t let him do anything exciting until I get back.”

“Yes, Eggsy, if he decides to start crawling, I’ll inform him he must stop immediately until Daddy gets back from Paris,” Michelle says with an eye roll.

“Sorry.”

“Oh, Egg, it’s fine. I understand.” Michelle hugs him. “My baby has a baby…it still blows my mind.”

“Can I have a baby?” Daisy asks innocently. “I like babies.”

“Not until you’re mated and all grown up,” Eggsy tells her. “All right…I gotta go or I’m never leaving.” Eggsy scoops Zachary out of the carrier. “Bye, Zhu-Zhu…remember Daddy loves you so much. More than anything. Be good for Aunt Daisy and Grandma, yeah?” He kisses his son over and over, burying the baby’s face in his scent gland so he won’t forget him. Zachary starts to whimper at the anguish in Eggsy’s scent.

“Go ahead, babe. It won’t get easier,” Michelle says softly, taking the baby.

Eggsy groans, kisses the top of Daisy’s head, and then his mother’s cheek. “Bye.”

He all but runs out to the waiting Kingsman cab, angrily wiping at the tears on his face. “All right, Galahad?” Phil asks kindly.

“Yeah, thanks.” Eggsy draws a shuddering breath. “Fuck.”

“Ye do realize, Eggsy, we can find a place for you at HQ,” Merlin’s voice says through his glasses. “Ye dinnae need to go out in the field. We have an ample amount of agents now, all well-trained. We could use your quick mind and knowledge in my department.”

“I appreciate that, Merlin,” Eggsy says, wiping at his face once more. “But I’m gonna keep doing my job, which is making sure the world’s a safe place for my son and all the other kids out there.”

Eggsy loves his job. He does. He loves the excitement, the physicality of it, the working through situations like a puzzle. He’s always dreamt of doing something amazing with his life, something worthwhile. He loves Kingsman and is proud to be an agent. Getting back into the field is like getting on a bike, apparently; he feels the same rush, the same excitement, the same pride in his work. What he hadn’t counted on, however, was the way his mind kept drifting off to London, wondering what his son was up to. Was he being good for Michelle? Was he sleeping through the night like usual, or was he keeping Michelle and Daisy up? Was he crying for his Daddy…or did he not even miss him? Maybe Zachary would forget him. Michelle and Daisy both smell a bit like Eggsy, so perhaps he would easily transfer his affections to them.

Eggsy lets himself into his tiny hotel room in Paris on the second night and flops onto the sofa. He touches the side of his glasses. “I have the intel, Merlin,” he says tiredly. “Gonna get something to eat, shower, and go to bed. Should be able to slip out unnoticed tomorrow morning.”

“Excellent, Galahad…good job.”

“How’s…how’s everything there?” Eggsy asks evasively. He desperately wants to ask about his family; he knows Merlin has cameras in Michelle’s home.

“Everything is fine. Zachary pulled himself up and toddled from a chair to the sofa.”

“WHAT?” Eggsy shrieks. “He’s only eight months old. He can’t be…”

“I’m kidding, lad. They have filled their days with food, nappies, toys and singing. So much singing. Your sister has a sweet voice, but does she nae know more than three songs?”

“Let me guess…Beauty and the Beast?” Eggsy says with a grin.

“If I have to hear Be My Guest once more…”

“Serves you right for playing a joke like that on me.”

“I look forward to seeing ye tomorrow, lad…and I’m sure young Zachary will be happy to see ye as well.”

“I hope so,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

Eggsy’s feet barely touch the ground as he runs up the pavement from the cab to his mother’s house. He knocks on the door and almost runs his mother over as she opens it. “Hi, Mum, how are you?” He kisses her cheek and anxiously looks around the living room, his scent high and wild.

“Fine, how are you?”

“Good. Where’s…” Eggsy looks over to where Zachary is sitting with Daisy on the floor.

“Dada!” Zachary reaches up, smiles, and starts to cry at the same time. “Dada!”

“Zhu-Zhu!” Eggsy dips down, sweeps his son into his arms, and hugs him. His emotions swirl and flow through his body as his son cuddles close. 

No ‘well-done’ from Merlin has ever made him feel like this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy first birthday to Zachary. Let's celebrate with some Feelz.

Eggsy is hard at work over a mission report when someone knocks at his door. “Thank Christ.” He stretches and stands up. “C’mon in!” His face lights up and his scent warms as he sees who’s on the other side. “Matthew! Hey!”

“Hello, Eggsy.” Tristan grins as he comes in the door, his scent as happy as Eggsy’s. 

“Feel like I ain’t seen you in ages.” Eggsy comes around to sit on the edge of the desk.

“Well, Merlin has kept me busy,” Tristan agrees. “Which I prefer. Down time doesn’t agree with me. I don’t have someone at home waiting for me to play with him.”

“Yeah, cuz that’s all we do.” Eggsy makes a face. “Remind me to call you when he’s in a bit of a strop, you’ll find out how much we play.”

“I believe I will be busy,” Tristan says with a wink, and Eggsy knows he’s teasing. Tristan adores Zachary, and the feeling is quite mutual. “Speaking of the little monster, I brought him a souvenir.” He hands Eggsy a bag.

“C’mon, bruv, you don’t gotta do that.”

“I like doing it.”

“Where were you this time?” Merlin’s been fairly mum about Tristan’s whereabouts lately, although Eggsy understands that. Just because he and Merlin are good friends doesn’t mean he can tell Eggsy everything.

“Back to the States,” Tristan says, nonchalantly, leaning against the wall of Eggsy’s office with his arms crossed over his chest.

“The States?” Eggsy frowns and his scent grows confused. “They really need our help?”

“The country is absolute boorish wasteland, Eggsy. They need all the help they can get.”

“I’m sure they’d appreciate that.” He opens the bag. “Aw, Matthew, he’ll love it. He’s really into stuffies right now.” Eggsy smiles at the dark brown stuffed horse. “And he doesn’t have a horse.”

“I figured as much. I remembered dinosaurs, butterflies, dogs, but no horses. It’s a thoroughbred, if it matters.”

“Of course it matters. My boy’s gotta have a posh stuffie.” Eggsy puts the toy back in the bag. “Hope you’re gonna be around next month for his birthday party.”

“I will move heaven and earth, and I’m sure Merlin will, too.” Tristan’s scent grows fond. “I cannot believe he’s a year old already.”

“Tell me about it.” Eggsy touches the framed photo on his desk. “Growing like a weed. Got his Papa’s height, I’m thinking.”

“Eggsy…” Tristan stands up and walks over to him. His face is troubled and his scent matches the expression on his face.

“Everything all right?” Eggsy frowns up at him. “You didn’t get hurt on your mission, did you?”

“No, I’m quite all right.” Tristan sighs. “Although speaking of injuries, I should get down to Medical. I did things a bit out of order…came to you before reporting there.”

“Naughty agent,” Eggsy scolds, checking his watch. “Fuck me, I gotta get outta here. Told Emily I’d be there for Zachary at three.”

“Everything working out with her, then?” 

Eggsy smiles. He couldn’t be more pleased with the babysitter provided by Kingsman. She is the sister of a seasoned agent, Dagonet, and their entire family has been part of Kingsman for generations. “Yeah, she’s aces. Understands work trips and all…and she’s so great with him. Sometimes I think he’s sad when I come to pick him up. Loves playing with her little girl.”

“Well, I’ll let you get going, then.” Tristan heads for the door. 

“Thanks again for the gift, Matthew.”

“Of course.” Tristan looks as if he wishes to say something else, then changes his mind. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Hi, Mum.” Eggsy kisses his mother’s cheek as she comes in the door. “And hello, my flower!”

“Presents!” Daisy announces, struggling with a bag. “We brought presents for Zhu-Zhu. I helped pick them.”

“Of course you did, because you are the best auntie ever!” Eggsy vows, picking her up and swinging her around. “He’s in the living room in his play yard.”

“Yay! Zachary…presents!” Daisy shouts, running down the hall.

“WALK!” Michelle bellows. “All right, babe, what can I do to help?”

“Nothing, Mum, got it covered. Got light sandwiches for the adults, with some crisps and veggies, mac and cheese and fish fingers for Daisy, and then stuff for Zachary, of course.” Eggsy leads the way into the kitchen. “Gonna be a small group, anyway. Emily and her daughter, Tristan, Merlin, Roxy, Mrs. Haven from next door.”

“He’s a lucky little boy,” Michelle says softly. “You’re surrounded by good people, Eggsy…you don’t know how fortunate you are.”

“I do know, Mum. Plus he got the best Grandma ever, don’t he?” He kisses her cheek again and checks his watch. “Figure we’ll eat a little before noon, then he can have his cake and not be late for his nap. Not creating THAT disaster,” Eggsy says with an eye roll. He’s discovered meltdowns of epic proportions when he messes with his son’s routine.

“I’m proud of you,” Michelle says suddenly and he blinks at her. “You were always smart, and always responsible. I was a little concerned, though, when I thought of you raising a baby on your own. An omega parent needs an alpha partner, and I was worried. But you…you’ve done a great job. Better than I ever could.”

“Mum,” Eggsy says, blushing. He blinks away a few tears. “Woulda liked to have Har…I mean, I woulda liked to have the alpha around, but things happen. And it’s like you said…I’m only doing this well cuz of everyone around me who helps.” The doorbell rings as if on cue. “And there are some of those people.” He gives her one last kiss and a filial snuggle at her scent gland before heading to the door.

“Open your back gate,” Merlin orders as soon as the door opens. 

“Hello to you, too, Merlin,” Eggsy says.

“Do as I say. Tristan is back there with the truck.”

“The truck? WHAT truck?” Eggsy’s eyes narrow. “What did you buy him?”

“Nothing. I’m on assembly. I had nothing to do with purchasing.” Merlin breezes past him and heads into the house. “Michelle, lovely to see ye again,” Eggsy hears Merlin call out.

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy mutters. Curse international spies with large bank accounts and no children of their own to spoil. “Oi, it better not involve livestock!” He yells after Merlin as the doorbell rings again.

“Happy birthday dear Zachary…happy birthday to you!” Everyone finishes singing and Zachary claps his hands. He eagerly reaches for the flickering candle.

“No, Zhu-Zhu.” Eggsy captures his little hands. “Go ahead, Daisy. Blow it out and make a wish for him.”

“Zhu-Zhu wishes that I get a lot of presents on MY birthday.” Daisy blows out the candle and everyone laughs.

“A very wise wish, Daisy,” Tristan says.

Eggsy cuts a tiny piece of cake and gives it to his son. Zachary studies it for a long moment, pokes at it, and then licks his finger. He seems to approve, for he slowly starts picking all the icing off to lick from his fingers. “Sweet tooth,” Michelle observes. “Like his Daddy.”

“And his Papa,” Merlin offers as he starts the coffeemaker. “Harry loved sweets.”

Eggsy sighs and stops cutting for a moment, studying his son as he plows through his birthday cake. He wonders, not for the first time, what their lives would be like with Harry there. Would he ask for chocolate cake, or vanilla? Would he scold Zachary for making a mess, or would he laugh and take pictures? There’s just so much Eggsy never got to know about him.

“Are you all right?” Roxy asks quietly. 

“Yeah. Sorry. Your cake, Lady Roxanne.” Eggsy hands her a piece of cake.

Cake is passed around, coffee is poured, and by that time Zachary is waving his sticky hands around and fussing. Thankfully he’s managed to miss his hair, and has only covered half his face and both hands with cake and icing. Eggsy carefully wipes him off, getting every crevice of his neck just in case. Michelle happily takes him so Eggsy can finish cleaning up, and the women (including Daisy and Emily’s daughter) head into the living room. Roxy is the only alpha in the group of females, but she seems fairly comfortable as she walks away deep in conversation with Emily. “Weather isn’t too bad,” Tristan observes to Merlin. “I do believe we could get this done today.”

“Agreed. I’m almost done with my coffee,” Merlin replies.

“Okay, WHAT is in those piles and boxes?” Eggsy demands. “If you two are gonna destroy my garden, I have the right to know.”

“We are nae ‘destroying’ anything,” Merlin informs him. “We got Zachary a playset.”

“A wot?” Eggsy gasps.

“A playset,” Tristan repeats. “There is a sandbox, a slide, a swing, and a little fort. He won’t get much use out of everything at first, but I think he’ll enjoy the slide and swing. The fort has a ladder, and a little rock wall on the side.” He frowns as Eggsy continues to stare at him. “Unless…unless it WILL ruin your garden, and in that case, I will gladly return it. I simply thought…”

“It’s aces, Matthew,” Eggsy whispers, gratitude filling his heart and spilling out through his emotional scent. “So thoughtful. I was thinking about something like that but haven’t had time to research.”

“I took care of the research,” Merlin informs him. “This is a very safe, very sturdy object. Zachary will be quite safe, and since I will be assisting in the assembly, ye know it will be put together correctly.”

“I can do it, Merlin,” Tristan says lightly, although his scent flares a bit. “I may only be a dumb alpha, but I can follow multi-step directions.”

“I am aware, but I will still oversee things.”

“I’ll go start getting things organized.” Tristan puts his paper plate in the rubbish bin and his cup in the sink.

“Toolbox by the back door,” Eggsy offers. He watches Tristan go out into the garden and sighs.

“Everything all right, lad?” Merlin brings the remnants of the cake to the counter. “Your scent is quite…wistful.”

“I should be able to love him,” Eggsy says quietly. It’s something that’s been on his mind over the last few weeks, ever since Tristan’s gift of the stuffed horse. “He’s a good man. He’s fit as fuck, and he’s so kind. Loves us.”

“Ye cannae force it.” Merlin puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know, I just…Harry’s gone. He ain’t coming back. Me and Zachary would be lucky as hell to have an alpha like Matthew. I just…it’s like when I try to think about Matthew, I feel as if I’m cheating on Harry, which is fucking mental. We had ONE night together.”

“Percival sends his regards, by the way,” Merlin almost blurts out. Eggsy blinks at the sudden change in subject. “He did wish to be here, and appreciated the invitation, but that meeting with MI-6 went far longer than expected.”

“It’s fine. He sent a sweet gift. Woulda liked to have seen you two interact in real life, though,” Eggsy says with a wink. He still can’t wrap his head around the idea of Merlin and Percival as a romantic item.

“If ye behave, perhaps someday,” Merlin says with an eye roll. “I’m going out to help Tristan.”

“I gotta get the birthday boy up to bed, or he’ll be an absolute nightmare later,” Eggsy says. “I’ll be out soon.”

Eggsy wrestles his irritable son from his grandmother and aunt, telling everyone to stay put until he comes back down. They make their excuses to leave, however, giving Zachary one last kiss and thanking Eggsy for the party. “Someone else needs a nap,” Michelle says, tugging at Daisy’s braid. “She’s had an exciting day.”

“I’m not tired,” Daisy says stubbornly, yawning so big her jaw cracks.

“Of course not. Thanks for all your help, Daisy. You’re the best aunt ever,” Eggsy promises. 

He heads upstairs with the baby and changes his nappy before settling into the rocking chair with him. He knows Zachary is tired enough to go right down, but Eggsy needs a moment of peace and quiet with his son. He glances out the bedroom window into the garden and smiles as he sees Merlin and Tristan already arguing about something. Eggsy buries his face in Zachary’s curls for a moment and catches a whiff of cake along with Zachary’s own delicious baby scent. “Dada,” Zachary says with a yawn.

“You’re gonna need a bath tonight, little man.” Eggsy gives him one more kiss and settles him into his crib with his stuffed dino and stuffed horse.

Eggsy cleans up a few more things in the kitchen before heading out to the garden. “Ye are the muscle, Tristan. I am obviously the brains,” Merlin is saying.

“We aren’t at work, Merlin. You are not the boss of me here,” Tristan says, smiling pleasantly.

“Oi, remember I got neighbors. No fighting, no swearing,” Eggsy says as he approaches.

Merlin swipes the printed directions from Tristan’s hand. “Just do as I say, agent,” he barks.

“Fine.” Tristan winks at Eggsy and waits for further instruction.

“Can I help?” Eggsy asks.

“NO,” Tristan and Merlin answer as one.

“All right, then. I’ll just supervise.” Eggsy takes a seat on a bench a safe distance away.

He watches with amusement as the two men bicker. The play set starts to take shape, however, so obviously whatever they’re doing is working. Eggsy sighs happily. It’s a cool October afternoon, but not too cool, and the sun is warm on his face. 

Merlin puts down his directions and comes to sit next to Eggsy. “I’m taking a break,” he announces.

“Feeling old?” Tristan says sympathetically.

“Hardly,” Merlin snorts. He glances at Eggsy, his scent a bit anxious.

“You all right, Merlin? Need a cuppa?” Eggsy asks half in jest. Merlin is rarely anxious.

“Nae, lad, I am fine.”

“You okay, Matthew? Need a drink or anything?” Eggsy asks. Omega tendencies die hard.

“I’m fine, Eggsy, thank you,” Tristan says with a smile.

“I…we…need to talk with ye, lad,” Merlin says slowly. Something on his face, in his voice, makes Eggsy sit up straighter. 

“You can always talk to me, Merlin,” Eggsy says, although he feels his body tighten. Tristan keeps working but his scent grows dark and worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s very good news, actually. I just…” Merlin runs a hand over his bald head. “I’m not sure of the right way to tell ye. I’m afraid…I’m afraid ye will feel we have betrayed ye.”

“Merlin, you’re fucking freaking me out!” Eggsy snaps. “Just say it.”

“Harry Hart is alive,” Merlin blurts out.

Eggsy’s sure he’s misheard. He shakes his head a bit. “W-wot?”

“Harry is alive,” Merlin repeats quietly. 

“But he was shot in the head. I saw it. YOU saw it.”

“Aye…but somehow the bastard survived.” Merlin reaches out for Eggsy but he dips out of the way. He gets up and starts to pace around the perimeter of the garden. Tristan says nothing, simply continues to work. 

“Tell me,” Eggsy growls.

“Valentine left him to die outside the church in Kentucky, as ye know. We sent someone in as soon as we could, as ye also know, but he was already gone.”

“Right.” Eggsy clenches and unclenches his fists, shivering from head to toe.

“Apparently we have a bit of a sister service in the States,” Merlin tells him. “Their existence is kept secret from everyone at Kingsman, save for Arthur. Percival has been quite busy getting Kingsman back on the ground, of course, and has not had time to read through every bylaw, contract, and official document…so he was unaware of this American agency. They are located just a short distance from the church, and went to investigate when their systems picked up the activity from Valentine’s signal. They found Harry and brought him in.”

“That was…that was almost two years ago!” Eggsy says angrily. “When did YOU find out?”

“Statesman…that’s what they call themselves…reached out to us about three months after Harry was shot,” Merlin continues. “They were finally able to dissect the technology in his broken glasses enough to find a way to make contact.”

“So you’ve known since…since then. You knew my baby’s father was alive since I was three months pregnant and you didn’t figure you should tell me?” Eggsy shouts.

“Your neighbors…”

“Fuck my neighbors!” Eggsy yells. Tristan slowly stands up and wipes his hands clean, approaching Eggsy as he would a wounded animal. “You knew!” Eggsy shouts, his scent full of pain. “You’ve been going back and forth to the States for months. You fucking knew and you didn’t tell me!” Eggsy pokes him in the chest hard, his scent crazy and furious.

Tristan coughs a bit but doesn’t back down. “It wasn’t my place to tell you, Eggsy,” he says almost sadly. “It was a top secret mission…I couldn’t tell anyone.”

“Harry was in a coma for almost six months, Eggsy,” Merlin says, his voice stern and devoid of emotion, as if he’s reciting a fairy tale to the baby. “Why should I tell ye that? Why should I tell ye that yes, the father of your child is alive, but that he’s BARELY alive? What good would that have done?”

“You…you coulda told me,” Eggsy whispers. “I coulda handled it!”

“Yes, because ye are handling it so well NOW,” Merlin points out.

Eggsy continues pacing. “You said he was in a coma for six months, which means he woke up. What about after that?”

“He was in no condition…” Merlin begins.

“He was a wrecked man, Eggsy,” Tristan says, almost seeming to take pity on Merlin. “I’ve seen him. He was bandaged and broken. His left eye was removed. He was paralyzed on the right side of his body, couldn’t even lift his arm.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy slowly sinks back down onto the bench. Beautiful brilliant Harry, destroyed by a bullet to the brain.

“He’s improved,” Tristan offers quickly. “He still uses a cane, but he has regained the function of his left arm. Only a slight limp now. Their technology plus occupational, speech and physical therapy has done wonders.”

“Okay, so he’s recovering. Still don’t explain why I’m finding this out NOW.”

Merlin and Tristan exchange glances. Merlin nods and Tristan comes to kneel before Eggsy. “He has amnesia, Eggsy.”

“Amnesia? Harry?” Eggsy chuckles. “After all that, coming back from a fucking bullet to the brain, you’re telling me…”

“Aye, lad,” Merlin says quietly. “He thinks he’s in his early twenties, studying butterflies. He remembers nothing about his time in the army, Kingsman, nothing.”

“Nothing?” Eggsy stares at him in shock.

“I’ve known him for years, as you know,” Tristan says. “He didn’t remember me at all. I showed him pictures of Percival, Merlin…even you. Not a flicker.”

Eggsy stares at him for a long moment as a thought dawns on him. He knows it’s ridiculous and untrue, but the words come out before he can stop them. “Says you.”

“I beg your pardon?” Tristan blinks.

“You say that…you say he don’t recognize you, but how do I know that? You’ve been wanting me and Zachary for your own since I said I was up the duff. How do I know you ain’t lying to us all?”

“Eggsy!” Merlin gasps.

“You’re an alpha. Alphas get territorial. I bet you told Merlin all this so that you could have me and Zachary to yourself!” Eggsy yells. His heart is racing and his scent is wild.

Tristan actually snarls at him and Eggsy whimpers, instinctively baring his neck. “I would watch your next words very carefully, omega,” Tristan snaps. “I am many things, have done many things in the name of Kingsman. But I am NOT a liar. I would NEVER betray you and Zachary in that way. I would never betray a fellow Kingsman agent…an old friend…in that manner.”

“I…I know,” Eggsy stammers, and he does. “I’m sorry, Matthew. I’m really sorry. Know you wouldn’t…didn’t mean it.” He looks down, completely ashamed of himself. “I just…I can’t…”

“Statesman has confirmed the amnesia, lad,” Merlin says. Eggsy can smell the disapproval in his scent, hear it in his voice. Eggsy doesn’t blame him. He’s disappointed in himself for even thinking such a thing about the alpha who has only been kind to him.

“I’m really sorry,” Eggsy says again. Tristan smiles up at him sadly and pats his knee. “So…now what?”

“We’ve decided that until Harry’s mental status has been confirmed, he must stay in Kentucky. They are happy to take care of him, and he is allowed a fair bit of freedom. Tristan checks in periodically, and I have been in constant contact with their version of me, a charming young woman named Ginger.” Merlin sighs. “I do apologize, lad. I dinnae wish to lie to ye, hated it, actually. But I had no good reason to tell ye, since we have no clue when…if ever…Harry will return home.”

“I understand. I apologize to you both for yelling and being an arse,” Eggsy says. “I was just…it was a shock.”

“Of course it was.” Tristan stands, as does Eggsy.

“Gonna go inside for a bit, yeah? Check on…check on things.” Eggsy knows his baby is fast asleep in his crib, but he needs to see him. Needs to touch him, scent him.

“Aye, lad. We will continue on here.” Merlin gets up and goes to the playset.

Tristan walks Eggsy to the door of the house. “You were not wrong in what you said…part of me was almost happy to see the state Harry was in,” Tristan confides. “The alpha in me came out stronger than ever when I first caught sight of him. He was another alpha, an alpha in the way of what I wanted, and he was obviously out of the running. I was pleased. And then I was horribly ashamed of myself. I promise you, Eggsy, that I have only acted on Merlin and Percival’s orders. I did nothing to harm Harry, or make him look like less of a man.”

“I know you didn’t, Matthew. You’re a proper gent.” Eggsy squeezes his arm before going in the house.

He practically runs up the stairs to the nursery, gathering his sleeping son in his arms. Zachary whimpers and lazily blinks before cuddling close and burying his face in Eggsy’s neck. “Shh, baby, it’s just Daddy.” He sits down in the rocker, holds his baby close, and stares out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

Eggsy isn’t exactly angry with Tristan or Merlin. He knows they were only following orders, and that they had his best interest at heart. Merlin is pretty much his best mate, and Tristan is practically family now. 

It doesn’t make it any easier.

During the weeks after the party Eggsy all but hermits himself in the house with Zachary when he’s not on a mission or finishing something at HQ. He occasionally goes to see his mother and Daisy, but otherwise he keeps his activity outside the house to a minimum. He’s not sure why he gets anxious leaving the house with the baby, but he does. He looks everywhere, skin crawling. He’s incredibly protective of his son, and in turn Zachary becomes clingy, more clingy than the usual toddler. He cries now when Eggsy leaves him with Emily, although she reassures him that as soon as Eggsy’s out of sight the crying stops. He trusts Emily with Zachary more than anyone other than his mother, so he’s not too nervous when he closes the door on Zachary’s wailing.

At home…that’s another matter. He fusses and cleans, checks windows and doors, cleans and polishes his weapons when Zachary’s asleep at night. He gets Zachary from his crib and rocks him for hours, giving up his own sleep to stare out the window while inhaling the scent of his darling child. A few times he breaks his own rule – he brings Zachary to bed with him so he can fall asleep with his hand on the tiny back. Eggsy must admit, it IS nice to wake up with a little hand patting at his cheek, a partially-toothless smile the first thing he sees.

When Eggsy stops to think about it (which he tries not to), he’s not even sure what’s making him so apprehensive. All he knows is that Harry Hart is not dead. And according to Merlin and Tristan, Harry has no clue who Eggsy Unwin even IS. There is no threat. But when he DOES think about it, he’s reminded of how little he knows Harry. He knows the facts, the basics, but next to nothing about the human being inside Harry. The alpha. They connected, yes, but who’s to say the connection would have lasted? Perhaps Harry would have come to resent the fact that Eggsy didn’t want to stay home and be a ‘house omega.’ Perhaps he would have made Eggsy choose between their relationship and his job. Perhaps…perhaps Harry would have been the kind of posh distant parent that Eggsy’s read about. Maybe he would have only wished to see Zachary before meals and at bedtime. ‘Children seen and not heard’ and such drivel. Harry seemed the boarding school type…perhaps he would have sent Zachary away when he was old enough. All the dreams of Harry sharing their lives, loving their son…perhaps that’s all they would have been. Dreams.

Eggsy knows that’s a possibility, but he still talks about Harry to Zachary, shows him his photo album at least twice a week. It’s usually before bed, when they’re snuggling in the rocking chair. “And this is Papa,” Eggsy says, turning the page.

“Papa,” Zachary repeats dutifully, slapping the picture.

“Yes…Papa with Uncle Merlin…Papa playing footie.” Eggsy looks at the handsome face, Harry at age thirty. “Your papa was a good man, Zhu-Zhu. Brave and strong. A beautiful alpha. Tall…charming…” Eggsy sighs. He still feels the connection to Harry, remembers the way Harry smiled into his eyes. Remembered the feeling of Harry’s body pushing into his. The way Harry looked at him as if he meant something. Eggsy cannot deny the attraction and connection he still feels, even after all this time.

“Papa,” Zachary says sleepily, cuddling close. Eggsy has to smile. Although Zachary’s pretty much on point with every other child his age physically and emotionally, his communication skills are slightly advanced. The doctor says it’s because Eggsy speaks to him like a regular person and not a baby, and because he reads two books to him every night. Eggsy thinks it’s simply because his son is brilliant.

“Just like Papa,” Eggsy whispers. He then starts the last part of their nightly bedtime ritual, clearing his throat and kissing Zachary’s little hand. “Baby mine…don’t you cry,” he sings softly. “Baby mine…dry your eyes…rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine…”

Eggsy’s just logged onto his computer and is hanging up his overcoat when he hears a ping. He leans over the desk and taps at a few keys. “Good morning, Arthur.”

“Good morning, Galahad.” Percival smiles pleasantly. “Could you please come down to my office around nine? I’d like to speak with you.”

“Of course, sir. See you then.” Eggsy adds sugar to his tea, sits down, and opens up yet another dreaded ammunition report. Paperwork. Harry neglected to mention THAT when he offered him a job opportunity.

He keeps himself busy until 8:55, smiling and touching one of the framed photos of Zachary before getting up from his desk. He straightens his coat, wipes away a few biscuit crumbs, and fusses with his hair before leaving the office. He knocks on Arthur’s door at 8:57.

“Enter.”

Eggsy comes into the office with a smile. “Hello, Arthur.” The smile slowly fades as he sees Merlin already seated at the small table in the corner of the office. “Good morning, Merlin,” Eggsy says politely. A wave of defensive anxiety washes over him and he tries to keep it from his scent. 

“Please help yourself to tea,” Percival says, getting up from his desk and preparing a cup for himself. “And do have a seat.”

Eggsy’s insides are already swimming from his first two cups of the day but at least it gives him something to do with his hands. He quickly adds his sugar and sits down in the chair beside Merlin. “Galahad,” Merlin says with a nod.

“Thank you for being on time. Your predecessor in Galahad’s seat was not so punctual,” Percival says with a smile.

“Yeah, heard that before. Try my best to remain professional,” Eggsy says.

“Don’t think that has gone unnoticed,” Percival informs him. He sighs and sips at his tea. “I’ve put this conversation off for longer than I should, but there are so many things to consider.” Eggsy’s hand shakes as he picks up his cup. This doesn’t sound good. “I would like to discuss the situation regarding Harry Hart, the previous Galahad.”

“Let me guess,” Eggsy says, amazed at the calm in his voice. “He’s made a full recovery, is returning to Kingsman, and he’s getting his old job back.” He places his cup back in its saucer, amazed that it doesn’t rattle. “I’d be happy working in the garage, if it suits you, sir.” Eggsy means it. He’s always adored the cars, and then he’s closer to home. Closer to Zachary. 

Merlin looks at him for a long moment, sniffing the air and frowning. Eggsy knows his scent is nervous, jumping about from calm to fear to frenzy and back again. “There is no need to jump to conclusions, lad,” Merlin says finally. “If ye truly wish a transfer to the Transportation division, ye need only ask.”

“No, of course I don’t,” Eggsy snaps. “I love being an agent.” Merlin raises his eyebrows. “Sir,” he adds.

“If you would allow me to speak, Eggsy, I have a few things to explain,” Percival says. He sits calmly by Merlin’s side, giving no indication that he is anything more than the man’s superior. Eggsy wishes he could be so stoic. “You will, of course, be given the opportunity to comment…to reply. I honestly wish to know what you’re thinking.”

“Thank you, sir,” Eggsy says sincerely. Percival is a good man, and Eggsy’s grown to respect him during his time as Arthur. “I’ll listen and keep my mouth shut.” Merlin snorts and then jumps, wincing as he looks down at his foot. Apparently Percival isn’t always stoic, and that sets Eggsy at ease a bit.

“First of all, I wish to apologize. I know you feel that we…Merlin, Tristan, and even myself…have betrayed you regarding Harry’s status…his actual existence. There are protocols we must follow, and unfortunately that had to come before the well-being of you or your son.” Eggsy nods. He does know that, deep down. “I also apologize for the way you were informed, although we truly could not come up with a perfect scenario. I did not wish to disrupt your son’s birthday, but we figured that it might be easier coming from friends in a place of comfort and security…your own home.” Eggsy understands that as well. He can’t imagine hearing the news and then having to ride the train AND get in a cab before he could reach his son. 

“There was no breaking the news gently, lad, but we tried,” Merlin offers, and his scent is almost shy, apologetic. Eggsy nods and gives him a small smile of forgiveness.

“Please know that while Merlin thinks he runs Kingsman…” Percival earns a look of annoyance from his lover. “…any decisions made are made by Arthur. It was my decision to send Tristan on the mission to Kentucky. Not only is he someone Harry’s known for years, but he is a sensible agent with a good head on his shoulders. He also has quite a bit of medical training, so I trusted him to give me a truthful evaluation of the situation above and beyond what Statesman sent along.”

“Tristan’s aces,” Eggsy says softly.

“He only involved you in the process when we were trying to judge the loss of Harry’s memory,” Percival continues. “You were one of the last people he spoke with before leaving for the States, and we figured speaking about you would jog his memory…unfortunately, it did not.”

“Right,” Eggsy says almost sadly. He’s always felt rather forgettable, and now it’s literally true.

“Normally we would not include a fellow agent in discussions regarding the health and well-being of an agent injured in the field,” Percival says. “As I mentioned before, there are serious protocols in place, and some of them are not pretty.” For the first time, his scent spikes a bit. Eggsy senses worry. “If I saw fit, I could have him set adrift somewhere in the States, or end his life altogether.”

Eggsy’s own scent becomes so bitter the alpha and beta choke a bit. “Wot?” He gasps.

“But I’m not going to do that. I do not see Harry as a threat. And as he has made continued improvement, I think it is very possible he will regain his memory and come home. Time can only tell, of course,” Percival says. Eggsy nods. “You are an excellent agent, Galahad. You are also in a very unique situation, one for which we have no protocol in place.”

“We would like to ask ye an important question, Galahad,” Merlin says as Percival stops to take a drink. “Would ye like to be informed of Harry’s progress? Would ye like to know when he has regained his memory, or when we think he will be coming home?”

“Do not answer immediately, Eggsy,” Percival says kindly. “Take a moment to think about it. I do realize you have much to consider.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy gets up and slowly strolls around the room, finally settling at the window. Does he want to know? Does he want to know when Harry’s life rushes back to him? Does he want to know if Harry still hates him, or if he even cares about Eggsy at all as more than a one-night shag? Does he want to constantly wait for Harry’s shadow to darken his doorstep, or does he want to live in blissful ignorance?

“Ye didn’t have to kick me,” he hears Merlin grumble. “That HURT.”

“I do not appreciate the glowers and glares you feel the need to bestow on me,” Percival mumbles back. “I AM your boss.”

“On paper,” Merlin growls.

Eggsy slowly turns back around. “No,” he says finally. “I don’t want to know. Well, I do…I want to know when he’s coming back. And in what state he’s coming back. I mean, if he’s coming back as Harry, with all his memories and brain and all…or as an amnesiac that we are taking pity on, finding a place for in London or something.”

“Very well.” Percival nods and gives him a smile.

“Understandable.” Merlin gets up and approaches him. “I know ye have been on edge since we told ye, Eggsy. I am so very sorry. I never meant to hurt ye.”

“I know. Not like there’s a manual on how to deal with this kinda thing.” Eggsy shrugs. Merlin then completely shocks him by embracing him, pulling Eggsy close and holding him tight. Eggsy stands frozen for a moment and then allows the taller man to envelop him in his arms. It’s so nice to be held, to let go for just one moment. 

“I am here for ye, lad, no matter what.”

“I know. And I’m relying on that, cuz I got a favor to ask of you. Both of you, actually.” Eggsy pulls back and takes a deep breath. “Been thinking about this a lot. I know I’ve been a bit mental, hiding away and getting all Papa Bear over Zachary. Couldn’t figure it out, but this…I think this conversation has helped me work it out.”

“We’ve noticed you’ve been a bit…solitary of late,” Percival says politely.

“Yeah, you could call it that,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Know you probably don’t have this information off the top of your head, Merlin, but could you look into it?”

“I will research whatever ye need,” Merlin promises.

“I need to know what right Harry has to Zachary,” Eggsy says. Even the words make him tremble. “As his alpha father. What rights does he have? Don’t matter if I saved the world or not, I’m still only an omega, and that means I’m nothing, in a lot of ways. If he came back and wanted to take Zachary, if he felt I was unfit cuz I’m only an omega, could he take him?”

“Harry would never do that to ye, lad,” Merlin says, his scent horrified.

“We don’t know that,” Eggsy contradicts. “You told me once that you never really talked about having kids, that you didn’t know if he’d be happy, just that he wouldn’t be angry. Harry was posh and all…might not think I could do a good job. But I ain’t giving up my son, Merlin. I need you to find out…and I’m begging you to please do everything you can to make sure I keep him.” Tears spring to Eggsy’s eyes and he angrily wipes them away. “Know he’s your best mate and all, but…”

“Shh, relax, Galahad.” Percival gets up and strides over, his alpha side immediately looking to soothe a wounded omega. “Merlin will look into the technicalities, but I can assure you…we will do everything in our power to make sure no one takes your son. I agree with Merlin, I don’t think it would even be an issue, but we are on your side.”

“Okay.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “Okay.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So time moves along quickly in this chapter and the next, fair warning. It's intentional; as much as I'd like to just write about Zachary's growth and development, that's not the basis for this story!! So apologies if you feel things are rushed.
> 
> But we need Harry to come back, and it happens...next chapter.

“Me go potty, Daddy!” 

Eggsy turns around from the stove. “You HAVE to go?” He asks hopefully. “Or you DID go?”

“Me did go.” Zachary smiles up at him happily.

Eggsy sighs and turns off the burner. “Nappy change it is.” He sweeps his son into his arms and wrinkles his nose. “Yeah, you certainly DID go potty.”

“Me good boy!”

“Always.” Eggsy kisses his neck and Zachary giggles.

He’d started paving the way toward toilet training after Zachary’s second birthday, but after a month-and-a-half Zachary has been less than cooperative. He tells Eggsy he has to go…after he goes. Eggsy lays him down on a blanket on the living room floor and unsnaps his little jeans. “Me hungwy, Daddy.”

“I’m making spaghetti right now,” Eggsy promises. “It’s almost done.”

“Pasghetti yay!” 

“Pasghetti yay,” Eggsy agrees. He makes quick work of the soiled nappy and gets his son back together again. “You need to tell me when you have to go potty, Zhu-Zhu. Don’t you want to be a big boy!”

“I is a big boy,” Zachary announces. “Big and strong like Papa.”

“Right.” Eggsy helps his son to his feet. “Back into the kitchen to play with your cars until dinner’s ready.”

“Vroom vroom vroom! I a car.” Zachary races toward the kitchen.

“Walk!” Eggsy calls after him. He sighs as he cleans up his nappy supplies. There’s been no word about Harry or his memory, at least not to Eggsy. True to their word, Merlin and Percival have told him nothing more about Harry’s mental and physical health. He knows once they have definite news, they’ll tell him, but for right now he’s happy being in the dark. He still shows Zachary Harry’s photographs, still talks about him as they rock at night. He can’t help it. He knows he’s making Harry larger than life to Zachary…but he’s still larger than life in Eggsy’s mind as well.

Eggsy’s tried to move on. He has. He’s gotten out more, socialized a bit more with old friends as well as some of the support staff at HQ. He’s even gone on a date with a very nice alpha Roxy went to school with. The young man was intelligent and drop dead gorgeous…but he wasn’t Harry. Apparently that connection hasn’t waned with time, and Eggsy wonders if it ever will.

When he returns to the kitchen Zachary is hard at play in a corner of the kitchen, running his cars over a mat with a picture of city streets. He makes noises, crashing the cars together and weaving them on and off the printed streets. Eggsy shakes his head. Apparently he’s inherited Eggsy’s insane driving skills. “Bath time tonight after spaghetti,” Eggsy announces.

“Me no need bath,” Zachary informs him. “I clean. Telly after pasghetti.”

“No. I’m not sending you to Emily’s smelling like spaghetti sauce. Made that mistake once.”

“Emily…you go bye-bye?” Zachary looks horrified.

“No, babe, just work. Work with Unkin and Twiss.”

“Me come too. Me play with Unkin. Unkin’s toys.”

Zachary loves coming to HQ to visit, and his visits usually last all day. All the staff adore him, and Eggsy rarely has to worry about him being taken care of there. His favorite place, however, is in the office of Uncle Merlin, or Unkin…although he also enjoys being carried about by Tristan, or “Twiss.” Uncle Merlin has created a toybox of gadgets, pieces of equipment with rough edges sanded down and dangerous parts removed. He used to hold Zachary on his desk while he ran missions, but now the toddler is too full of energy to stay still like that for long. Eggsy has come to retrieve him from Merlin more than once to find Merlin running a mission at the desk while Zachary fiddles with his “toys” on the floor. Merlin still asks Zachary for advice on mission planning, and Zachary very seriously gives his opinion. It’s adorable.

Eggsy understands Zachary’s reaction to the idea of going to Emily’s. He’s gone out into the field for multi-day missions more than once, and Zachary’s getting to the age where he’s clinging a lot more. He loves Emily, loves staying over there, but he worries about Eggsy coming back. Eggsy’s done some research and knows this is normal, but what isn’t normal is the fact that Eggsy might NOT come back. And that has been weighing on his mind more and more lately. He loves being an agent…but loves being a father more. His son has to come first, and that might just mean coming out of the field and working in HQ with Merlin. Merlin has offered more than once, suggesting that having a former agent in mission planning would be beneficial to everyone. 

“You can’t come play with Unkin this time. Maybe next time.”

“Unkin!” Zachary howls, throwing a car. It bounces off the wall and skids across the floor.

“Excuse me, young man?” Eggsy picks him up and plunks him down on a kitchen chair. “You do NOT throw toys. One minute in time out.”

“No!” Zachary starts to climb down.

“Zachary Hart Unwin, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Eggsy glares down at him. “One minute or I call Twiss.” He’s found that a stern word from Zachary’s beloved Tristan can work wonders in the middle of a strop.

“No Twiss!” Zachary stops wriggling and sits up straight. “I be good.”

“All right. One minute.” Eggsy sets the timer on the microwave and goes back to his dinner. Just as the timer dings his phone rings. Eggsy smiles as he answers it. “Speak of the devil. Hi, Tristan.” Zachary immediately starts to cry. “Oh, Zhu-Zhu, that’s not…oh…” Eggsy can’t help but laugh. “Hold on one second, Tristan.” He puts the phone down and scoops his son into his arms. “He didn’t call for you, bruv. He called for Daddy. Here. You talk to him.” Eggsy puts the phone on speaker. “Tristan, Zachary wants to say hi. He was on time out…thinks that’s why you’re calling.”

“Hello, Zachary…are you being a good boy?”

“Me good!”

“You threw a car,” Eggsy points out.

“Zachary…don’t throw your toys,” Tristan says. “That makes me sad.”

“Sowwy, Twiss.”

“Tell Daddy you’re sorry.”

“Sowwy, Daddy.” Zachary looks up at him sorrowfully.

“That’s all right, Zachary.” Eggsy kisses him. “Put your cars in the bucket, okay? It’s time to eat.”

“Okay.” Zachary hurries across the room to his toys and starts plunking them in their bucket.

“What’s up, mate? Only got a mo, getting ready to eat.”

“I just wanted to let you know I’m back in town, if you wanted to get together for dinner sometime.”

Eggsy smiles. Their friendship is stronger than ever although Tristan still drops little hints here and there about continuing to want more. Nothing’s gone further, however, and Eggsy can still only think of him as something akin to a big brother. “Been craving fish and chips, ain’t gonna lie. We can work something out. Maybe I can drop Zachary at Mum’s some night this week. She’s been begging to babysit.”

“We can talk about it tomorrow at work,” Tristan suggests.

“Sounds good. See ya then.” Eggsy hangs up.

“I all done.” Zachary struggles to lift the bucket of cars. 

“That’s my good boy.” Eggsy helps him put the bucket away, and then folds up the play mat. 

Later that evening Eggsy zips up Zachary’s pajamas and motions to the bookcase. “Pick two.”

“Big Bird!” Zachary announces, pulling a Sesame Street book on ABCs from the shelf. “And puppies.” He wrestles another book out and hands it to Eggsy.

“The Poky Little Puppy. I loved this book when I was little…Aunt Daisy did, too.” He settles onto the rocking chair and Zachary climbs up into his arms.

“I want a puppy.”

“I bet you do. Not yet, though. Maybe when you’re bigger.”

“Papa has puppy.”

Eggsy sighs, thinking of one of the pictures provided by Merlin. Harry in his trainee attire, holding Mr. Pickle and making his paw wave at the camera. “Yes, Papa did have a puppy.”

“Read,” Zachary orders, forgetting about the puppy for a moment.

Eggsy reads the two books and then cuddles Zachary close. “I love you, Zhu-Zhu. So much. Daddy loves you and Grandma and Aunt Daisy, and Twiss and Woxy and Unkin love you.”

“Papa loves me,” Zachary announces.

Eggsy smiles. “I think he would love you very much, Zhu-Zhu. Because you are brave and strong, just like Papa. And you’re smart, too. Papa would be so happy to see you.”

“Bruv, you need to stop with the fucking gadgets, all right?” Eggsy announces as he sails into Merlin’s office one morning. “Zachary found my tool drawer and had a screwdriver shoved into the DVD player before I knew what was happening.” He almost trips over his own feet as he sees Percival seated at Merlin’s desk with a cup of tea. “Oh, Arthur. I’m sorry…I shoulda knocked.”

“You act as if the thought has never occurred to ye before,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes. “Now ye see why it’s a good idea.”

“I’ll, uh, I’ll come back.” Eggsy now considers Percival a close friend, but he respects the position of Arthur even more. “Sorry, sir.”

“It’s fine, Galahad. We were going to call you in for a meeting later anyway.” Percival gives him a warm smile and his scent is kind, but Eggsy cannot help but the sudden burst of nerves that jolts through his body. He tries to control his scent, calmly giving Percival a nod.

“Help yourself to tea, lad,” Merlin says. His face, as usual, reveals nothing.

“So…young Zachary is going to be a gadget man like Uncle Merlin?” Percival asks.

“If he wants…but I hope he doesn’t keep practicing on our home electronics,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Guess I gotta do a whole new round of babyproofing.” He gives Merlin a dirty look as he sits down.

“It’s not MY fault.”

“You KNOW he thinks you hung the fucking moon, bruv.” Eggsy loses all semblance of professionalism as he angrily points his spoon at Merlin. “You do it, he does it.”

“He is quite brilliant,” Merlin says with a smile. “He listens to everything I say.” Percival snorts into his cup, his scent growing amused. Eggsy chuckles. Percival winks at him over the rim of his cup and Eggsy starts to settle a bit. Percival really is a good man.

“So…you were gonna meet with me?”

“Yes.” Percival gives Merlin a bit of a nod.

“It’s about Harry, Eggsy.” Eggsy freezes for a second. He orders himself to remain calm, but he can tell by the look on their faces that his scent is not calm at all. Eggsy nods and places his cup on the desk. “I know ye asked not to be informed of anything until he’s ready to come back, but this is quite important. His memory has returned.”

“It has?” Eggsy whispers.

“Aye. About two months ago. It came back in bits and pieces, but he has it all now. He remembers everything. Kingsman, Valentine, everything. As ye can imagine, it has been quite traumatic for him.”

“I guess it probably would be.” Eggsy thinks for a moment, trying to process the information. “Did he, uh, has he…” He realizes how selfish it is for him to expect that Harry would be thinking about him, worrying about him.

“Has he asked about ye?” Merlin asks, and Eggsy blushes as he nods. “Aye, he has.” Eggsy’s eyes widen. “Once everything came back to him, he was immediately concerned about those close to him and the consequences of Valentine’s plan. He was quite worried that ye might have had the chip in your phone.” Eggsy’s heart leaps just a bit. “I explained that not only did ye survive the whole event, but that ye helped to save millions of people. He was quite proud of ye, lad.”

“So he…he ain’t mad at me?”

“He mentioned your argument, actually…was quite concerned that YOU might be angry with HIM.”

“Oh.” Eggsy doesn’t know what to say, what to think. 

Before he can say more, Merlin says, “Tristan will be returning to Kentucky, and this time I will accompany him.” Eggsy gasps. “I need to see for myself how he’s doing. I visited when he was in the coma, and even after he woke up. We’ve communicated via video chat, but I have yet to speak with him in person since he got his memory back.”

“Right.”

“Eggsy, we’ve spoken with the doctors, and they feel it’s best that Harry not be told about Zachary just yet,” Percival pipes up. Eggsy stares at him. “Not because he’s a secret to be kept, not because anyone’s ashamed of him…or you. You know how much we all adore him, and how much we respect and care about you.” Percival reaches over and puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “We are trying to do what’s best for everyone involved, and Harry’s been through so much.”

“I understand. I want the best for him, too. I’m glad to hear his memory’s come back.” Eggsy’s being sincere, although the thought of Harry remembering him and dismissing him has been a terrifying one. 

“I’ll talk with the doctors more once I’m there…they may even feel it’s wise for YOU to be the one to tell him,” Merlin says. 

“Me?”

“Aye.”

“Right.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “Well, let me know how it goes, yeah? I thought I didn’t want to be informed…but now I sorta do.”

“I will speak with the doctors about what information I can disclose,” Merlin says, and Eggsy nods again.

“Thanks for coming over,” Eggsy says as soon as he opens the door.

“WOXY!” A tiny figure barrels down the hall toward Roxy. 

Eggsy stops him and picks him up, Zachary’s legs still running through the air. “We do not run, Zachary. Do we need to go on time out again?”

“No,” Zachary says, wriggling and reaching for Roxy.

“Listen to your father,” she says sternly, and he stops wriggling.

“Sowwy.” He holds his arms out and she takes him. “Woxy! I have trains!”

“Well, go set them up and we’ll play with them,” she promises. “I need to talk to Daddy for just a second.”

“TRAINS!” Zachary bellows, heading for the living room at a slightly slower pace.

“You smell…distraught,” she says wrinkling her nose. “Anything wrong with Zachary…or a mission?”

“No.” They head for the living room, standing in the doorway so they can keep an eye on Zachary but still have a bit of privacy. “Merlin’s heading out to Kentucky with Tristan.” Roxy’s eyes widen. “Harry’s got his memory back.”

“Bloody hell.” She stares at him. “Are you all right?”

Eggsy has to smile. She really is the best friend ever. “Yeah. Was hoping it would happen, especially for Harry. Not that he’d notice, but how horrible for him to be living what is pretty much an imaginary life since he woke up.” 

“True…he’s been through a lot. It’s amazing he survived at all.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy sighs as he watches his son push trains around a tiny track. “I thought I wanted him home more than anything. Then I thought I didn’t. Now I don’t know WHAT I want. I’m trying to think about Harry, what’s best for him, but…”

“You don’t have to be the unselfish omega worrying about his alpha, Eggsy. You’re allowed to be selfish. You’re allowed to worry about how he’ll react to you, and to his son.”

“Merlin says we can’t tell him,” Eggsy blurts out. “Not yet. He wants to talk to the doctors about it…he’s had so much trauma and all.”

“So he’ll come back here and not know he has a child?”

“Possibly.”

Zachary looks up and catches sight of them whispering in the doorway. “Woxy! You play trains!”

“Of course, Mr. Unwin. I do apologize.” She folds herself onto the floor by his side and tickles him. Eggsy smiles fondly at the sight of the beautiful posh alpha playing trains with his son.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got the idea for this story about 18 months ago, and have tried to work through it since then. The end of this chapter, however, has been clear in my mind from the day I came up with the idea. My hands are actually shaking, because it was such an emotional thing for me to finally write it.
> 
> I know I've tugged you all along a bit waiting for this moment; hopefully it was worth it. Thank you all for your comments, and for reading in the first place.

Four days after Merlin leaves for Kentucky Eggsy is busy doing laundry and wincing at the banging coming from the kitchen. He just hopes he still has a wooden spoon and small pot after Zachary’s done playing drums. He’s just about ready to go end the concert when his mobile rings. “Merlin, hello! Hold on one second…I need to tell the reincarnation of Keith Moon that it’s time for a nap.”

“All right, lad,” Merlin says with a chuckle.

Eggsy heads for the kitchen. “Okay, Zachary, enough of this…almost nap time.”

“Not tired,” Zachary says, yawning.

“Course not. Why don’t you come with me and find all the socks?”

“I’m good at socks.” Zachary marches down the hall to the laundry while Eggsy inspects his favorite pot.

“Okay, Merlin, go ahead.”

“I just thought I’d check in with ye,” Merlin says. Eggsy remembers the time his son once climbed into the dryer and hurries to find him. Zachary has dumped the entire basket of clean clothing onto the floor and is digging through it for the socks.

“Lovely,” Eggsy murmurs. “Go on, Merlin.”

“Unkin! Can I talk?” Zachary asks.

“Not right this second, love.” 

“I thought I should let ye know how Harry is doing.”

“All right.” Eggsy leans against the washer.

“His therapists all say he’s doing quite well, and they feel he could come home within a month.”

“A month.” Eggsy slowly slides down onto the floor. 

“Aye. I will be returning home in a few days, but he shouldn’t be too far behind.”

“Wow.” Eggsy looks up, seeing nothing…and then he finally sees everything. “Fuck, Merlin, I’m in his house!”

“Bad word, Daddy!” Zachary throws a sock at him. Eggsy gently throws it back and his son giggles.

“We’ve sorta taken over! We’ve repainted rooms, taken down artwork…he’s gonna be furious. We need to find a new house.”

“Calm down, lad, it is nae as serious as all that. Harry knows ye have taken up residence in his home, and he’s fine with it. Glad, actually. He was happy he could take care of ye in some way. The doctors feel it would probably be best for him to stay at HQ for the time being anyway, just in case something would come up.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“I just wanted ye to be able to prepare yourself,” Merlin says quietly. “Perhaps you should talk to Charlotte.”

“I don’t need to speak with the Kingsman psychiatrist, Merlin.”

“This is a lot for ye.”

“I appreciate you looking out for me.” 

“Look! My dino socks!” Zachary waves them around triumphantly. “I finded them!”

“You did, Zhu-Zhu…good boy.” Eggsy smiles at him. 

“Harry seems eager to see ye again, Eggsy,” Merlin says after a moment. “He asks after ye often, likes to hear how well ye are doing in the field. I do believe he’s taking credit.”

“Of course he is,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Always thought he might be the proud sort.”

“Ye have no idea.” Eggsy can almost hear Merlin rolling his eyes. “I will see ye upon my return, lad.”

“Thanks, Merlin.”

“Bye, Unkin!” Zachary waves toward the phone.

Eggsy spends the next fortnight waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. Every time his mobile rings he jumps, expecting it to be a call from Percival, from Tristan, from Merlin…maybe even from Harry. Things change so quickly in their world; it wouldn’t be a shock for Harry to suddenly arrive home without Eggsy even knowing. He’s a constant bundle of nerves, even snapping at his son without meaning to more than once. He immediately feels horrible, cradling Zachary in his arms and actually crying into his hair.

“Daddy, don’t cry.” Big hazel eyes stare into his face. “Daddy, don’t be sad.” Little hands wipe at his wet cheeks. “I be good, okay? I good, you don’t cry.”

“Oh, love.” Eggsy smiles through his tears. “You ARE good. The best boy ever. I’m sorry.” 

He actually feels a surprising sense of relief when Percival calls him into his office one morning. “I have some news for you, Galahad. Would you please have a seat?”

“No, thanks, feel better standing, I think.” Eggsy looks at Percival and tries to mimic him. Perfect poster, stoic face, serious eyes. Even Percival’s scent is focused. 

“Harry will be returning to Kingsman headquarters within the fortnight.”

Eggsy’s hands grip the back of a chair. “I…I see.”

“I figured you might want to know,” Percival adds softly. 

“Of course. Thank you.” Eggsy looks down at the chair for a long moment. “Merlin said something about a mission to Turkey. I’d like to be on it.”

“It is right up your alley, if memory serves,” Percival says, clicking a few things on his computer. Eggsy knows he doesn’t have to look. Percival has a photographic memory when it comes to upcoming missions. “But it’s a good five days in the field.”

“I realize that, sir. I…I need to figure out if I’m meant to be an agent, or if my place is safe at HQ.” Percival’s scent spikes in surprise. “I love being an agent. Love getting the bad guys, ya know? But with Zachary…I never knew I could love someone like this, and I absolutely hate the thought of leaving him without his daddy. I can be just as helpful here at HQ. Merlin’s told me as much, and he ain’t gonna lie about something like that.”

“I agree. I think you would be a welcome addition to his team. If you wish to go to Turkey, I don’t see a reason why you wouldn’t be perfect for the mission.”

Eggsy nods. “Thank you, sir.”

“That will be all.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says again. He leaves Percival’s office deep in thought, trying to ignore his emotions. He goes back to his office and allows himself thirty minutes to think about Harry, about their future, about Zachary. He then pulls himself together and picks up his phone to call his mother.

“Eggsy!”

“Hey, Mum, how’d Grandma like a week with her grandson?”

Eggsy returns from Turkey with his mind made up. As much as he loves his work, he loves his son more. He’d enjoyed the mission; it was right up his alley. He had to seduce a young woman and work his way into her bedroom so he could plant a few bugs and steal a few pieces of jewelry to put the woman and her guards off his scent. The woman was a beautiful young omega with a taste for other beautiful young omegas, and Eggsy didn’t find her unattractive. She was actually quite sweet, and he almost found himself forgetting that she was a criminal mastermind. Almost. Appearances are always deceiving, and she was deceptively innocent and naïve. It was almost a pleasure to plant the microphones and cameras that would slowly bring her (and her criminal empire) down to the ground. 

Picking Zachary up from his mother’s after five days away is like nothing Eggsy’s ever experienced. This is the longest he’s ever been away from his son, and his sweet little Worm occupied his waking thoughts even when he’s supposed to be focused on the mission. He thinks of Zachary’s beautiful eyes, his sweet little smile, the way he cuddles close and tucks his face against Eggsy’s scent gland. The way Zachary laughs, even the way he stomps his foot when mid-strop. His boy is everything, and Eggsy is bouncing on his heels when he knocks at his mother’s door.

“Hello, babe.” Michelle kisses his cheek and nuzzles against him. “Baby’s in with Daisy playing house.”

“Hey, Mum,” Eggsy says dutifully, although he barely stops to accept her kiss before looking for his boy. 

“You’re the baby, you have to take a nap,” he hears Daisy ordering. He has to smile. She definitely has a mind of her own.

“I not a baby. I’m a big boy,” he hears his son retort. Daisy’s not the only one with a mind of her own.

“That’s right. You ARE a big boy…I think you’ve grown since I left,” Eggsy says from the doorway of the bedroom. 

“DADDY!” Zachary shrieks, almost falling over as he hurries to hug his father. “Daddy…daddy…you come home!”

“I did. How’s my little Zhu-Zhu? Were you good for Aunt Daisy and Grandma?”

“He cried every night,” Daisy offers. “And twice he woke me up crying after we went to bed.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Eggsy says. “Just like you used to wake ME up in the middle of the night.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“Probably not.”

“He was a good boy,” Michelle says, coming up to stand behind them. She runs her hand through Zachary’s curls. “Ate well, shared his toys…good little monkey. We also made a bit of progress with the potty…he told me twice he had to go so I sat him down. He never went, but it’s something.”

“Good boy!” Eggsy kisses his cheek.

Zachary arms are tight around Eggsy’s neck. “Grandma made biscuits. I helped.”

“You are the best helper,” Eggsy tells him. “Gotta put you down, Zachary…gotta get your stuff together and you need to help Daisy clean up.”

“No,” Zachary says mournfully.

“If you help her pick up, we might have time for fish and chips.”

“I can help!” Zachary wiggles and Eggsy puts him down.

“Can we have fish and chips, too?” Daisy asks hopefully.

“Not tonight, darling. Eggsy and Zachary need their special time together,” Michelle tells her daughter. “But we can have ice cream after dinner.”

“Yay!” Daisy goes to help Zachary clean up their toys.

Michelle already has everything ready and sitting by the door, so they simply stand in the kitchen and talk a bit. “Everything all right on your job?”

“Yeah, went well. Dressed a lady and her cousin, they were nice enough,” Eggsy lies. “Glad to be home. Missed him something fierce.”

“It’s hard when you’re away from your son.” Michelle smiles almost sadly at him. “They grow up so fast, and then they don’t need you like they once did.”

“Oh, Mum.” A surprising lump fills his throat as he hugs her. “I’ll always need you. That’s never gonna stop.”

“So you say.” But she accepts his hug and kisses him.

Eggsy keeps Zachary in his arms virtually all evening. They stop for fish and chips and he actually holds his son on his lap while they eat. He manages to get him buckled into his car seat for the ride home, but then carries him into the house and up to his bedroom to put his things away. Zachary chatters away at him from the rocking chair as Eggsy quickly unpacks his bag, and then he carries Zachary back downstairs again to watch telly. Zachary doesn’t seem to mind; he’s more cuddly than usual. He burrows into Eggsy’s arms, tucking his head into the crook of Eggsy’s neck and holding his fingers as they watch television. Eggsy doesn’t even try to take him to his bed at bedtime; instead he makes a beeline for his own bedroom. He snags Zachary’s pajamas along the way and once he’s ready for bed he pulls the covers over them both.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“And I love you, my Worm.” 

“I can carry it!” Zachary grabs the handle of the basket and tugs with all his might. “I…strong…” His face turns red with the effort.

“No, Zhu-Zhu, I’ll carry it. I packed a lot for lunch, so it’s heavy.” Eggsy holds out a tiny knapsack with dinosaurs on it. “Here’s your bag.”

“What’s in my bag?”

“Toys, books…tea for Unkin.”

“Okay.” Zachary slips his arms into the straps. “Unkin will be surprised?”

“Yes. Daddy doesn’t have to go to work so he doesn’t know we’re coming in,” Eggsy says. He picks up the basket, a wicker monstrosity full of sandwiches, crisps and fruit for Merlin, Percival and Tristan. He’s on his required down time post-mission, but he knows how much they enjoy a visit from Zachary. He figures a surprise picnic will be well-received.

Phil picks them up in the Kingsman cab but instead of taking them to the shop he takes them to the closest Tube station. “Enjoy your day, sir. And you as well, Zachary.”

“Bye, Phil!” Zachary waves at him as Eggsy unbuckles him from his seat. He slides the knapsack onto Zachary’s back once more and then takes Zachary’s hand. “The Tube? Yay!”

“Yes, the Tube, just this once,” Eggsy says with a grin. Zachary adores the hustle and bustle of the Tube, although Eggsy’s omega tendencies run wild every time they get on a train. He protectively holds Zachary close, giving anyone who glances at them an evil look. Zachary squeals with delight as they get off the train and another one goes flying in the other direction.

“Again!”

“No, babe.” He takes Zachary’s hand and they walk the short distance to the shop.

“Good afternoon, Agent Galahad,” Andrew says. His face lights up. “And Agent Zachary, what a lovely surprise!”

“Hi, Andwoo. We have lunch!”

“I see. What a nice basket.”

“I have tea.” Zachary turns in a circle, looking at his knapsack over his shoulder.

“What a nice boy you are.” Andrew leans over the counter, holding out a lolly. “Make sure to eat all your lunch.”

“Okay, fanks, Andwoo.”

“See you later, Andrew.” Eggsy gives him a nod and they head for the fitting room lift.

“Can I have lolly now?”

“You heard Andrew. After your lunch. I’ll put it in my pocket.”

“No!” Zachary puts his hand behind his back.

“All right…let’s put it in your knapsack.”

“Okay.” Zachary turns around and lets him slide the lolly into a pocket. 

They get on the train and Eggsy shoots a quick text to Roxy, letting her know they’re on the property if she has a moment. She’s due to go out to Bangladesh in a few days and he knows she’ll want to say hello to Zachary. She’s leaning against the wall when the train pulls to a stop. “Hello, Rox.”

“Hello, Eggsy.” She bends down and hugs Zachary. “Hello, Zachary.”

“Woxy! We have lunch. Sandwiches and crisps and cakes!”

“That sounds delicious. Did you make them?”

“No!” Zachary laughs out loud.

Zachary heads down the corridor, making a beeline for Merlin’s office. He knows the route well. “Walk,” Eggsy reminds him, although this area of the compound is usually fairly deserted. No one tends to visit Merlin without an invitation…except for Eggsy and Arthur, of course. Zachary turns a corner and runs into a set of bespoke-suited legs.

Zachary bounces down onto his bottom and starts to sniffle before he looks up and identifies the owner of the legs. “Twiss!” He shouts, reaching up eagerly.

“Zachary!” Tristan looks surprised, and not in a good way. His scent grows alarmed and a bit uncertain as he glances at Eggsy. “Hello.”

“We brought lunch for Unkin and I get a lolly!”

“That sounds very nice.” Tristan slowly puts him down. “I didn’t expect to see you at HQ today, Eggsy.”

“Well, I’m still on rest, ya know, and I figured we’d be nice and bring Merlin some lunch. He in his office?”

“Yes, he is, but he’s a bit busy at the moment.” Tristan swallows hard and Eggsy’s own scent grows anxious. “Why don’t we go down to my office, you can wait for him there. I’ll let him know you’re here.”

“I’ll send him a text, no big deal.” Eggsy pulls out his mobile as Merlin’s office door opens. “Oh, there he is now.”

“Yes,” Tristan says. “Eggsy, I…”

Eggsy’s entire body turns to stone as Merlin follows another man out of his office. He opens his mouth to say something but words die in his throat. He hears someone else calling out to the man, and it takes a moment for him to realize it’s his son. “PAPA?” Zachary shrieks. He starts running down the hall as fast as his little legs can carry him. “Papa! Papa! You’re here! Papa!” He hugs Harry’s leg tight, rubbing his face along the leg of Harry’s trousers. “Papa…I’m a good boy…brave and strong. I’m a big boy…are you happy?” 

Eggsy can only stare as Harry looks down at the little boy in shock. There are streaks of silver in Harry’s dark hair and new wrinkles at the corner of his eyes…at the corner of his EYE. Singular. His left eye is now covered by a dark patch. He looks thin and pale, and he’s leaning on a cane. He’s dressed in a simple jumper and trousers, and he’s still as handsome as Eggsy remembers. Eggsy’s body actually yearns for Harry, and he has to fight the urge to run and wrap himself around the alpha just like Zachary. 

“I’m sorry, little one…I don’t…” Harry leans down and tries to peel Zachary’s hands from around his leg. Zachary only holds on tighter.

“Papa! Papa…I’m Zhu-Zhu!” Zachary starts to look a bit frightened even though he refuses to let go. Harry stumbles and almost topples over, which sends Merlin, Tristan and Roxy into motion. Eggsy is still frozen in place.

“Come along, Zachary.” Roxy kneels down and pulls his hands away. “I heard Miss Martha say she has ice cream for you. Your favorite, chocolate.”

“Papa!” Zachary whines, reaching over Roxy’s shoulder. “I want my Papa!”

“Come along, darling.” Roxy cradles the back of his head in her hand, holding him close. 

He reaches out for Eggsy as they approach. “Daddy! I want Papa!”

“Go with Roxy, love.” Eggsy swallows hard as his son starts to wail. “Go ahead.”

“Daddy! Papa!” Zachary calls as Roxy hurries away. Eggsy winces and then finally meets Harry’s gaze. Harry looks at Zachary and then at Eggsy, the confusion and anxiety in his scent mirrored on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and Eggsy continue to stare at each other without speaking until Eggsy finally says, “Hello, Harry.”

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers.

“Why don’t ye both come into my office so we can talk?” Merlin suggests. “I’ll make tea.”

“All right,” Harry says weakly.

“Okay,” Eggsy says. 

Tristan puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Do you want me to stay with you?” His thumb strokes over Eggsy’s scent gland in a calming swirl. His scent radiates comfort and security and Eggsy minutely relaxes. “I gladly will.”

“It ain’t like he’s gonna compromise my virtue, Matthew,” Eggsy murmurs with the tiniest of grins. “This is a long time coming, yeah? Dunno how I’m gonna say it, or what I’m gonna say, but it has to be done.” He glances over and sees Harry watching them with an odd look on his face.

“All right. If you need me later, I’ll be in my office.” Tristan gives Eggsy’s shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll go check on Zachary and Roxy.”

“Yeah, thanks, that would be great.”

“Shall we?” Merlin opens his office door.

“Yes, of course.” Harry turns and limps into the room. Eggsy draws a ragged breath and follows him.

Merlin closes the door and taps the side of his glasses. “Victoria, I am in my office but I am nae to be disturbed unless the world is ending.” He taps them again. “Why don’t ye have a seat?”

Harry limps over to the sofa and sits down. “Thank you, Hamish.”

“I’ll do this.” Eggsy hurries over to the table and starts preparing tea. He remembers exactly how Harry prefers his, of course.

“I know the two of ye have a lot to talk about,” Merlin says quietly. Eggsy glances over his shoulder and sees him sitting next to Harry on the sofa. “But I will direct this to you, Harry. Please understand that ye experienced quite a bit of brain trauma.”

“I am aware,” Harry snaps, and his angry scent fills the room. Eggsy immediately wants to go to him, wants to comfort him. He forces himself to focus on the tea.

“Once ye got your memory back, the doctors felt it was wise not to tell ye…”

“…not to tell me I have a son?” Harry interrupts. “Because that child is my son, correct? He called me Papa, because I am his alpha father.”

“Yes,” Merlin says almost apologetically. “They felt that as ye recuperated, the last thing you needed was more to deal with.”

“I see.” Harry looks up at Eggsy as he approaches with the tea. He’s proud that his hand doesn’t shake as he gives the cup and saucer to Harry. Their eyes meet and Eggsy actually gasps. The beautiful brown eye is still as dark and alluring as ever, although it’s looking at Eggsy as if Harry’s never seen him before. “Thank you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy nods and turns to Merlin. “Tea?”

“No, thank ye, I will not be staying. Ye need to speak alone.” Merlin gets up. “I am sorry, Harry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt ye in any way.” 

Part of Eggsy wants to beg Merlin to stay, wants to have this buffer between them. But he knows he has to man up and deal with it. He makes his own tea, and when he turns back around Merlin is gone. “Please have a seat,” Harry says, gently touching the cushion next to him. Eggsy sits but at the far end of the sofa. They look at each other for a moment. 

“Harry, I’m so fucking sorry…”

“Eggsy, please allow me to apologize for…”

They both stop talking and give each other tiny smiles. “Please, Harry, go ahead.”

“Thank you.” Harry dips his head. “I must apologize for how I treated you before I left. I’ve replayed our last conversation in my head countless times. I behaved in a horrible manner, and I am so very sorry.”

“No, Harry, it’s fine.” Eggsy puts down his cup and saucer. “I shouldn’t have mouthed off at you like that, said what I said about my Dad and what you did to repay him. You’re right, I was a disappointment to you.”

“But you’re not now,” Harry says softly, his scent growing a bit less frazzled, a bit more relaxed. “Merlin has told me about everything you did on V-Day, everything you’ve done for Kingsman since. I am so very proud of you, my boy. So proud that you now carry the name of Galahad.”

Eggsy had no clue just how much he needed to hear these words from this person. “Thank you, Harry. Didn’t do anything special…what you would have done, yeah?”

“I’m not so sure,” Harry says, looking away for a moment. “But we’ll never know.” He puts down his own cup. “Now that apologies are out of the way, we seem to have something very important to discuss.”

“Right.” Eggsy clutches the edge of the cushion he’s sitting on. 

“You told me you couldn’t get pregnant.”

The words aren’t said in any sort of accusatory tone, but Eggsy still winces. He’s thought of this more than once in all the imaginary conversations he’s had with Harry. “Didn’t lie to you, Harry, swear down. Didn’t think I could. Was on birth control, but then I went off my blockers and I guess it just fucked everything up. Didn’t realize it was my heat, neither. It just…sorta happened. Wasn’t anything I wanted.” Eggsy can’t help but smile as he thinks of his son. “But now that I have him, I can’t imagine my world without him in it.”

“What’s his name?” Harry asks almost shyly. “He said something about zoos?”

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes. “His name is Zachary. Zachary Hart Unwin.” Harry’s scent grows emotional, zigzagging up and down. “I sorta gave him a nickname when he was a baby, with his initials…Zhu-Zhu. Merlin says it sounds like a Chinese panda.”

“Oh, what does Merlin know.”

“Quite a lot, actually.” Eggsy’s throat grows tight. “He’s been the best mate I could ever ask for. Made sure I took care of myself during the pregnancy, went to classes with me, did a fuckton of research about labor and delivery and child care. He was with me when Zachary came.”

“Hamish?” Harry looks shocked.

“Yeah. He even cried. It was something.” 

“So how old is Zachary?”

“He’ll be three in October. He was a little early, but everything’s been fine. He’s really smart, speaks way above his age level. Good boy, too…everyone here loves him.”

“I’m sure he gets that charm from you,” Harry says with a wink, and Eggsy relaxes a bit more.

“He’s definitely the most well-protected baby ever. Dagonet’s sister Emily watches him, and all the agents would die for him, I think. Merlin and Arthur have been real good about not sending me out too far or for too long, but every time I have to leave him it scares the fuck outta me,” Eggsy admits.

“I’m sure it does.” Harry studies his hands. “I cannot believe that while I was in a coma, and then locked in my own mind, you were raising a child. My child.”

“Yeah, it was rough sometimes,” Eggsy admits. “Told him all about you, though…got pictures of you all over the house, some of your things, too. For a long time I thought you weren’t coming back, so…you became part of his bedtime stories. That’s how he recognized you…he’s seen your picture since he could focus his eyes. Didn’t have that many stories to tell him, though…cuz we really didn’t get to know each other all that well, did we? Merlin’s the one I’ve been going to with questions about you.”

“Oh, wonderful. I’m sure he’s given you lovely fodder for your imagination,” Harry says wryly. “I didn’t really get to see more than the top of Zachary’s head. Could you…do you have any pictures?”

“Course.” Eggsy pulls out his phone. “Oh, wait.” He goes to Merlin’s desk and takes a framed picture from beside his computer. He hands the frame to Harry. “This was a few months ago.”

Merlin and Zachary are smiling for the camera, Zachary’s face covered in ice cream. “Oh my,” Harry says with a laugh. He eagerly drinks in the photo, his eye focusing on Zachary’s dirty face.

“Got about a thousand pictures on my mobile.” Eggsy opens his gallery and gives Harry the mobile. 

Harry starts swiping through. “Oh, he’s adorable,” he whispers.

“Got your curls, as you can see. Eye color is about halfway between us.” Eggsy slides a bit closer on the sofa so he can see the screen. “Got your long legs, that’s for sure. He can already reach things I didn’t think were within reach. Had the babyproof the fuck outta your house.” He looks up in alarm. “Your house. Jesus, Harry, I’m sorry. We’re living in your house.”

“That’s fine,” Harry insists.

“The nursery is that bedroom at the top of the stairs, the green one? Well, it ain’t green now, it’s yellow.” Eggsy knows he’s babbling but he can’t stop himself. His emotions are a whirl that seems to end in a rock at the bottom of his stomach. “But I could just as easily…”

“Eggsy.” Harry gently places a hand on his knee. “It’s fine. I would never ask you and Zachary to move from your home. The doctors wish for me to stay here a short while longer anyway. I need more therapy to eventually get rid of this ridiculous cane.” Harry continues swiping through the pictures. “Are those…butterflies?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says. “That’s his room.”

“How lovely.” Harry clears his throat and blinks hard. “I’d…I’d like to get to know him. My son. I’d like to get to know him. If that’s all right with you.”

Eggsy stares at him in shock. Harry looks absolutely petrified, and his scent is lost. He’s looking at Eggsy as if…as if he’s afraid Eggsy might say no. In all Eggsy’s imaginary scenarios, this has never happened. “Of course it’s all right with me, Harry. I want you to get to know him. He deserves to know his Papa, and you definitely deserve to know your son. We can set something up…maybe I could bring him here for a short visit to start, just to get things moving?”

“I’d like that,” Harry says with a grin. The grin quickly fades. “That is…if Matthew doesn’t mind you spending time with me?”

“Matthew?” Eggsy blinks at him. “Why would he mind if I spent time with you?”

“Well, he’s your alpha, isn’t he? I saw the two of you before we came in here…he caressed your scent gland, and he was standing so close. Not that I have any right to…”

“He ain’t my alpha,” Eggsy blurts out. “He…he’s aces, and we’re really good mates, but we…it ain’t like that. He wanted to court me, but I said no. Don’t see him that way, really.”

“Oh.” Harry actually looks pleased, and his scent very briefly turns joyful. Eggsy blushes. “Obviously I’m not going anywhere, so whenever you wish to bring him, I will be waiting.”

“Harry, I…” Eggsy can’t find the words to express how he’s feeling. Having Harry so close after all this time, inhaling the scent Eggsy’s never forgotten…it’s mind-blowing. “I’m so glad you’re back. Missed you so much.”

“I thought about you all the time, Eggsy,” Harry murmurs. “I was so glad to hear you survived V-Day, because I could only imagine the worst. Once my memory came back, you were one of the first people I asked about.”

“I watched you die,” Eggsy whispers. “Saw it on your computer…my heart broke. Couldn’t believe you was gone.” Eggsy sniffles as a few tears jump to his eyes. “But it ends up you weren’t.”

“No, I was not. Merlin’s always said I have nine lives.” Harry slowly reaches over to take Eggsy’s hand. “Thank you for raising our son, Eggsy.”

“Harry, it wasn’t…”

“No.” Harry squeezes his hand. “You very easily could have gotten rid of the baby when you found out you were pregnant. You were a young, single omega…the world was completely changed and you were helping to rebuild it. But you kept him, and had him, and have raised him. From those pictures I can obviously see that he is a healthy, happy child.”

“Merlin helped, and Roxy…Matthew, too. And of course Mum and Daisy,” Eggsy says.

“But they weren’t the ones walking the floor with him at night, or holding him when he was sick. That was all you.” Harry clears his throat. “You’ve given me an amazing gift, Eggsy, and I thank you so much for the opportunity to get to know him better…and to get to know you along the way as well.”


	16. Chapter 16

Eggsy picks up his basket in the hallway and heads for the dining hall, scent frantic as he thinks about Zachary and the way he’d wailed over Roxy’s shoulder. When he skids to a stop in the doorway his eyes immediately fix on two people at a table in the corner. Zachary is seated on Tristan’s lap, lolly in his mouth as he stomps his toy dinosaur across the table. He’s not crying. He’s actually smiling…until he sees his father.

“Daddy!” Zachary whines, starting to sob.

“Come on, now, Zachary. You were just fine a moment ago,” Tristan scolds, but he sits back so Eggsy can pick up his son.

“Daddy…”

Eggsy carefully removes the lolly from Zachary’s mouth so it doesn’t end up in anyone’s hair. “You’re fine, Zhu-Zhu. Shh. It’s all right.”

“Papa was mad, Daddy. Papa no like me.”

“Papa likes you very much, baby. He was just really surprised to see you.” Eggsy sits down across from Tristan.

“I hope you don’t mind that I drank the tea in his bag,” Tristan says almost bashfully. “Roxy had to go down to the armory, and I was thirsty.”

“It’s fine…brought it in for Merlin, he’ll survive.” Eggsy rocks Zachary back and forth. “You’re okay, love.”

Zachary pulls back and wipes at his nose. Eggsy makes a face and gets a tissue from Zachary’s bag. “Can I see Papa?”

“Not today, Zachary. We’ll go see him soon, at his…flat,” Eggsy finishes awkwardly. “Just finish your lolly.” He starts to put Zachary on the chair beside him but Zachary whimpers. Eggsy sighs and settles him on his lap. He pops the lolly into his son’s mouth before looking at Tristan.

“I’m sorry,” Tristan says finally. “He arrived back late last night. Merlin was going to get him settled and then call you. We didn’t expect you to come in today.”

“Course not…I was looking to surprise you all. Brought lunch and everything.” Eggsy kicks at the basket. 

“Are you all right?” Tristan reaches over and gently touches his hand. His scent is warm and comforting and Eggsy finally starts to relax a bit.

“Yeah…just a shock. For everyone involved.” Eggsy kisses the top of Zachary’s head. “Harry wants to get to know him…wants to learn about him, spend time with him.”

“That’s good, right?” Tristan doesn’t look pleased by the idea, however.

“Yeah, it is.” Eggsy sighs. He hates even the idea of this conversation. “He seems interested in me, too. I could be reading him wrong, and it’s like the first time we’ve laid eyes on each other for literally years, but…there’s something there. And I want to explore it. I’m really sorry, Matthew.”

“I understand.” Tristan slowly pulls his hand away. “I always knew if he came back it would end any chance I had with you. But I want you happy. No matter what, we’re friends, correct?”

“We are. You’re Twiss…ain’t looking to get rid of you anytime soon.”

“Twiss go bye-bye?” Zachary asks with a frown.

“Of course not, Zhu-Zhu. I’m always going to be here for you.” But Tristan looks at Eggsy when he says it.

Eggsy decides to wait a few days before contacting Harry regarding a visit. He knows Harry now has a new pair of Kingsman glasses but asks Merlin for Harry’s new mobile number instead. It just feels right, like this is all happening outside of Kingsman. They are simply alpha and omega…with a child between them.

“Hello?”

“Harry…it’s me. Eggsy.” Eggsy wants to bang his head on the kitchen table. He sounds like an idiot.

“Eggsy! How lovely to hear from you. I didn’t realize this was your number…I’ll add it to my mobile immediately.”

“Yeah, sorry…guess you don’t got too many numbers in there, huh?”

“Not many. It’s not like I had a large number of friends before V-Day.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says softly. “Lots of people were sorry to hear that you were…you were gone.”

“They were sorry to hear Galahad was gone, my boy. There is a difference.”

“How are you doing? Getting settled in and all?”

“They’ve provided a very lovely suite with a sitting room and large bath…but I could do without the therapy. It’s quite annoying.”

“But necessary, I bet,” Eggsy says.

“Quite.” 

They sit in silence for a brief moment. “So, uh, when do you normally do therapy? Was thinking maybe I’d bring Zachary in tomorrow morning…he usually only naps after lunch now.” Eggsy chews at his bottom lip as he waits for a response. 

“That would be wonderful!” Eggsy can hear the excitement in Harry’s voice. “Is there anything I should know? Anything I need to do around the suite, or…will you be here for lunch? I could have them bring something up. Is there a special food he likes…or that you would enjoy?”

Eggsy has to smile at the awkward eagerness projecting through the phone. “He’s particularly fond of chicken fingers and chips, especially since I don’t let him have them very often. I don’t mind them myself.”

“Chicken fingers and chips?” Eggsy can almost hear Harry wrinkle his nose. “All right, then.”

“Just tell the kitchen it’s for us…they’ll know what to send up,” Eggsy informs him. “Let me ask you…is there anything YOU need? Anything I can pick up in a store for you on the way?”

“Aren’t you thoughtful! Well…I’m not sure if you have any of my things there at the house…you know what? Never mind.”

“No, Harry, it’s okay.” Eggsy absolutely will NOT tell Harry that everything of Harry’s is still in place, and if it needed moved, it is neatly packed away in boxes. “What do you need?”

“My slippers. Merlin was kind enough to provide me with an all new wardrobe, especially since I’ve gained weight and am dreadfully out of shape…but the new slippers just aren’t comfortable.”

“I’ll look for them,” Eggsy promises. He knows exactly where they are. In the closet, neatly lined up under Harry’s red dressing gown. “Anything else?”

“No, Eggsy, thank you. I’m sure you have to cart enough things around with a little one.”

“Be glad once he’s fully toilet-trained, ain’t gonna lie,” Eggsy replies. “How is half-nine?”

“Perfect. I’m so looking forward to it.”

“Me, too, Harry. See you then.”

Eggsy hangs up and stares into space for the longest time.

“Okay, Zachary.” Eggsy sits down on the train seat. He turns Zachary so he’s facing Eggsy and settles him on his lap. “We need to talk about Papa.”

“I share my toys with Papa, promise,” Zachary says earnestly. He nods his head. “Good boys share, and Papa wants me to be a good boy.”

“He does,” Eggsy agrees. “Remember that Papa’s been sick?”

Zachary nods again. “He has hurts. Like on his eye.” Zachary smacks his hand over his own eye.

“Be careful!” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Yes, he has hurts on his eye, and some other places. So you need to be really gentle with him.”

“Okay. I will. Can he play with me?”

“You will have to ask him that…he hasn’t been around little boys very much, so he may not know how to play.” This is one of Eggsy’s big concerns. He has NO clue what Harry’s experience is with children, and Zachary can be a little much sometimes. 

“I’ll teach him, Daddy! I can be his friend, right?”

Eggsy kisses his son’s nose and holds him close. “Yes, you can. That’s my sweet boy.”

They get off the train and Eggsy shoulders the knapsack that carries clothing, nappies, snacks, and a few other necessities, as well as his own bag. Zachary marches away with his own little dino bag on his back. Harry is pacing back and forth by the hangar, face lighting up when he sees them coming. “Good morning!” He looks handsome as ever in a wine-colored jumper and grey trousers, and as usual he takes Eggsy’s breath away. Eggsy suddenly wishes he’d worn something nicer than jeans and a hoodie.

“Morning, Harry.” Eggsy holds his breath and waits for Zachary to attack Harry’s legs again. He’s shocked when Zachary instead hides behind HIS legs, shyly peeking at Harry while shoving his thumb in his mouth…a habit he’s all but gotten rid of. “Zachary…say hello to Papa.”

“Uh-uh.” Zachary bashfully hides his face in the back of Eggsy’s thigh.

“Sorry, Harry, I’m not sure what’s gotten into him.”

“He doesn’t know me…I’m sure the initial reaction quickly faded,” Harry says. “No need to apologize.” He reaches into each trouser pocket and pulls out small figurines. “That’s a shame, though…Merlin brought me these dinosaurs, two of them, as you can see, and I was hoping to find someone to play with.” He looks at Eggsy. “Perhaps you could play with me, Eggsy?”

“I’d like to play with you, Harry. Let’s go up to your suite and we can play. Maybe Zachary can watch.” Eggsy pulls Zachary around and picks him up.

“I wanna play!” Zachary blurts out.

“You wouldn’t even say hello to Papa.”

“Hi, Papa! Can I play? Can I play dinos? I’m real good at dinos. I make the scary sounds.”

“Hello, Zachary.” Harry’s scent grows warm and loving. “It’s so nice to see you. Let’s go upstairs to my rooms and we’ll take a look at these dinosaurs.” He leads the way to the lift. “I instructed the dining hall to deliver our lunch at half-eleven.”

“That sounds good,” Eggsy says.

“I bringed dinos, too,” Zachary tells Harry. “So they can be friends, and you and me can be friends, right, Papa?”

“Why…yes. We can.” Harry swallows hard. “I don’t have many friends.”

“Friends is easy,” his son informs him. “You be nice, and you share.”

“I can do that.”

Harry leads the way down the hall and unlocks a door with his thumb to the keypad. He opens the door and steps aside so Eggsy and Zachary can enter first. “Wow! It’s big!” Zachary immediately goes racing from room to room.

“Walk, Zachary,” Eggsy orders. He sits down on the sofa. “Come here and let me help you with your bag.”

“Can I see the dinos?” Zachary stops in front of Harry, who sits down on a nearby chair. “Pwease?”

“You may.” Harry holds them out.

“T-Wex,” Zachary announces. He picks up the second one. “Twy…twysterapops.”

“Triceratops,” Eggsy corrects.

“Now I have two T-Wex!” Zachary dumps his bag on the floor, sending dinosaurs, superheros and cars into a pile.

“My word,” Harry says. “That’s a lot of toys.”

“I had to hold him back. He wanted to bring everything he owned. Be thankful I didn’t let him get started on the stuffies,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“I have a dwagon named Puff and a doggie named Mr. Pickle,” Zachary says. Harry’s eye shoots up to Eggsy, who blushes. “Just like Mr. Pickle in our loo. I sleep with them. Do you sleep with a stuffie?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have a stuffie,” Harry says.

“Daddy, Papa needs a stuffie. He can’t sleep by himself because he has hurts,” Zachary says accusingly, as if it’s Eggsy’s fault. “Daddy sleeps by himself but he don’t have hurts.”

“I see.” Eggsy can tell Harry’s desperately trying to keep a straight face.

“I want to talk to Papa a bit, Zhu-Zhu. Why don’t you get everything ready on that table, and you can show it all to Papa?”

“Okay.” Zachary busies himself with carting his toys – one by one – to the table and putting them into place.

“First of all, brought you this.” Eggsy hands his bag to Harry.

“Thank you.” Harry takes it with a look of confusion. He gasps as he pulls his dressing gown. “Eggsy…how…”

“Saved your stuff, didn’t I?” Eggsy asks, turning red. “Most of it is packed away, but this was…it was out,” he says vaguely. “Your slippers are there in the bottom.”

“This…you don’t know how much this means to me. It’s like getting a bit of myself back…a part I thought I’d lost forever, if that makes sense.” Harry runs a hand over the red fabric.

“You’re welcome.” Eggsy clears his throat, unsure what to say next. He comes up with “How’s therapy, Harry?”

“Dreadful. I knew it would hurt, and it does, but it seems so…useless.” Harry glares at his cane. “I can walk without it.”

“But how far?”

“Not the point,” Harry mumbles and Eggsy has to grin. “I get so…frustrated. I’m an alpha. I’m not supposed to take this long to heal. It’s irritating enough that I lost so much time when I didn’t have my memory.”

“Wait.” Eggsy frowns at him. “Just cuz you’re an alpha, that means you’re like, wot, Superman or sommat? That omegas and betas aren’t strong enough to heal quickly?”

“No, of course not,” Harry says quickly. 

“Because I’ve healed up pretty fuc…pretty quick myself, and as you pointed out that day, I ain’t no alpha.” Eggsy studies his hands.

“Eggsy,” Harry says softly, moving over to sit next to him on the sofa. “I thought we made our apologies for that day…gave our forgiveness.”

“We did…I’m sorry. It just…what you said about that really cut me deep, Harry. Been fighting all my life to get people to see me as something other than my secondary gender. Hate being an omega sometimes, hate the way people…alphas…think they can use me just cuz I’m omega. Had to fight blokes off more than once…even when I was pregnant.” Eggsy smiles as Zachary lines up his dinosaurs just so. “Right there? That’s the one good thing about being an omega…and I wouldn’t give any of it up ever.”

“I cannot imagine what you went through…pregnant without the alpha father? I’m sure you had a great deal of difficulty.”

“See, that’s just it, Harry.” He hopes he can make Harry understand. “It’s not that I was pregnant without the ‘alpha father.’ That part didn’t matter. What mattered was that I was pregnant without YOU.” Eggsy gently touches Harry’s leg before blushing and pulling away.

Zachary saves either of them from needing to reply. “All ready,” he announces. “Here, Papa, you can have this T-Wex, and this Bwonkiosaurus, and this Stegosaurus, and I’ll have these.”

“Thank you, Zachary,” Harry says politely. “My, he is fierce.”

“What’s fierce?”

“Brave and strong and scary.”

“Yeah!” Zachary looks pleased. “I fierce too.”

“What about me?” Eggsy asks, although he has no intention of interrupting their play time.

“Me and Papa are playing, Daddy. Go read a book.”

Eggsy and Harry both burst into laughter. “I’ll just play cars. I like those better anyway.”

“That’s something I remember,” Harry says, making a face.

Eggsy takes a few cars but simply sits them on the table, preferring to watch Harry and his son play. Harry seems a bit nervous and awkward, but after a while he gets the hang of playing dinosaurs with Zachary: basically just smacking them together and making them fight.

“Papa,” Zachary says at one point. “Why is your eye in that thing?”

Harry looks at Eggsy, who motions for him to answer. “Well, a bad man didn’t like me, and he…hit me.” Eggsy’s grateful he doesn’t use the word ‘shot.’ 

“But you’re big and strong, Daddy said.” Zachary looks shocked. 

“Yes, but the man was mean, and he was stronger. He hurt my eye, and now it’s gone.”

“GONE?” Zachary moves from shocked to horrified.

Harry’s scent spikes into alarm. “Yes, I…I’m sorry, Eggsy. I shouldn’t have…”

“Poor Papa,” Zachary says sorrowfully. He climbs down from the chair and walks over to Harry. “Up, pwease.” Harry clumsily picks him up and sits him on his lap. “Sowwy, Papa.” Zachary struggles up onto his knees and plants a kiss on the eyepatch. “I fix it?”

“Not…not quite, dear boy, but it feels much better,” Harry says in a choked voice.

Zachary gives him a pleased grin, then glances at Eggsy. “Daddy, I potty.”

“You did or you have to?”

“I has to.”

“Good boy!” Eggsy stands up, swoops Zachary into his arms, and all but runs with him into the large en suite.

“Wow,” Zachary says, staring at the bath and shower.

“Focus,” Eggsy tells him. He gets his trousers and pull-ups down but Zachary only goes a few drops. Eggsy still praises him. “Got this one a bit wet…let’s change into a new pull-up.”

“Okay!” Zachary goes tearing into the living room, naked from the waist down except for his shoes.

“Zachary!” Eggsy yells. He runs after his son. “Harry, I’m so sorry…Zachary!”

“It’s fine, Eggsy.” Harry chuckles a bit. “I suppose I should get used to seeing such things…he’s my son.”

“Our son,” Eggsy mutters quietly, not expecting Harry to hear. He nabs Zachary, flops the giggling boy onto the sofa, and quickly gets him into a new pull-up. “No streaking around the suite, young man.”

“I made you run!” Zachary giggles as he rolls off the sofa. “More dinos, Papa!”

“For a few more minutes…soon lunch will come and we need to clean up.”

“You can clean up,” Zachary says. “This is your house.”

“Zachary Hart Unwin,” Eggsy snaps. “Everyone who plays cleans up, you know that.”

“I don’t like cleaning up,” Zachary informs Harry.

“You must clean up, or else where will you play?” Harry asks. “If your toys are all over, there isn’t any room.”

“I could…I could…” Zachary looks around the room, obviously flustered by the response.

“Well-played, Papa,” Eggsy says with a grin.

They play until 11:15, when Eggsy announces it’s time to clean up and get ready for lunch. Zachary obediently helps pick up his toys, carefully placing his new dinosaurs at the top of the bag before shutting it. “We should wash our hands, I believe.” Harry says the words but looks to Eggsy for confirmation.

“That’s right,” Eggsy says.

“Papa help me?” Zachary looks up at Harry. 

“Of course.”

“Harry, you don’t gotta…”

“I think I can manage.” Harry nods his thanks as Eggsy hands him his cane. “I heard you, Eggsy. I do realize he’s OUR son, not just mine.”

“Sorry about that,” Eggsy mutters. “I just…that was one of my greatest fears, Harry, that you’d come back and decide I weren’t good enough to be his Daddy, that as his alpha father you’d exercise your rights and take him. I get…I get nervous.”

“I would NEVER do that, Eggsy. EVER,” Harry insists. “I’m so sorry the thought even crossed your mind.”

“Well, I don’t know you all that well, do I? Percival and Merlin told me you wouldn’t, but…I had no way of knowing.”

“Perhaps we should remedy that,” Harry says thoughtfully. “Do you have a reliable babysitter?”

“Yeah. Got Mum, of course, and Merlin’s even watched him once or twice.”

“Unkin! Unkin lets me have ice cream for dinner,” Zachary announces.

“Oh, he DOES, does he? We’ll be having words, then,” Eggsy says sternly. 

“Would…would you like to go for dinner some evening? Just the two of us?” Harry suggests. “Not that I don’t want to continue spending time with Zachary, but…I’d like to have some quality time with you as well.”

“Harry Hart,” Eggsy whispers, his scent growing nervous and excited. He takes a deep breath. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“I believe I am,” Harry says, his own scent tentative and hopeful.

“Papa, wash hands!” Zachary starts pulling Harry toward the bath.

“Yes!” Eggsy blurts out. Even Zachary stops walking. “Yes, I’d like that. I accept.”

Harry smiles over his shoulder as he allows their son to lead him to the en suite.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and Eggsy make plans to have their date the following evening, since Eggsy is still on leave anyway. Michelle eagerly agrees to babysit, and she asks Eggsy a multitude of questions when he drops Zachary off. “Where did you meet this bloke?”

“Work, Mum.” Eggsy kisses Zachary. “Be good for Grandma. And remember, no touching Aunt Daisy’s things without asking.”

“I be good,” Zachary promises. He suddenly cuddles close, burying his face in Eggsy’s scent gland. Eggsy will never get tired of that.

“Is he an alpha?”

“Yes, Mum, he’s an alpha,” Eggsy sighs. 

“And he’s a tailor?”

“Of sorts…he’s on medical leave right now,” Eggsy says truthfully. “All right, Zhu-Zhu…gotta go.” He gives his son one last squeeze and puts him down. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning.”

“No, Daddy! I wanna go. I wanna see Papa again!” Zachary wraps himself around Eggsy’s legs. 

“Papa?” Michelle gasps. 

Eggsy sighs. He’d made the mistake of telling Zachary he was seeing Harry that night, and he’s been talking about “papa” ever since. Apparently Harry made a very good first impression. But then again, so did Zachary. He’d been on his best behavior in Harry’s suite, and Eggsy knows firsthand that it won’t last. “I’ll take you to see him again soon, Zachary. We need to have grown-up time, we need to talk.”

“Hi, Zachary!” Daisy runs in from her room. “Mummy, can we watch telly?”

“Something Zachary can watch,” Michelle reminds her, eyes never leaving Eggsy’s face.

“C’mon, Zhu-Zhu!” Daisy holds out her hand.

The opportunity to watch telly with his beloved aunt takes the place of everything else. “Okay. Bye, Daddy!” Zachary takes her hand and they go to the living room.

“You said the father was dead.”

“I thought he was.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “He was injured…real bad. But he managed to survive, and after a bit of amnesia, he came back home. We never really had the chance to get to know each other, but now we’re making sure it happens.”

“You really like him,” Michelle says. “Your scent is so happy…hopeful, even.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty amazing.” Eggsy smiles fondly.

“Does this ‘amazing bloke’ have a name?”

He was really hoping she wouldn’t ask. “Course he does. It’s Harry. Harry Hart.”

“Harry Hart.” Michelle goes pale. “Harry Hart that worked with your father?”

“Uh, yeah, Mum.” Eggsy raises his chin a bit as he tightly grips the back of a chair.

“That bastard,” Michelle snarls, her scent thick. “Kills my husband, defiles my baby…”

“Mum!” Eggsy gasps. “There weren’t any ‘defiling’ going on. I weren’t exactly a virgin before that night with Harry.”

“Gets you up the duff and then just goes and…”

“Just goes and gets himself shot in the head, Mum,” Eggsy snaps. “He didn’t seduce me, didn’t do nothing I wasn’t asking for. I sorta had to convince him, actually. He’s a good man. A kind man. Now that he’s back, he wants to get to know Zhu-Zhu…and he wants to get to know me. We didn’t have a whole lot of opportunity to hang out before.”

“But he made sure he had the opportunity to tumble you into bed.”

Eggsy sighs. He hadn’t thought about how this might turn out. “Look, Mum, just…don’t say nothing bad about him to Zachary, okay? He’s so excited to know the man in the pictures around the house. Just…don’t.”

“Fine,” Michelle says tightly. Eggsy kisses her cheek. “Have a good time,” she says icily.

Eggsy broods during the cab ride back to the shop. He’s never forgotten about his family’s first encounter with Harry, but he definitely hadn’t expected his mother to hold a grudge for so long. “Everything all right, Galahad?” Phil asks.

“Yeah, Phil, m’fine. Just…”

“Mothers?” Phil asks with a grin.

“Something like that.”

Phil bids him a good night as they pull up in front of Kingsman. Eggsy answers in kind and slowly pulls himself out of the car. He can’t allow Harry to see him like this, let him smell the irritation in his scent. Explaining the situation will only cause Harry to feel guilty, and Eggsy doesn’t want that. 

He smiles as he looks in the front window and sees Harry seated on a chair, nursing a glass of what Eggsy expects is scotch. His handsome face is lit by one lamp on the table next to him, and as usual he takes Eggsy’s breath away. Eggsy knocks on the window so Harry isn’t startled, and then he unlocks the door with his handprint on the glass. “Evening, Harry,” he says, unable to keep the grin off his face.

“Hello, Eggsy.” Harry finishes his drink and stands up. “My word,” he says quietly.

“Wot?” Eggsy looks around.

“I’ve never…I’ve seen footage of you from V-Day, but I’ve never seen you dressed like this. Not in person.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes and looks down at his grey suit.

“You look incredible,” Harry says. “So handsome…as if you were born to wear it.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says bashfully. “Just a Kingsman suit.”

“Not ‘just a suit,’ not the way you wear it,” Harry says with a smile. “I, unfortunately, had to have something all but off the rack.” He wrinkles his nose slightly. “Andrew is a wizard with a needle, as you know, but it will be quite some time until he can have bespoke suits prepared…and I hope to gain at least some muscle mass by then.”

“You look gorgeous as always, Harry,” Eggsy says honestly. “At least to me.”

“Well, your opinion is all that matters,” Harry says. “Shall we? I’ve made a reservation at an adorable little Italian restaurant a short distance away. I don’t suppose you had your driver wait?”

“I didn’t,” Eggsy says apologetically. “Besides, he has Zachary’s carseat strapped in, might have been a tight fit.”

“I’m sure,” Harry says. He taps the side of his glasses. “I’m sure it will only take a moment for another cab to stop by.”

“Right.” Eggsy snags Harry’s glass and takes it to the tiny loo to wash it out. 

When he returns and puts it back in place, Harry clears his throat. “I hope you don’t mind that I had a drink.”

“Why should I? You’re a grown adult…are you on any medication that might cause a problem?”

“Probably,” Harry says with an arrogant grin. Eggsy rolls his eyes. “I’m afraid I needed it…I’ve been quite nervous all day.”

“Nervous?”

“We’ve gone about this all backwards, have we not?” Harry asks. “Barely knew each other, tumbled into bed, and had a child…all before we had an official first date.”

“I guess so,” Eggsy says. “But our lives have always been far from ordinary.”

“True,” Harry agrees. “Still…I want this to go well.” He slowly reaches out and takes Eggsy’s hand. “Everything we talked about that night…everything I said. I meant every word. I told you things I haven’t told anyone, and I wanted us to continue our relationship, get to know each other. What I said after the test…” Harry looks down at Eggsy’s hand in his. “That I’d like to forget. I was heartless, I was angry, I was horrible. But the feelings I had for you…I still have them. I want this…I want this to be just the start of something wonderful.”

“I feel the same way, Harry,” Eggsy tells him. “I loved that night, not only because it was the best sex of my life, but because for the first time someone saw not only what I am, but what I could be. You took the time to really see me, and I wanted more of that. Still do.”

Harry brings Eggsy’s hand to his mouth and kisses it. “Well, then, let’s start our date,” he says as the cab stops out front.

Eggsy waits for Harry to take a few steps ahead and realizes something. “Your cane!”

“Yes, I have permission from the therapists to go without it at short bursts,” Harry says proudly.

“But what if you get fatigued, or…”

“Well, that’s just an excuse for me to lean on the arm of my very attractive dinner partner, isn’t it?” Harry puts his arm through Eggsy’s and pulls him close.

“Feel free,” Eggsy murmurs, smiling up at him.

He helps Harry climb into the back of the cab before sliding in next to him. Harry gives the address to the driver and settles back against the seat. “Is this all right?” Harry asks softly, reaching for Eggsy’s hand.

“More than,” Eggsy whispers back.

“So…was Zachary all right with loaning you to me for a few hours?” Harry asks.

“He wanted to see Papa something fierce, kept asking to come along,” Eggsy tells him. “But he loves Daisy and was real excited to have a sleepover with her.” He decides to tell Harry everything. “He mentioned ‘papa’ in front of Mum, so I had to tell her about you.”

“Oh.” Harry squeezes his hand. “I’m guessing by your face…and your scent…that things didn’t go well?”

“She ain’t your biggest fan,” Eggsy admits. “But I set her straight and told her you was gonna be around from now on. She’ll just have to learn to deal with it.”

“I don’t want to be the cause of any stress between you and your mother,” Harry tells him.

“Don’t worry. We got lots of stress between us that ain’t got nothing to do with you,” Eggsy promises. 

They soon pull up in front of a sweet little restaurant tucked away between two larger buildings. Harry leans on Eggsy – although Eggsy’s fairly certain Harry doesn’t have to, he’s definitely not complaining – until they reach the podium at the front. “A reservation for Hart?”

“Yes, of course. Follow me, gentlemen.” The host leads the way to a tiny booth in the corner. “Does this suit?”

“Yes, thank you,” Harry says. 

Once they place their orders they look at each other a bit bashfully. Eggsy finally says, “So, therapy went well today?”

“Yes. I still have headaches, and they have me even doing exercises for that, but the leg and arm are almost back to normal.” Harry sighs morosely. “My vision, of course, will never come back on one side…I’ll not be returning to the Table.”

“I woulda given up the title of Galahad in a heartbeat, Harry.” He reaches over to hold Harry’s hand. “You know that, right?”

“I do…and the only good thing about me not getting it back is knowin what sort of man now has that title. You are an exemplary agent from what Merlin and Percival tell me. I am so very proud.”

“Can’t hear that enough from you, Harry. Wanted you to be proud of me,” Eggsy whispers. 

Harry smiles at him, still holding his hand, foot brushing against Eggsy’s under the table. His scent is warm and almost…loving. “Always, my dear boy.” The look on Harry’s face has Eggsy THIS close to jumping the table to kiss him, and Harry seems to feel the same. Instead he clears his throat and sits back a bit, still holding Eggsy’s hand. “I had an interesting talk with Percival today.”

“Yeah?” 

“He seems to think…he seems to think I should replace him.”

“You take over as Arthur?” Eggsy gasps.

“Yes,” Harry muses. “It was quite a shock, as you can imagine. He’s doing a more than capable job.”

“He really is. He’s so smart, and he cares about the agents.”

“Yes…that was one of Chester’s greatest downfalls. He’d forgotten about the agents in his love of power. He’d forgotten what his duties were as Arthur.”

“Can believe that,” Eggsy mutters. “So Percival wants to step down?”

“He misses being an agent, and he’s not yet been replaced at the Table. He just wanted me to think about it. He went over what he sees as the duties of Arthur, explaining what he’s learned now that he’s not seeing it from the seat of a knight. It was very interesting. Food for thought.”

“I bet.”

“It would be quite a change, turning my world literally on its other side. I’m just happy to do something for Kingsman, since I can no longer be an agent.” Harry’s scent dips.

“I understand that…trying to find a way to word my letter of resignation,” Eggsy tells him. “Definitely twisting my life around a bit.”

“Your letter of resignation?” Now it’s Harry’s turn to gasp. “This…this doesn’t have anything to do with my return, does it?” 

“No!” Eggsy says immediately. “Was thinking about it before you got back. Every time I go into the field I take a chance on not coming back…and I can’t do that to Zachary. Been that kid whose Dad don’t come home. I never want him to live with that. I love being Galahad so fucking much, Harry, but my heart isn’t totally in it anymore. When I’m away on a mission, I worry so much about Zachary, what he’s doing that I’m missing…or what I could miss if I don’t come back at all.”

“I don’t suppose Arthur and Merlin could keep you local, give you lighter missions?”

“That don’t seem fair to everyone else,” Eggsy says. “Got special treatment when I was pregnant, a few of the older agents didn’t like that.”

“Oh, fuck them,” Harry says, waving a hand in the air. “I have my suspicions as to who you’re talking about, and they’re archaic fools.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Haven’t talked to Arthur OR Merlin yet, still thinking about it.”

They’re interrupted by the arrival of their food, and Harry waits for the waiter to leave before continuing. “Eggsy, you do know that no matter what happens to you, Zachary will be taken care of,” Harry says quietly. “I know I’m only his alpha father…only in his life for a few days…but I care about him, and you, very much. I will make sure he wants for nothing for the rest of my life.”

“I know, Harry,” Eggsy says softly. “And I made provisions for him…like my savings and…”

“I have as well,” Harry interrupts. “I hope it wasn’t too forward of me, but I met with Merlin and the legal staff this morning. My will originally left everything to Merlin to deal with as he saw fit. The house isn’t mine, of course, it belongs to Kingsman. But I have rather large accounts across Europe, and Merlin was to manage them. I rewrote my will today so that everything goes into a trust for Zachary with you in charge of it, of course.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, staring at him. “You didn’t have to…”

“I most certainly did. I wasn’t there for you during your pregnancy. I wasn’t there for HIM during the earliest part of his life. But I can be there for you both in the future.”

Eggsy clears his throat and stares at his plate, for once at a rare loss for words. “Thank you,” he finally manages.

“Well,” Eggsy says a few hours later as they climb out of the cab and head toward the door of the shop. “I’d say as first dates go, this one was pretty spectacular.”

“I certainly agree,” Harry says. He twines his fingers with Eggsy’s as they stand on the pavement. “I had a wonderful time.”

“Me too.” Eggsy says almost shyly.

“I hope we can see each other again soon,” Harry says. He looks nervous, as if he’s hopeful but doesn’t want to show it.

“How about Saturday?” Eggsy asks. “I…I thought you might want to come over for dinner with Zachary and I. I could cook for you.”

“You can cook?”

“I can. I’m no master chef or anything, but I know my way around a kitchen. Omega, remember?” Eggsy gives him a wink.

“I should expect nothing less from you, my boy. You are truly remarkable.” Harry looks down at him with a fond smile. Eggsy licks his lips and all but holds his breath. Harry dips his head but turns it to the side, planting a warm chaste kiss at the corner of Eggsy’s jaw. “Thank you for a lovely evening, Eggsy.”

“You’re welcome…thank YOU,” he says.

“Text me and let me know you’ve arrived home safely?” Harry asks. Eggsy nods. Harry briefly caresses his cheek, letting his thumb drag over Eggsy’s face before turning and heading into the shop.

Eggsy has a smile on his face the entire ride back to his house, occasionally reaching up to touch the place where Harry’s lips met his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for a very VERY long chapter of domestic family time...with some not-so-family time at the end.

“Do you think I’m creepy?”

Merlin slowly removes his glasses and looks at Eggsy for a long moment. “I beg your pardon?”

“Do you think I’m weird…like creepy weird?” Eggsy puts down the map of Cardiff and waits.

Merlin looks at the ceiling, looks at his hands, looks at his glasses, and then finally looks back at Eggsy. “I’m at a loss,” he finally admits. “I am nae exactly sure of the context. How?”

“I’ve kept Harry’s house a shrine…barely changed anything other than those paintings and the nursery,” Eggsy finally says. “Would it seem creepy, say, to…”

“…to the person who lived in the house first? To the person the shrine honors?” Merlin says with a smirk.

“Yeah, that.” Eggsy glares at him. “And shut up. Be happy I haven’t torn you a new one about the whole ice cream for dinner thing.”

“I will have to work with young Zachary on his lying,” Merlin says, as if it’s no big deal to tell the child’s father this. “Or at least on when to tell the truth and when to keep things to one’s self.”

“Oi, no teaching my baby spy techniques til he’s five!” Eggsy all but yells.

“Ye are concerned about Harry’s opinion on the house,” Merlin says, ignoring his outburst.

“Of course I am. Want him to feel comfortable there. I don’t know what’s worrying me more…him coming in and being unhappy about how much I’ve changed, or him coming in and being unhappy about how much I HAVEN’T changed.”

“Ye are taking this far too seriously, lad,” Merlin says. His face is amused but his scent – and his eyes – are kind. “Trust me when I tell ye Harry is just as nervous as you are.”

“He is?”

“Eggsy, he is coming to ye on your home field, if you will. He has nae stepped foot in that house for over two years. It is now your home, your son’s home…he is quite nervous about how to act once he’s there.”

“He told you that?”

“Not in so many words, but I know him well,” Merlin says, putting his glasses back on. “He did mention he’s really looking forward to your dinner tomorrow.”

“I know he wants to spend more time with Zachary.” Eggsy folds the map.

“Not just Zachary.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Christ, I feel like a bloody matchmaker. This should nae be so difficult. He is interested in ye, Eggsy, I’m sure ye know that.”

“I just wonder how much of it is because of Zachary,” Eggsy says softly. “What if he only wants me because he gets closer to Zhu-Zhu?”

“I think ye know the answer to that,” Merlin says. “Ye know Harry would not deceive ye in such a way. Ye would nae refuse him access to the lad, even if you and he dinnae work out as a couple.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Eggsy agrees. 

“And as far as ye being creepy? Your trainer collection has risen to alarming levels,” Merlin says sternly. “I worry for your sanity.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“I don’t wanna wear this shirt.” Zachary takes the shirt from Eggsy’s hands and throws it on the floor. “I wanna wear my dino shirt! Papa likes dinos!”

“Papa DOES like dinos, but I want you to look nice.” Eggsy grabs Zachary by the wrists and holds him firmly. “And you do NOT throw things. Not even a shirt.” He sighs and wearily runs a hand over his forehead. He’d made the mistake of telling Zachary over breakfast that Harry’s coming for dinner and he’s been hyper ever since. He’d barely slept one-third of his normal naptime, and he’s been all but bouncing off the walls. “Papa will like you in this shirt,” Eggsy tries, holding out the blue button-up shirt. “He likes when people dress in good clothes.”

“Dinos,” Zachary says stubbornly, stomping his little foot.

Eggsy frowns. “Nope. Not today.” He picks Zachary up and plunks him on his little chair. “One minute.” He sets the timer on his phone.

“Daddy, noooooo!” Zachary wails, starting to cry. 

Eggsy ignores him and goes to the closet. He paws through the hangers of clothing (seriously, between Tristan, Roxy, and Merlin, his son won’t need new clothes until he’s eight) until he finds what he’s looking for. “Compromise. Dinos and buttons.” He holds out a blue and grey plaid shirt with a dinosaur embroidered over the heart. 

Zachary stops mid-wail. “Kay,” he sniffles. “I will wear it.”

“Like you had a choice,” Eggsy mumbles to himself. He straightens up the bedroom until his alarm goes off. “Come here.”

Zachary slides off his chair and walks over, rubbing at his eyes as he goes.

It’s going to be a long night.

Eggsy gets the spaghetti sauce bubbling on the stove before quickly changing into his own nice shirt. It’s not a button-up, but a nice grey pullover that his mum says brings out his eyes. He makes sure his jeans are clean, and is changing from his ratty house trainers into a nicer pair when the doorbell rings. 

“PAPA!” Zachary comes screaming in from the living room.

“Zachary Hart, get over here,” Eggsy growls. Zachary knows that voice. It’s one that Eggsy rarely uses but when he does it means business. Zachary slowly walks down the hall to the kitchen and studies Eggsy’s feet.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“No running. If you don’t start behaving I’ll tell Papa to go home.”

Zachary looks up with horror on his face. “No!”

“Then be good.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Zachary says quietly. He turns around and slowly walks toward the door. Eggsy has to smile. Zachary puts a hand on the doorknob and looks back at him. He knows he isn’t allowed to answer the door, not that he could undo the locks anyway.

Eggsy makes a big show of looking through the peephole. “It’s…” He pauses and glances down at his son. “It’s Papa.”

“Papa!” Zachary claps his hands and jumps up and down. He’s still jumping when Eggsy opens the door. “Papa, hi, Papa! Papa you’re here! I cleaned my room and I have all my toys and you can see them and we got a present for you! Wanna play dinos?”

“Breathe, Zhu-Zhu,” Eggsy says, shaking his head. “Hello, Harry.”

“Hello, Eggsy.” Harry gives him a warm smile and his scent is pleased. It spikes into true joy when he looks down at their son. “And hello, Zachary. You said so much…I’m not sure I caught all that.” He does a bit of a double-take as he looks around the foyer although he tries to hide it. Eggsy nervously rubs his hands on his legs and tries not to think of the new/not-new house making its first impression on Harry.

“Well, come in and he can tell you again.” Eggsy gently pulls Zachary to the side so Harry can step inside. “Zachary, speak slower.”

“Me and Daddy cleaned my room,” Zachary says. “I want you to play wif me.”

“Well, I’m sure that can be arranged,” Harry says. 

Eggsy notices the bag in Harry’s hand. “Harry, you don’t gotta bring him a gift every time.”

“I know…but this isn’t for him.” Harry blushes a bit. “It’s for you.”

“For me?” 

“Can I have a pwesent?” Zachary asks.

“Not this time, my boy. This present is for your Daddy.” Harry slowly holds out the gift bag. “If he would please accept it.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says quietly. He opens the bag and gasps. “Oh…oh, Harry.” In the bag is a frame with spots for three photographs. In the rectangular spaces are pictures of Zachary, Eggsy, and Lee. Eggsy slowly runs a finger over his father’s face. “This…” Eggsy’s chin trembles. “Zachary has his nose…and the line of his jaw…I never knew that.”

“I was digging about in the archives yesterday and came upon his file,” Harry says quietly. “I asked Merlin if I might have a copy of that picture, and he said yes. I do hope I haven’t stepped out of line.”

“No.” Eggsy actually hugs the picture. “Not at all.” He hesitates briefly before hugging Harry as well. “This means the world to me, Harry. Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome, Eggsy,” Harry says. They look into each other’s eyes.

“Daddy, lemme see your pwesent.” Zachary tugs at Eggsy’s jeans.

Eggsy squats down. “This is…”

“Me!”

“And this is…”

“You!”

“And this is…”

“Uh…” Zachary tilts his head.

“This is your grandpa,” Eggsy whispers.

“Can I see him?”

“No…he…he had to go away,” Eggsy says.

“He was a very brave man,” Harry tells him. “Strong and brave and good. A good man.”

“I’m brave and strong and good,” Zachary says.

Eggsy has to chuckle at that. “I’ll give you brave and strong.” He stands back up. “We have some time before dinner’s ready…why don’t we show Papa your room?”

“Yay!” Zachary makes a beeline for the bottom of the steps. “Hold my hand, Papa. Gotta hold hands on the big steps.”

“All right.” Harry takes his hand and they slowly make their way up the steep steps, Harry leaning on the railing to keep himself steady. 

“Still going without the cane?”

“Yes.” Harry gives Eggsy a bit of annoyed look over his shoulder. “Ridiculous object. They said as long as I rest when I’m tired, I’m fine.”

“That’s good,” Eggsy says, making a mental note to keep a close eye on him. Harry keeps his steps slow, his eyes darting over the walls as they go. Eggsy wonders what he’s thinking but is too afraid to ask.

Zachary continues to hold Harry’s hand as they go in his room. “My room, Papa! Let’s play!” 

“Have a seat.” Eggsy motions to the rocker. Harry sits down.

“It’s beautiful, Eggsy,” he say softly, looking up at the walls. “Who did the painting?”

“I did, mostly, but that butterfly is Roxy’s…and that one’s Tristan’s, and Merlin did the unicorn.”

“Merlin?” Harry actually gets up and goes over to inspect it.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Sit down, Papa!” Zachary commands. Harry chuckles, sits down, and eagerly watches Zachary zoom around the room.

“These are my books…and all my stuffies. And my army guys, and my superheros…and all my dinos.” Zachary lugs out a large bucket and threatens to flip it over.

“NO, Zachary,” Eggsy interrupts. “You can’t get all your toys out today.”

“But I wanna show Papa!” A thundercloud crosses Zachary’s face.

“Today you can show him four things. And you WON’T dump them all out,” Eggsy orders. “Or you’ll eat spaghetti by yourself and go to bed right after dinner.”

“Okay.” Zachary looks around the room.

“Spaghetti?” Harry asks.

“Hope that’s all right…made the sauce myself. Make it all the time, haven’t killed anyone yet,” Eggsy says lightly, although he knows his scent is probably anxious.

“That sounds delicious. It’s been ages since I’ve had homemade sauce at someone’s home,” Harry assures him. 

“Instead of ALL the toys, Zhu-Zhu, just bring him two of each,” Eggsy suggests, sitting on the floor by the rocking chair.

“Hmmm…” Zachary taps his finger on his chin as he thinks and the adults both start laughing. “Okay.” He digs into a box and comes out with two cars. “These are my best cars, Papa. I like dis one.” He holds up the green car. “And this is the Batmobile.” He holds up the other one.

“I recognize that.” Harry admires the cars that are dropped in his lap.

“And these are my stuffies…Mr. Pickle and Puff.” Two stuffed animals are tossed in Harry’s direction, almost hitting him the face. Eggsy starts to scold Zachary, but the shocked look on Harry’s face has him biting his lip to keep from laughing. “You know dis?” Zachary holds up two figures.

“Of course,” Harry says indignantly. “Superman and Spiderman.”

“Yeah!” Zachary beams proudly.

“They are very nice, although I’ve always been partial to Batman.”

“Of course you have,” Eggsy says. “Posh handsome gent, smart and courageous?” Harry blushes.

“This is my football.” Zachary picks up the large black and white ball and Harry winces as it seems he’s about to vigorously toss it toward Harry’s groin.

“No throwing in the house!” Eggsy reminds him, taking the ball and placing it in his own lap.

“Me and Twiss play footie. He teach me,” Zachary informs Harry.

“Tristan does enjoy football, that I remember,” Harry says.

“He has season tickets for Arsenal,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Invited me a few times, but…I’m not really interested in football.” That’s not completely true; he hadn’t wanted to go on anything that might be construed as a date. Tristan had finally caught on after Eggsy’s third refusal. “He wants to take Zachary when he’s older.”

“That sounds fun,” Harry says, his scent momentarily cold and bitter.

“My Papa book!” Zachary announces, dropping one last thing onto Harry’s lap. Harry stares down at it in surprise. He slowly takes the other toys from his lap and hands them to Eggsy. 

“What’s this?”

“Up,” Zachary says, patting Harry’s lap. Harry helps him climb up. “It’s you, Papa! All you!”

Harry slowly flips through the album as Eggsy’s face grows redder and redder. “Where did you get all these?” Harry murmurs.

“Merlin, of course. Hope you don’t think it’s…dunno…odd. I just figured he should know you, or at least know about you. We’d look at this almost every night.”

“You mentioned that you told him about me, but this…” Harry shakes his head. “This means so much to me, Eggsy, that you…that you wanted him to learn about me.”

“Of course I did.” Eggsy puts a hand on Harry’s knee.

“Sometimes I feel you have me on a bit of a pedestal,” Harry says quietly. “I’m far from perfect.”

“Aren’t we all,” Eggsy says. “And speaking of that, fair warning…someone was REAL excited to see his Papa today, and hardly napped at all. I’m expecting Hurricane Zachary to blow through sometime around the end of dinner.”

“Thank you for the warning,” Harry says with a smile. 

“Let’s clean up,” Eggsy suggests.

“Daddy, no,” Zachary whines.

“Come on, Zachary…I’m hungry. Let’s clean up so we can have dinner,” Harry says, sliding Zachary from his lap.

“We’re having pasghetti. Daddy’s pasghetti is yummy,” Zachary informs him. Eggsy pretends to help by handing the items to Zachary, but his son does a good job of cleaning everything up. “Daddy!” He suddenly gasps. “Papa’s pwesent!”

“Present?” Harry asks.

“Oh, that’s right. It’s in the hall closet, you can get it,” Eggsy tells him. He stands and stretches.

Zachary soon returns to the bedroom with a stuffed animal in his arms. “It’s for you, Papa!” He hands the stuffie to Harry.

Harry studies the stuffed dog. “Thank you.”

“He picked it out himself,” Eggsy says, smiling at his son. “He didn’t want you to have to sleep alone.”

“See? It’s a puppy. Now I have a puppy and you have a puppy,” Zachary tells him. He smiles up at Harry and pats his knee.

“I love it,” Harry whispers. “Thank you so much.” He leans down and hugs Zachary, burying his face in the boy’s curls. “What’s his name?”

“Um…Pasghetti?”

“You can’t name a dog Spaghetti, Zachary,” Eggsy says with a laugh. Zachary looks heartbroken.

“We most certainly can, Daddy. And that’s Pasghetti,” Harry corrects, glaring at him. “If I can have a Mr. Pickle, I can definitely have a Pasghetti.”

“Yay!” Zachary claps his hands.

“Let’s go wash up for dinner,” Eggsy says, trying to hide the way he wants to grab Harry and kiss him with all his might.

Unfortunately the hurricane starts long before dinner is over. Zachary fusses when he doesn’t think Harry will sit next to him, and fusses because Eggsy cuts his spaghetti “wrong.” He then whimpers when Eggsy doesn’t refill his sippy cup quickly enough, and bangs his cup on the table when Harry’s talking to Eggsy and doesn’t answer him right away.

Eggsy can tell Harry’s slowly growing impatient with the constant whining and fussing, and it’s on the tip of his tongue to apologize. He then realizes Harry has to see what life with their son is really like. He’s not always a ray of sunshine. Occasionally there’s a storm. Like tonight. “All right, you’re finished,” Eggsy says when Zachary finally gets most of his plate cleared. “Let me wipe you off.” Eggsy stands to get a flannel, wetting it at the sink.

“Biscuits?” Zachary says hopefully.

“After the way you acted tonight? Absolutely not,” Eggsy says. He starts wiping Zachary’s face, but his son immediately starts pulling his head from side to side.

“Ow! You’re hurting me! OW! Papa!”

“I’m barely touching you, and you do NOT yell for your Papa like that.” Eggsy almost says it’s not his Papa’s place to intervene, but remembers that eventually it WILL be his place. He cannot do anything to lessen Harry’s eventual authority as a parent. 

“I want biscuits!”

“Not tonight. You’re going to sit and wait while we finish eating, and then you’re getting a bath.”

“I don’t wanna bath!”

“I’m sorry to hear that, but you’re overdue. You should have had a bath last night. And I’m not putting you to bed smelling like spaghetti.”

“I don’t wanna bath!” Zachary starts to cry.

Eggsy calmly picks ups his fork and continues to eat his now-cold spaghetti. Harry looks at Zachary and frowns. “Ignore him,” Eggsy says. His scent rises, as if he’s daring Harry to say something about the way he disciplines their son.

“Everything was delicious.” Harry picks up his own fork and cleans his plate. “Thank you for taking the time to make it.” Zachary continues to howl.

“You’re welcome, Harry. I’m just glad you could come…I’m sorry about the noise.” Eggsy stands and starts clearing the table. 

“Allow me to help.”

“Don’t wanna bath…wanna play wif Papa!”

“No, Harry, sit. You’re the guest…let me be the omega for once.” Eggsy gives him a bashful smile. He’s never wanted to ‘be the omega’ for anyone, but with Harry he finds himself wanting to wait on him hand and foot.

“Does he really need a bath?” Harry asks quietly. “Couldn’t he skip it just this once?”

“He could, and we’d have peace and quiet, but then the next time he would expect to get away with it. Understand where you’re coming from, and this IS a special night…but I’ve learned the hard way about where I can give in.”

Harry stands up and brings his plate to the sink anyway. “You’re quite amazing, do you know that?” Harry’s scent is dark and thick with something Eggsy can’t place.

“Why, because I can make spaghetti?” Eggsy teases, although his heart is racing.

“No, because you’re so very…capable. That sounds ridiculous, of course I KNOW you’re capable, but seeing you like this, in a parental role, it just…it’s very attractive.”

“Oh.” Eggsy turns pink. “Thank you.”

“Daddy, me get down pwease,” Zachary sobs.

“Are you ready to calm down?”

“Yeah.” Zachary rubs his nose with the back of his hand and Harry winces.

Eggsy grins. “Wanna wipe his face?” He holds out the flannel.

“I suppose I could try.” Harry takes it and sits down next to Zachary. “May I clean your face, Zachary? I don’t know if I’m very good at it, but you’re such a handsome fellow…I’d like to see your clean face again.”

“M’kay,” Zachary says with a sniffle. He sits still while Harry slowly and carefully wipes him clean, taking twice the time it would have taken Eggsy to do it. “Am I clean?”

“You are. Clean and as handsome as your Daddy.” Harry hands over the flannel.

“You can get down,” Eggsy says. Harry undoes the belt of the booster seat and helps Zachary to the ground.

“Papa give me a bath?”

“I don’t know about that,” Harry says. “I don’t know how to…”

“I’ll supervise, if you feel up to it,” Eggsy says. “You’re gonna get wet, though.”

“He can take his shirt off like you do, Daddy!”

Eggsy and Harry both blush. “How about I just watch this time?” Harry suggests. “I’ve never given a little boy a bath before.”

Eggsy tries very hard not to think of Harry giving a BIG boy a bath. “Let’s go upstairs…I can clean this up later.”

Zachary holds Harry’s hand again, and this time he leads him to the bath. “I have toys…boats and sharks!”

“Just two boats tonight, Zachary,” Eggsy says. “You’re tired and you need to get to bed.”

“What kind of boats?” Harry asks as Zachary opens his mouth to yell.

“I’ll show you.” Zachary eagerly goes to the cabinet and pulls out a small bag.

“Why don’t you give that to Papa while I get you ready?” Eggsy starts the water and gets it to the right temperature.

Harry obediently holds the bag as Eggsy undresses Zachary and pops him into the tub. “Here you are.”

“I want this one and…that one.” Zachary pulls out two boats and holds them out.

“This…is a battleship.” Harry points to one of the boats.

“Battleship,” Zachary repeats.

“And this big one is an aircraft carrier,” Harry says. “It carries planes.”

“Plane carrier.”

“Close enough,” Harry says with a grin. He catches Eggsy staring at him. “Butterflies aren’t my only hobby…I’ve always liked boats.”

“Learning more and more about you every day,” Eggsy says. 

Harry distracts Zachary enough that Eggsy can get him quickly washed and shampooed. He gets him out and starts toweling him dry. “Harry, can you go into his room and get a set of pajamas? Second drawer in the chest.”

“Of course.” Harry leaves the room and soon returns with a pair of footie pajamas with robots on them. “Will these do?”

“Perfect.” Eggsy stands Zachary in front of the toilet. “Just try, Zachary. You know we always try before bed.”

“Okay.” Zachary’s faces contorts as he concentrates and Harry clears his throat. Eggsy knows the feeling. He’s bitten back laughter more times than he can count. A steady stream hits the water in the toilet and Zachary breaks out in excited laughter. “I’m doing it! Papa, do you see! I go potty!”

“I do see. You are a very big boy. I’m proud of you…son.” The word seems to escape almost against Harry’s will, and his dark eye meets Eggsy’s. He sees Harry’s chin tremble and he quickly looks away as not to embarrass him. 

“I’m proud of you, too.” Eggsy helps Zachary flush and wash his hands, and then gets him into a pull-up and his pajamas. He runs a brush through Zachary’s curls and takes him to the sink to brush his teeth.

“Can you read me a story, Papa?” Zachary asks. “Pwease?”

“Well, since you asked so politely, of course I will,” Harry says.

“YAY!” Zachary hurries off to his room.

“ONE book!” Eggsy calls after him. He quickly folds the towels and cleans up the bath.

“Thank you,” Harry whispers to Eggsy.

“For what? Saving you from soaking your clothes?” Eggsy asks with a grin, looking down at his own damp shirt.

“For everything.” Harry abruptly turns and leaves the bath.

Eggsy pauses long enough to pull a dry vest from the back of the bathroom door and quickly changes out of his wet shirt. When he gets to the bedroom Harry is in the rocker and Zachary is already on his lap. “The hungwy caterpiwer, Daddy!”

“I know you love that one.” Eggsy leans against the wall and watches Harry Hart read to his son, a lump the size of Kingsman in his throat.

“In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf…one Sunday morning the warm sun came up and pop! Out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar.”

The book isn’t long but by the time Harry’s finished reading, Zachary is fast asleep on his lap. Eggsy can’t help it. He pulls his phone from his pocket and takes at least five pictures. Harry rolls his eyes but can’t keep the smile from his face. Eggsy slowly takes Zachary into his arms, settles him a bit, and then carefully lays him in his bed. “Sweet dreams, my little Worm.” He kisses the soft cheek.

“Good night, sweet boy.” Harry kisses his forehead and they tiptoe out of the bedroom. He waits until they’re downstairs to speak again. “I’m exhausted. How do you do it?”

“Dunno…you just…do. You’ll get the hang of it. Would you like a drink?” Eggsy’s not ready for Harry to leave, not yet. “I don’t often drink with Zachary in the house, but now and then I figure it’s all right.”

“That sounds lovely.” Harry follows Eggsy into the living room. “You haven’t changed anything in here…except those paintings?” 

Eggsy nods and goes to the tiny liquor cabinet in the corner and retrieves a key from the top of a picture frame. He unlocks the cabinet and makes them each a martini, remembering the very first night, when they had martinis and ended up on the sofa. Harry nods his thanks and they sit on the sofa. He sips it and sighs with approval. Eggsy takes a deep breath. “So…been fretting all night…what do you think of your house?”

“In all honesty, I cannot even think of it as my house any longer. It is YOUR house. There are pieces of me here and there, but you and Zachary have turned it from a house – where I lived – into a home. I wouldn’t change a thing. It’s perfect.”

“Good…was afraid you’d hate it.”

“Not in the slightest.” Harry drinks more of his martini and sits back, slowly moving his arm up along the back of the sofa. Eggsy recognizes the unspoken invitation and curls into Harry’s body a bit, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m having a wonderful time,” Harry murmurs.

“Me too.” Eggsy gulps down his martini and puts the glass down on the table. “Glad you’re able to see us in normal life, not when Zachary’s on his best behavior.”

“I’d always heard that young children were loud and disobedient…I wondered if we didn’t have some sort of miracle boy,” Harry says. Eggsy laughs. “I’m glad to know he’s absolutely normal.”

“He is.” Eggsy turns a bit so he can see Harry’s face. Harry leans back ever so slightly so he can look into Eggsy’s eyes.

“I’m also glad to have this time with you,” Harry says. “You’re quite remarkable, Eggsy Unwin.”

“Just your everyday omega with a kid,” Eggsy says lightly.

“No…you are anything but ordinary.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hand and Eggsy swallows hard. “May I kiss you, Eggsy?”

Harry’s scent swirls around him, full of heat and need and emotion. Eggsy’s own scent reacts immediately, his entire body yearning for Harry’s touch. “Yes, please,” Eggsy whispers. 

Eggsy knows they’ve kissed before. He remembers them doing it for the first time, in this very room. But this is new, as if they’ve never touched before. Sparks seem to fly throughout his body, and slick starts to drip into his jeans. Harry’s mouth gently moves against his, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip before his tongue slides into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy whimpers, presses himself closer, and suddenly Harry’s hauling him up onto his lap. Eggsy grinds into him, body rocking over Harry’s as his fingers twine around the back of Eggsy’s neck. “You taste incredible,” Harry moans, kissing along Eggsy’s jaw before licking a line down his neck. “I’d forgotten…oh Christ…” Harry inhales deeply at Eggsy’s scent gland.

“Yes…oh fuck, Harry, yes…” Eggsy whines. It’s as if no time has passed since that night. His body fits just right against Harry’s, their scents mingling, hands wandering in a familiar dance. Eggsy is aching, wanting nothing more than the push of Harry inside him. His cock throbs and presses against the front of his jeans.

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry groans. He nips at the tender skin of Eggsy’s throat and he cries out. Harry growls, hands digging into Eggsy’s hips. 

“Harry…missed this…missed you…” Eggsy sucks on Harry’s tongue and Harry growls louder and deeper. Eggsy’s body responds with such a violent ‘yes’ that he almost crawls onto the ground and presents himself then and there. Harry deepens the kiss, grabs Eggsy’s arse to rock their bodies together. He drags his tongue down Eggsy’s neck until he reaches the neck of the vest, where he works at the tender skin there until Eggsy knows he probably has a bruise.

“My dear boy, we…we can’t do this…” Harry finally manages. He gently kisses the sore skin.

“I…I know…” Eggsy pants. “I’m sorry…fuck I’m so sorry.” He forces himself to roll off Harry’s lap and sit a few feet away. His face burns with shame. “I…I pretty much threw myself at you. Dunno what came over me.” He runs a hand over his face. “Fuck.”

“I pulled you onto my lap, Eggsy. It wasn’t your fault. It’s been…it’s been so long for me. You were my last lover…I suppose I let my hormones take over.”

“Oh. Right.” Eggsy tries to mask his hurt. It was just Harry’s hormones.

“Darling, don’t. I didn’t mean it like it sounded.” Harry gently pulls Eggsy into his arms. “I wanted to do all of that with you…but I didn’t mean to be so aggressive. Something about you just…calls to me. I wanted desperately to kiss you but didn’t expect to react in such a manner.”

“Ain’t felt like that with anyone since…since you,” Eggsy confides. “Ain’t even thought about kissing anyone else…and then when you kissed me, it was like you lit a fire inside me.”

“That is quite the compliment.” Harry leans in and gives him a very gentle, very sweet kiss. Eggsy sighs and almost melts in his arms. “I should probably get going.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy says again.

“It’s getting late, and you still have to clean up,” Harry says. He stands and adjust his trousers. “I’m glad I have to wait for the cab…this is a bit embarrassing.”

“You think YOU’RE embarrassed? Your arse ain’t soaked through,” Eggsy growls as he stands up. 

“Again, quite the compliment.” Harry taps the side of his glasses and calls a cab.

Eggsy walks him to the door, and as soon as they stop walking Harry pulls him into his arms again. “Thank you for the gift,” Eggsy says as soon as Harry lets him up for air.

“You are quite welcome. I hope we can spend time together soon.” Harry kisses his nose.

“Definitely,” Eggsy breathes, smiling up at him. 

“Goodnight,” Harry murmurs, giving him one last kiss. Once he’s out the door Eggsy leans against it, trying to calm his heartbeat and keep from doing cartwheels down the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

Eggsy and Harry manage three more dates before Eggsy officially has to go back to work as an agent. They have outings with Zachary, of course, but one night they go to dinner and a movie, and another day they go to the Victoria and Albert Museum, something Eggsy never thought he’d enjoy but ends up loving immensely. He supposes what makes it interesting is Harry’s voice murmuring in his ear, telling him little tidbits of trivia about the exhibits, all while holding Eggsy’s hand and rubbing his thumb over Eggsy’s knuckles. Everything’s not perfect, of course; they’re quite different, after all, both in their history and their personalities. Harry is laid back and posh, occasionally expecting people to do things for him that Eggsy would always just have done himself. Eggsy knows he’s a bit of a firecracker compared to Harry; he often acts or speaks first and thinks second, something that he knows annoys Harry to the extreme. He tries to work on it, but he’s determined not to change himself too much for Harry. Besides…Harry seems to like him just the way he is, if the hour spent snogging on the sofa in Harry’s suite means anything.

On the third date they simply go for pizza and a walk in the park. It’s a nice day, a little warm, so Harry stops to buy a drink from one of the vendors at the pavement. Eggsy ambles on ahead, sliding his snapback off his head and allowing the sun to warm his face. He closes his eyes, keeps walking a few steps, and immediately bumps into someone. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he immediately says.

“No damage done.” A man a little younger than Harry smiles down at him. “It’s easy to lose oneself on a day like this.”

“Yeah. Well, sorry again.” Eggsy takes a discreet sniff and doesn’t like what hits his nose. Alpha. Unattached. At the edge of his rut. “Have a nice day.”

“You’re here alone?” The man’s eyes go to Eggsy’s bare neck. Before Eggsy can answer, the man continues, “A beautiful unmated omega like yourself? I can’t imagine some lucky alpha hasn’t snatched you up already and brought you home.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Really, bruv? Wake up, it’s the twenty-first century…omegas just don’t get ‘snatched up and brought home.’ We have brains of our own.” His scent starts jumping however, his omega side immediately reacting to the threat of an unwanted alpha in his personal space.

“If you were MY omega, I’d have you barefoot and pregnant in my home, that’s for bloody sure,” the man growls, leaning in and inhaling. “You smell so good.”

“Well, it’s a pity for you, then, that he’s NOT your omega.” Harry appears out of nowhere, his scent angry and defensive. The man almost takes a step back but stops himself at the last minute.

“He belong to you, then?” The man sneers. “You not alpha enough to claim him?”

“No, he does not ‘belong to me.’ He is his own man, first and foremost. And if I were fortunate enough to claim him, it would be because he gave me the privilege, not because I took it as my right.” Harry’s posture is perfect, his accent clipped and cold. He hands Eggsy his drink. “Good day, sir.” He places his hand at the small of Eggsy’s back and allows him to walk ahead.

“Harry, I…”

Harry leads him to a nearby bench and motions for him to sit. “I am very sorry, darling…I know you can take care of yourself, but I took one look at that man and how he was treating you and I reacted without thinking.”

“You was amazing,” Eggsy whispered, turned on more than he probably should be in a public place. “I…I didn’t mind.” And he realizes he truly doesn’t. Harry acted as if…as if he was Eggsy’s alpha, and Eggsy is completely fine with it.

“I didn’t wish to overstep.”

“You didn’t.” Eggsy puts a hand on Harry’s leg. “Swear down.”

“Does that kind of thing happen often?” Harry frowns.

“Not really…happened more when I was pregnant. Ignorant alphas would see me with this huge belly and no mark on my neck and think they had the right to get in my face. I set them quick soon enough…ain’t too many omegas have the training I do,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“I meant what I said, Eggsy,” Harry says seriously. “I value you as an intelligent, wonderful human being, NOT as an omega. If…when…if we would ever…” Harry’s stammering is absolutely adorable. “Any time you give me is an honor,” he finally says.

“Yeah, well, that time’s about to be cut short,” Eggsy says soberly. He’s enjoyed the time off, although he’s also itching to get back in the field. It makes the decision to stay off missions even more difficult. He still hasn’t given the official letter to Arthur and Merlin and he isn’t quite sure why he hasn’t done it yet.

“I was wondering…if you go out into the field for a few days, would you mind if I spent time with Zachary in your absence?”

Eggsy stares at Harry in shock. “Course not. He’s your son, ain’t he?”

“Yes, but I didn’t know how you felt about me being around him without you.”

“I feel like you’re an idiot, Harry,” Eggsy says, and Harry gives him a bit of a shove. “Dunno if you’re quite ready to have him on your own, though. Not that I think you wouldn’t care for him and all.”

“He is the only experience I’ve had with small children. I agree with you. Perhaps whomever he would be staying with would allow me to visit.”

“I’m sure they would,” Eggsy says. “I’ll just make sure he’s with Roxy or Emily or someone…not quite sure Mum’s ready to welcome you with open arms just yet.”

“Yes, I understand,” Harry says almost sadly. Eggsy’s brought him around to Michelle’s house only once, when picking Zachary up after one of their dates. His mother had barely been civil, even when Harry spoke politely to her and took an interest in what Daisy was doing. “It will take some time.”

“Yeah, but I’m a grown man…don’t matter what my mum thinks about you. I think you’re pretty amazing,” Eggsy says almost shyly.

“I think you’re rather spectacular as well.” Harry smiles down at him and places a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Oh, I’d almost forgotten. I have something for you.” He digs into his coat pocket and pulls out a small box.

“Harry,” Eggsy says, blushing. Small gifts have found their way into his pockets, on his kitchen table, and even at HQ when Eggsy’s stopped by. He doesn’t want to assume, but he thinks they’re courting gifts…an idea that has him almost woozy with delight. “Tickets…” His mouth falls open. “Holy fuck, Harry, this is for that McLaren event. The one that costs like…”

“Don’t worry about the cost,” Harry interrupts. “It’s not something I would particularly be interested in, but I thought you and Zachary would enjoy looking at the automobiles.”

“Enjoy it? Might not wanna bring my kid, since I’ll probably wanna make love to every car they have,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “I can’t accept these, Harry.”

“You can and you will.” Harry closes Eggsy’s hand around the box. 

“Harry, thank you,” Eggsy whispers. “But fuck you for giving them to me here when I can’t properly show my gratitude.”

“I’m an old man who died and came back. I think I can say fuck off to anyone who might not want to see you express your gratitude,” Harry says.

Eggsy grins as he leans in to kiss him.

On Eggsy’s first official day back after his last mission, he shows up at the shop in a pair of trainers, trakkies, an old vest, and a hoodie. “Morning, Andrew.”

“Good morning, Galahad…has Arthur called a casual day I am unaware of?”

“No, you’re fine. Gonna work out before my first meeting with Merlin at nine.”

“I see. How’s that darling boy of yours?”

“Growing like a weed and learning all sorts of words I didn’t realize I say on a regular basis. Gonna have to start watching my mouth from now on.” Eggsy gives a wave over his shoulder and heads for the lift.

He hadn’t originally planned on working out on his first day back, although he knows he needs it. During their nightly telephone call the evening before, Harry had mentioned something about having physical therapy bright and early the next morning. Eggsy decides to take advantage of the possibility of seeing Harry for a few extra minutes, plus he thinks he might be a bit of a morale boost to Harry. He knows the alpha feels he should be back to normal – as normal as he can be now – and hates the fact that he still has to do therapy a few days a week.

When he gets to the gym Harry’s already on an exercise bike, the therapist going over a few things on a clipboard a short distance away. “Morning, Galahad,” the man says with a smile.

“Morning, Alex. Just gonna get some cardio in before I start my day.”

Harry looks up in surprise, almost falling off his bike. “Eggsy? What are you doing here?”

“You’re getting in shape, figure I should, too. Can’t have you making me look bad.” Eggsy gives him a wink. Although the majority of the population at HQ knows their story by now, they try to keep their displays of affection to a minimum at work.

“I doubt I could do that.” Harry looks down at his body and makes a face. Obviously he’s already not in the best of moods. 

“Well, I’m just gonna get moving, then. Have a good session, Harry.” Eggsy does his best not to let Harry’s negative attitude get to him.

“It’s a nice surprise, seeing you like this,” Harry says quietly. Eggsy claps him on the shoulder before heading to the treadmill. 

Eggsy pulls off his hoodie and drapes it on a nearby machine. He gets on the treadmill and starts at an easy pace before eventually increasing the speed and the incline. He soon realizes he REALLY needs to do this more often. He’s not in horrible shape, especially since he hasn’t spent all that much time in the field over the past few years, but he can do better. Kingsman deserves a fit Galahad, and Zachary deserves a healthy daddy. 

When he finally steps off the machine he’s drenched in sweat. He lifts the hem of his vest up to wipe his face as he curses himself for forgetting a towel. When he looks up he finds Harry staring at him from the table where he’s doing some coordination exercises. Harry’s eyes are glued to his chest and Eggsy blushes, quickly tugging the vest back down and going to the fountain for a drink of water. When he turns around Harry is standing a few feet away. “Hey…how’s it going?”

“Fine,” Harry says. “You didn’t need to cover up your chest…I think you’re beautiful.”

Eggsy blushes. “Hardly…no matter how hard I exercise, these ain’t never going back to what they were.” He cups his pectorals.

“Did…did you nurse Zachary, or…”

“Fuck yeah I did. Wasn’t gonna give him formula if I could help it, although I know tons of brilliant people who never had a drop of breast milk. Was able to nurse him until I went into the field, like for maybe six months?”

“Incredible.” Harry’s scent grows lustful and Eggsy blushes again. “I wish I could have seen it.”

“Harry Hart…you got some sort of lactation fetish or sommat?” Eggsy teases quietly.

It’s Harry’s turn to blush. “No. At least I don’t think I do. The idea of some handsome stranger breastfeeding their child doesn’t turn me on. But the thought of you with our child?” Harry finally meets Eggsy’s gaze. “I’m having some quite impure thoughts.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers. 

“I’d better get back to my therapy.” Harry gives Eggsy one last look of longing before walking away.

Eggsy heads for a very cold shower.

“I need to start leaving stuff at HQ,” Eggsy grumbles to himself as he digs through the laundry basket. “Keep my lucky socks with the fucking bulletproof suits.” He leaves for Amsterdam the next morning and is trying to get his things together while Zachary plays in his room.

“I ready,” a voice announces from the door of the bedroom. Eggsy turns to see Zachary wearing his dino knapsack and dragging a large duffel. 

“What’s all this?” Eggsy leans back on his heels.

“Me go to work, too. I all packed.” Zachary beams proudly.

Eggsy sighs. His son is too smart for his own good lately. “You can’t come to work, Zhu-Zhu. You don’t have a job.”

“I help you work. I brave and strong like you and like Papa.”

“Yes, you are. But you can’t come to work with me. You’re not tall enough.”

“I’m a big boy! You said. Papa said I’m his big boy!” Zachary’s hazel eyes fill with tears.

“You ARE a big boy. Such a very big boy.” Eggsy pulls Zachary into his arms. “But you can’t go with me to work. You know that.”

“Me go with Papa? Go to his work?” Zachary asks hopefully.

“Papa doesn’t really have work. Not yet. But he will. I think.” Harry has mentioned upcoming meetings with Merlin, Percival, Tristan, and a few of the other veteran knights to discuss the idea of his taking the mantle of Arthur. Eggsy knows Tristan, Merlin, and Percival think it’s a good idea. He’s not quite sure what Harry thinks.

“Me stay with Papa? I take care of him, his hurts are all better. I’m his friend.”

“You are the best friend ever,” Eggsy declares. “You’re staying with Emily and then a few days with Roxy, remember? And you’ll see Papa while I’m gone.”

“Okay,” Zachary say sadly.

“Now, let’s see what you packed.” Eggsy ignores the knapsack and opens the duffle. Inside are stuffies, cars, dinos, Harry’s photo album, and every pair of shoes Zachary owns. “A boy after my own heart.” He can’t help but smile. “I love you, Zhu-Zhu.”

Eggsy’s mission to Amsterdam lasts four days and it actually is a bit easier than the last mission. He’s a bit more focused on his work, only thinking about Zachary when he’s back in his hideout, cleaning his gun with his mind free to wander. He actually thinks just as much about Harry, wondering if he’s made a decision about the position of Arthur, and if he’s doing well in his therapy. He also tries to figure out exactly where their relationship is going. Harry leaves him the gifts, talks about Eggsy as if he means something, but hasn’t exactly come out and asked to court him. He’s never said he officially wants them to bond, to become lifemates. And that is confusing. Eggsy’s realizing more and more that he cannot see a future for himself without Harry in it, but he’s unsure if Harry feels the same.

He returns to HQ early in the morning on the fifth day, ready to debrief with Merlin, take a shower, and find his son…in that order. Merlin is at his desk by half-seven, of course, looking crisp and no-nonsense in a pair of black trousers and a grey jumper. “Well done, Galahad,” Merlin says as soon as he comes into the office. “Ye got the intel with minimal loss of life, use of ammunition, or bouncing off walls.”

“For Christ’s sake, Merlin, I did that one time.”

“Try four,” Merlin says sternly.

“Grown up a bit, haven’t I? Got someone else to think about now.” Eggsy fidgets a bit.

“Your boy is fine. He’s been with Roxy since yesterday…they had dinner with Harry last night, and I do believe they are planning a mid-morning trip to the park near Roxy’s flat,” Merlin tells him. Eggsy’s scent jumps. “Dinnae think ye are running out of here, lad. Start your report.”

Eggsy sighs, fondly thinks of his son – and the hot shower – and starts talking.

The debrief lasts longer than Eggsy would like – he swears Merlin is making stuff up at one point, just to be an arse – but then he rewards himself with a lovely long hot shower. He dresses in casual clothing and texts Roxy on the way to the bullet train, letting her know he’s back in town and ready to see his son. She immediately responds, letting him know Harry took them both for brunch and they’re now at the park.

Eggsy smiles at the thought of Harry and Roxy together. They’d not gotten to know each other before V-Day, of course, but they seem to both appreciate what Eggsy sees in the other, and are becoming good friends. Eggsy knows Roxy will immediately approve of Harry taking the seat of Arthur. 

As he approaches the park, Eggsy finds himself looking for Harry’s tall frame as much as he’s looking for their small son. He sees Harry first; he’s dressed in casual trousers and a jumper, the sun finding the bits of grey in his hair as he pushes Zachary on the swings. “Higher!” Zachary demands.

“Not too much higher, my boy. I don’t want you to fall.” But Harry pushes him slightly higher.

“I touch the sky, Papa!”

“No, Zachary, not quite…but you’re getting close.”

Eggsy’s heart starts beating faster, and he realizes it’s not just because of Zachary. It’s Harry. The mere sight of him is enough to make Eggsy’s omega instincts jump to the forefront. He wants to run over there and bury himself in Harry’s arms, inhale his scent, feel the safety of his alpha’s arms around him.

Except Harry’s NOT his alpha. He hasn’t ASKED to be his alpha. And Eggsy realizes at this split second that he doesn’t care. He is head over heels in love with Harry Hart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to darling loyal reader [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13) for giving me the passing suggestion about Guinevere.

Eggsy jumps as someone raps on his office door. “Just a minute!” He yells, shoving papers into his desk and opening up one of the Kingsman software programs on his computer. He’s supposed to be doing prep work for a quick overnight job in France, but instead he’s doing some early planning for Zachary’s third birthday. He’s thinking something along the lines of a trip to the Natural History museum (one of Zachary’s favorite places) followed by fish and chips (Zachary’s favorite meal) and ice cream (his favorite dessert). He makes a mental note to confer with Harry about his ideas as he says, “Please come in.” He arranges his face into something he hopes looks focused. “Oh,” he says with relief. “Hi, Harry.”

“Hello, Eggsy.” Harry raises his eyebrow as he closes the door. “You expected someone else.”

“Wot? Uh, lovely to see you. Nice surprise.”

“You do realize that if I take this job it means I’m your boss,” Harry points out. “Looking at porn again?”

“I don’t look at porn on work computers!” Eggsy exclaims. Harry chuckles but remains standing. “Oh, for God’s sake, Harry, sit down.”

“Thank you.” Harry gracefully sits. His physical impairments – other than the missing eye – are barely noticeable now. The hated therapy has worked wonders.

“Glad you’re here…wanted to talk to you about something,” Eggsy says.

“I wanted to speak with you as well. I have a meeting today with Merlin and Percival regarding the title of Arthur.” Harry smiles at him. “But you go ahead.”

“Nah, bruv…what I got to say can wait. This is more important.” Eggsy notices the apprehension in Harry’s scent. He wants to go over, sit on Harry’s lap, and cuddle him close until that worry goes away. 

“I need to make a decision.”

“Already?”

“The sooner the better,” Harry says. “Or else I’ll put it off forever. I haven’t told you this, but I’ve undergone a great deal of testing with the Kingsman psychologists.”

“Wot, they think you’re crazy cuz you’re actually thinking of being Arthur?” Eggsy teases.

“In a way,” Harry says, and Eggsy realizes he’s serious. “They need to know I can handle it. I did murder a church full of people, after all.” Harry’s scent grows miserable.

“Harry.” Eggsy does get up this time, and he does drape himself over Harry’s lap. Harry looks surprised but adjusts himself in his chair to make them both more comfortable. Eggsy hugs him tight. “That weren’t you. I know it. You wouldn’t never do that if you was in your own mind.”

“That’s just it…I WAS in my own mind. I wanted to do it, wanted to destroy everyone there. It made me happy.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, pulling back to look him in the eye. “That device controlled you. It flipped a switch in you, one that ain’t never gonna be flipped again. I know you’re a badass alpha, but you really think you’d take out a pub full of people just because? If me and you and Zachary were out somewhere, and someone said something untoward, you would NEVER go crazy and kill them. You might hurt them a bit, but you’d never go off like that. I know you wouldn’t.”

“That’s what the tests said,” Harry admits. “The psych staff spoke with the Statesman staff as well, since they had eyes on me as soon as I came out of the coma. They feel it was completely due to Valentine and his monstrous tech…not because I myself am a monster.”

“I coulda told them that,” Eggsy says.

“Sometimes I wonder, though…what if something’s still in there? What if someone does or says the wrong thing to me and I explode? What if…what if I get angry with Zachary because he’s doing things that children do? What if I hurt him?”

Misery absolutely radiates from Harry and Eggsy’s heart breaks. “Oh, fuck, Harry.” He hugs him again, trying to send out a calming scent. “You ain’t NEVER gonna do that, you get me? I trust you with my life, AND with Zachary’s life. I know you would die for him. I trust you completely…you ain’t never gonna hurt our son. Get that it scares you…can’t even imagine what you went through with all that, especially after you woke up and remembered what happened.” Harry says nothing, simply squeezes him tight. “Your concern about this? Your guilt and worry? THAT’S what’s gonna make you an amazing Arthur. You’ll care about the choices you make, what you send your agents into. From what I hear Chester King didn’t give a rat’s arse about any of that. You’re gonna be the best.”

“Thank you, Eggsy.” Relief starts to inch its way through Harry’s scent.

Eggsy gives him a sweet kiss on the forehead and slips off his lap. “You’re welcome, Harry. Any time. Glad I could help.”

Harry catches his hand and holds it. “Are you going to tell me what you were looking at when I came in?”

“Porn,” Eggsy says with a straight face, and Harry swats at his backside.

Two days later Percival calls a special meeting of the Table. Eggsy is in actual physical attendance, as are Roxy, Tristan, and three other knights. The rest attend via hologram, as usual. Harry sits between Merlin and Percival, looking perfect as usual but Eggsy notices the way his hands clutch the arms of his chair. “I’ve brought you together today to discuss some changes in the administration of Kingsman. I’m sure you’ve heard something already,” Percival begins. Merlin snorts quietly. Kingsman employees gossip like a crowd of old women. “As you all know, I only accepted the title of Arthur because there was no one else to do the job. You are all fine agents, wonderful examples of what a Kingsman knight should be…but I was the knight with the most experience, the most time here at Kingsman. You entrusted me with the job, and I’ve done my best to fulfill everything you hoped when you placed your trust in me.” Eggsy wishes he could stand up and applaud. Percival has been an amazing Arthur, and Eggsy now realizes how lucky they were to have someone like him when Kingsman – and the world – needed to be put back together. “I never wanted the role…I thought I would go to my grave as a knight, as Percival. Thankfully, the time has come for me to step down and go back into the field.” Percival smiles at Harry. “Merlin and I have done a great deal of research, and there is no procedure for us to follow in this situation. Arthur can be forced to resign. A few Arthur’s have died in office, as it were.” Percival’s eyes quickly slide over to Eggsy. “But no one has ever voluntarily retired from the position. We’ve decided the best thing is to put it to a vote. Is there anyone here who wishes to speak against my retiring as Arthur, with Harry Hart – the former Galahad – taking my place?” 

Percival looks from chair to chair, from live agent to hologram. Eggsy sits up straight and mentally DARES anyone to speak against Harry. “Harry, do you have anything to say in your defense?” Merlin asks before anyone else has a chance to say anything.

“I do not…I will simply say that as Percival has done, I will do my level best to support the Kingsman staff and make the best choices for their safety and well-being,” Harry replies. “If Kingsman agents do not feel safe and trust their Arthur, how can the people feel safe and trust Kingsman?”

“Well put,” Percival says, smiling proudly. “If no one wishes to speak against this, I will ask in another way. If you agree with my retirement and wish Harry Hart to move into the position of Arthur, please raise your hand.”

Eggsy’s hand is the first one in the air, pride and love wafting from him so strongly that Roxy gives him an annoyed look. He doesn’t care.

“Whazzat?” Zachary makes a face as Harry starts opening the little boxes.

“This, my boy, is Chinese food.”

“Looks scary,” his son says, peering across the table from his booster. “I don’t like.”

“Now, Zachary, how do you know if you haven’t tried it?” Harry asks.

“I want chicken!”

“We have chicken…right here with some broccoli. You like broccoli.” Eggsy starts cutting up the florets of broccoli into more manageable pieces.

“Euuuwww!” Zachary wrinkles his nose and leans as far away as he can. Harry smiles and pulls a lo mein noodle out of a box.

“Yummmm.” He hangs the noodle high in the air and slowly drops it into his mouth. Zachary laughs and even Eggsy has to smile.

“We’re celebrating,” he tells Zachary. “It’s Papa’s big day, and this is one of Papa’s favorite meals.”

“Although I really shouldn’t,” Harry says, rubbing his stomach.

“Harry, you’ve been toning up like mad…think you can splurge and have some chicken lo mein,” Eggsy says. He puts a little bowl of white rice in front of Zachary along with chicken and broccoli. “Oh, and try this.” He cuts up some sweet and sour chicken and holds it out for Zachary to taste.

“I don’t like.”

“Oh, you’re gonna like this…it’s pure sugar.” Eggsy holds it out again. “Try it and you can have three biscuits.” Zachary’s little mouth opens like a bird.

His eyes widen. “More, pwease.”

“Yeah, I thought so,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “You can have two pieces. No more.” He arranges Zachary’s plate and hands it over, making sure the mat is carefully situated in front of him. He knows most of the rice won’t end up in Zachary’s mouth, but it’s good practice for his spoon skills.

Eggsy gets plates and drinks before sitting down with Harry at the table. He raises his glass of milk. “To the handsomest, bravest, sexiest, smartest, most charming Arthur ever to sit at the Table.”

“I think you are exaggerating.” Harry turns pink as he raises his glass of water. Zachary looks at them in confusion before picking up his sippy cup. They both chuckle and touch their glass to his.

“Papa not Arfur. Papa is Papa!”

“Yes, but his job is Arthur,” Eggsy tells him. “Now he will go to work like Daddy.”

“Papa go away to work?” Zachary looks horrified.

“No, Zachary. Papa will stay in the city,” Harry promises. “I’ll be here when Daddy goes away to work.”

“Okay.” Zachary beams up at him. Eggsy’s heart goes into his throat as Harry leans in and kisses Zachary’s forehead.

Percival’s return to his official duties as an agent is as quiet and nondescript as his ascension to the seat of Arthur. He meets with Merlin and Harry, officially rescinds the title of Arthur, and renews his vows as a knight of the Kingsman table. Harry tells Eggsy later that it was all quite moving. “He is a gentleman in every sense of the word,” Harry says. “I can only hope to be half the Arthur he was.”

“Percival’s aces,” Eggsy agrees. “At first I didn’t like him, thought he was a bit of a snob. Merlin made me promise to give him a chance, and I’m real glad I did.” Eggsy plays with his tea a bit. “When everything was happening…my pregnancy, having Zachary, finding out about you…Percival tried real hard to find a compromise about what he had to do as Arthur and treating me right as a human being. He never saw me as just an omega. He saw ME. Ain’t too many alphas that ever did that for me.” Eggsy’s bottom lip trembles.

A slender finger slowly lifts his chin up. “You deserve that, my boy, and I’m sorry if you’ve ever been treated differently. I know Percival thinks the world of you, and he’s as proud of you as I am.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy turn his head and kisses Harry’s palm. “Still can’t believe he and Merlin are a thing, though. I guess I get it…they’re both so private and reserved, although if Percival has a temper like Merlin’s, I ain’t never seen it.”

“No one has a temper like Merlin’s,” Harry informs him. “Yes, I was quite surprised when I stopped by Merlin’s home one morning unannounced and found Percival in the kitchen wearing nothing but his pants and one of Merlin’s jumpers. But they’ve lasted for years now, and to me it’s obvious they’re made for each other.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says almost wistfully.

Harry’s official ceremony is full of a bit more pomp and circumstance, which, knowing Harry, isn’t really surprising. He assures Eggsy that it’s the way it’s supposed to be done, but Eggsy doubts Chester King’s ceremony had this much flourish. All the knights appear in person except one; Tor is deeply undercover in Algeria. Merlin reads the words from an ancient-looking document, Harry repeats them, the knights swear their fealty, and then Harry gives a speech that almost brings Eggsy to tears…because when Harry says something about wanting nothing more to earn the respect and love of each of the knights, his eyes never leave Eggsy’s face.

Champagne is opened, Percival makes a toast, and Harry is officially Arthur. Eggsy smiles as Bors corners Harry and immediately starts talking to him about increasing the budget for explosives. “I do hope he knows what he’s getting into,” Percival says with a grin as he wanders over to where Merlin and Eggsy stands together.

“Diplomacy was always Harry’s strong suit, although he suffers fools very lightly, if at all,” Merlin says. “I’m sorry to see the back of ye, Percival…” Eggsy snorts. He can’t help it. He thinks Merlin probably likes the back of Percival very much. The man does have a nice arse. “…but I think Harry was made for the job. Although I believe my blood pressure will suffer.”

“I’m sure young Galahad here will assist in keeping Arthur in check.” Percival actually winks at Eggsy and he wonders just how many glasses of champagne their ex-Arthur’s had.

“Speaking of such things, Eggsy,” Merlin says softly, and Percival sobers. “We wish to meet with ye about something. Are ye free tomorrow morning?”

“Sure.” Eggsy gives them a confused look. “Just gotta drop Zhu-Zhu at Emily’s, can be in here whenever you want.”

“Does half-eight suit?” Percival asks.

“Yeah, no problem.” 

“Excellent. I’ll bring pastries,” Merlin says. Now Eggsy’s REALLY confused. Merlin doesn’t BRING pastries.

Eggsy wears his favorite suit to HQ the next morning. He’s not exactly concerned; after everything that went down with Harry, he can’t imagine much that Percival and Merlin could say to shock him now. But he feels good in the suit, he moves well in it and he KNOWS he looks good in it. He thinks about making a bit of a surprise visit to Harry in his new office suite as he knocks on Merlin’s door. “Enter.”

“Good morning, Merlin,” he says as soon as he’s in. “Hello, Percival.”

“Good morning, Eggsy.” Percival is standing in front of a tiny mirror on the inside of Merlin’s closet door, frowning as he straightens his tie. “Really, Hamish.”

“Not my fault.” Merlin doesn’t look up from where he’s preparing tea. “Ye know what it does to me when ye wear that tie.”

“It’s a TIE.”

“It makes you look quite authoritative…nae my fault.”

Eggsy actually blushes, feeling as if he’s walked in on his parents having sex. “Uh, it’s a nice tie,” he finally offers, just for something to say.

“Thank you, Eggsy.” Percival turns and smiles. “Do have a seat.”

“My office,” Merlin barks. “Help yourself to a pastry, Eggsy.”

Percival takes the cup of tea Merlin holds out and gives it to Eggsy. He then takes his own tea and sits down by Eggsy’s side. Eggsy chooses an apple Danish and tries keep his scent from showing just how confused he is. “I’m sure you’re wondering why we’ve asked you here, Eggsy.”

“For God’s sake, man, ye are no longer Arthur and this is MY office!” Merlin shouts.

“He’s a bit…frustrated this morning,” Percival says calmly. “Which he brought on himself, since we knew you were coming at half-eight, and you are on time for the most part.”

Merlin sits down, glares at his lover for a long moment, and turns to Eggsy. “It’s about Harry.”

“What about Harry?” Eggsy gasps.

“He’s fine.” Merlin waves a hand in the air. “I misspoke. It’s about Arthur.” Eggsy still feels worried. “Let’s try this again.” Merlin takes a deep breath and settles himself. “Ye mentioned to me your concerns about going into the field because of Zachary. Do ye still feel that way?”

“I’m up in the air about it, to be honest with you,” Eggsy admits. He takes a bit of his Danish. “I love being a field agent so damn much, you know that. But worrying about Zachary, the chance I might leave him without his daddy…that kills me.”

“It is not as if he would be an orphan, Eggsy,” Percival says gently. “He has all of us…and he has his alpha father.”

“Right. And I trust all of you with him, swear down. I just…” Eggsy sighs.

“What if there was a way ye could do both?” Merlin says. “Ye could occasionally go in the field, mostly on small local assignments, and then remain close the rest of the time.”

Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “How?

“Merlin and I did a lot of research when we were working out how I could step down and have Harry take my place,” Percival says. He wipes at his face. “SO much research.”

“In our reading we made an interesting discovery,” Merlin says. “Guinevere.”

“Guinevere?” Eggsy repeats. “You mean like Arthur’s wife?”

“Yes, in folklore,” Percival answers. “At Kingsman, however, it is an official title. A job.” Eggsy frowns. “Guinevere is Arthur’s right hand man, if you will. Guinevere serves at the king’s discretion. Whomever holds the seat of Guinevere assists Arthur in daily activities here at HQ, but is still a field-qualified agent. If Arthur wishes, he can send Guinevere to the ends of the earth…or have Guinevere deliver messages to MI-6.”

“So…you’re thinking about having ME be Guinevere?” Eggsy asks skeptically. “No offense to either of you, but I ain’t looking to be Harry’s errand boy. Delivering his messages, fetching his tea…basically being his office omega.”

“It was just an example,” Merlin says. “I see you’re picking up on Harry’s drama llama tendencies.”

Eggsy ignores him. “So what are you saying?”

“It’s a way for you to still go into the field, but your missions would be generally quite local,” Percival tells him. “If we absolutely needed you in the field, Merlin could send you out, but for the most part he would try not to.”

“And this is okay? Like with Kingsman rules or whatever?”

“As we said, it’s been done before, although rarely,” Merlin says. He puts down his tea. “I must be honest with ye, Eggsy, I have a selfish reason for wishing to place ye as Guinevere. I trust Harry…I do not believe he would compromise Kingsman in any way. But as ye know, he still occasionally has headaches and slight lapses of memory. I would feel better if someone…not me…was by his side on a regular basis watching out for him. Without him realizing it, of course.”

That flips a switch for Eggsy. “I’ll do it,” he says immediately. 

Percival and Merlin exchange glances. “If ye wish to think about it…”

“No. Pushes all the right buttons, don’t it? I get to be an agent, I get to be around for Zhu-Zhu…and I can take care of Harry. He won’t ask for help, I know that, but if it’s officially all sanctioned by Kingsman? He can’t say no. I want to make sure he’s okay,” he finishes softly, blushing furiously.

“Thank you, Eggsy.” Merlin’s eyes are warm. “I know this is a big change for ye, but I think it will be good for everyone involved. We will officially bring it to Harry, of course, but I can’t imagine he’d say no.”

“And I know you’re enjoying preparing all sorts of arguments in case he does,” Percival says.

“I admit nothing,” Merlin says serenely. “Unfortunately, Eggsy, we will be pulling you off the trip to France. I’ll give that to Tristan…it’s easy enough he can take over, and I’m sure he won’t mind meeting with ye to discuss the details.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says, trying not to show his disappointment. He’d been looking forward to the short mission. “Yeah, I can meet with him, no problem.”

“Kingsman is quite lucky to have you as an agent, Galahad,” Percival says, and Eggsy can only blush again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know me by now. I like melodrama. Sue me.

“Now you have to be quiet,” Eggsy tells Zachary as they walk down the corridor. “If you want to surprise Papa, he can’t know you’re here.”

“Quiet,” Zachary says with a nod. “Shhh.” He puts his little finger up to his mouth.

“Right. You’re not even supposed to be here…either am I, actually,” Eggsy mumbles. He’d done an overnight to Scotland and was supposed to be taking a day off. He figured Harry might like a bit of a lunch surprise and decided to bring Zachary in for a few hours.

“We brought Papa’s favorite.” Zachary holds up the bag he’s carrying. “Scary noodles!”

“That’s right.” Eggsy has to smile at Zachary’s name for lo mein. “Okay…quiet now.”

“I yell surprise?” Zachary asks in a loud whisper.

“Yes, you can yell surprise.” Eggsy knocks on Harry’s office door.

“Come in.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says with a grin, stepping back and opening the door wide enough for Zachary to go through.

“SURPRISE!” Zachary yells so loud Eggsy is sure the mechanics in the garage hear him.

“What’s this?” Harry’s eyes widen in surprise.

“We brought you…Unkin!” Zachary drops the bag and runs to Merlin. “Unkin! I yelled surprise!”

“Yes ye did, lad…I think ye erased the hearing in my left ear.” Merlin easily catches Zachary and picks him up.

Eggsy winces and hurries over to rescue Harry’s lunch. The contents are a bit dented but nothing has spilled. “Hi, Merlin…Harry.”

“I do believe you are on leave, Galahad,” Harry says sternly, but he cannot keep the smile from his face as he looks at his son.

“I know, but the delivery boy insisted on bringing you something to eat,” Eggsy says. “I offered to drive.”

“Scary noodles,” Zachary announces. “Papa eats scary noodles, Unkin. I don’t like them. I like the candy chicken.”

“And ye yelled at me for ice cream?” Merlin glares at Eggsy.

“Sweet and sour chicken,” Eggsy corrects. “And you bet your arse I did.”

“Well, I will leave ye to it.” Merlin kisses the top of Zachary’s head and puts him down. “I need to check in with Tristan…things are coming to a head soon. Enjoy your scary noodles, Harry.”

“I will.” 

Merlin ruffles Zachary’s hair and heads for the door. “Bye, Merlin,” Eggsy says as he passes.

“Bye, Unkin!” Zachary waves and climbs into the chair Merlin’s vacated. “I help you work, Papa?”

“Not this time,” Harry says, closing his computer. “This is special work only Papa can do. But you can help me set up my lunch.”

“Okay.” Zachary gets up on his knees and Harry pulls the chair closer. He opens the bag and Zachary starts pulling things out.

“I’m actually glad you stopped by today, because after tomorrow Zachary cannot be in here for a few weeks.” Harry opens his desk drawer and pulls out a plate. “Careful, son.” He puts his hand over Zachary’s as Zachary uses a fork to tug the noodles from the container onto the plate.

“Can I ask why?” 

“I’m having some renovations done.”

“Renovations?” Eggsy looks around the large office. “Wot…place ain’t big enough for you?” He teases.

“It is far too big, that’s the point. Chester needed all this to make himself feel worth his title. I do not. I’m having this office downsized so we can add on your office.”

“MY office? I have an office.”

“Galahad has an office…eventually your seat will be filled.” Eggsy winces and Harry immediately sends out a loving scent. “I know the feeling,” he says quietly. “I figured you might want your own space near me but not in this room. So they’ll put up a wall, adjust a few things. You’ll have an office with two doors…one will go into the corridor and the other will come in here. That way if I need you, you’re close, but you still have privacy.” Harry looks concerned. “I suppose I should have asked you…”

“No, Harry, it’s fine. You’re Arthur, don’t gotta ask me anything,” Eggsy says. “That sounds aces…I like that I’ll be right next to you.”

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll get tired of me?” Harry busies himself with his lunch, not meeting Eggsy’s eye.

“Doubt that could ever happen,” Eggsy whispers.

“Here, Papa!” Zachary holds out the fork.

“No, my boy, I’ll use these.” Harry pulls chopsticks out of the bag.

“What’s that?”

“Chopsticks.” Harry deftly gathers noodles and pops them into his mouth.

“Popsticks! Can I use popsticks?”

“I can show you, but I’m not sure you’re quite ready for them just yet.” Harry maneuvers the long wooden sticks into Zachary’s little hand, letting the chopsticks rest against his fingers but doing most of the work himself. Zachary manages to pick up one noodle, and his father helps him guide it to his mouth, swallowing the noodle with a slurp that makes Zachary giggle.

“Daddy! I used popsticks!”

“You did, Zhu-Zhu. Good boy.” Eggsy can’t control the yearning and emotion in his scent. “Papa is a very good teacher.” Harry blushes. “You sure you’re okay with this whole Guinevere thing, Harry?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because I ain’t smart or educated. You should have someone next to you who can really understand and support you. You know I want to…want to help you in any way I can. But…”

“My dear boy, you are normally quite intelligent, but at this moment you are talking like an idiot,” Harry says calmly. “I can’t think of anyone else I’d want by my side. You may not have the formal education, but you have street smarts, and you read a room faster than anyone I’ve ever met. I trust your opinion, and while I might not always take your advice, I welcome it.” Harry clears his throat. “Plus I do like the idea of spending the additional time with you.”

“Okay.” Eggsy glances down at their son and jumps into action. “NO, Zachary, the lo mein does NOT go up your nose!”

Not only does Harry work with the crew at HQ to design a new office for Eggsy, he also allows Eggsy to have a hand in decorating it. Instead of the dark wood and fancy paneling in Chester’s office, Arthur redoes his own office in lighter woods and shades of blue and grey. Eggsy chooses green and gold for his own office, loving the way the grass outside seems reflected in the curtains at the windows. He stays in his old office while the construction is happening, and Harry spends most of his time in Merlin’s office, to Merlin’s dismay.

Eggsy spends most of the next few days reading through notes on Harry’s first meeting with MI-6. He’ll be attending the meeting with Harry, which actually scares the hell out of him. It’s his first official duty as Guinevere and he wants to at least know what they’re talking about. He has a tablet full of notes, and he’s poring through the reports from the last three MI-6 meetings. They’re lengthy get-togethers that apparently last all day and end in a martini-infused dinner each night. He can get on board with that.

His glasses ping and he sits back in his chair. “Thank Christ, I need a break. What’s up, Merlin?”

“I need ye in Medical.”

“Medical? Just had my yearly exam…you just looking to see me naked, Merlin?” Eggsy teases. He stands and stretches, reaching his hands to the ceiling.

“Galahad, get to Medical.”

“Is Harry okay?” Something in Merlin’s voice makes Eggsy stop teasing.

“Eggsy…it’s Matthew.”

Eggsy’s not sure his feet touch the ground as he makes his way across the manor and down three flights of stairs into Medical. Merlin is standing in the corridor outside a room, as is Harry. “What’s going on?” Eggsy pants.

“He was just finishing up his mission when things went sideways. He cleared the building, placed the bugs, and was on his way out when a new group of men showed up. They weren’t happy to see him,” Merlin says. “There was an explosion.”

“Wot?” Eggsy whispers. He heads for the door of the room.

Harry grabs his arm. “You can’t go in there, Eggsy. The doctors are with him.”

“He don’t got anyone else, Harry!” 

Merlin grabs his other arm. “Let the team do their job, lad. Ye can go in when they are done.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and presses his face against the tiny window. All he can see are machines, doctors, nurses, and Tristan’s feet. He’s missing a shoe, and something about the sight of that crushes Eggsy from the inside out. He groans and slides down the door.

“He’ll be fine, I’m sure of it,” Harry says, kneeling in front of him and placing a hand on his arm.

For once Eggsy wants nothing to do with Harry. He shakes the arm off and buries his face in his hands. “Don’t you see?” Eggsy whimpers. “It’s all my fault. That was supposed to be MY mission, remember? Was supposed to be ME out there, not him.”

“And what if it WAS you?” Merlin asks. “You’d be the one on the bed, and we’d be out here worrying about YOU…and trying to find a way to tell your son that his daddy was sick in bed and he couldn’t see him.”

“Fuck you!” Eggsy cries. “Don’t you dare bring him into this!” His scent is wild, and he knows he’s not making sense. Guilt washes over him and he actually starts to cry. Eggsy angrily wipes at his eyes.

“At least sit in a chair, Galahad,” Harry says in a cold voice. “It does no one any good for you to be on the floor in front of the door.”

“Fine.” Eggsy clambers to his feet and collapses onto a chair. “But I’m not leaving here until they come out and tell us something.”

“Fine,” Merlin echoes, sitting on another chair. 

“I have to oversee what’s going on in my office,” Harry says calmly. “Merlin, please make sure to inform me once you learn something.”

“Yes, Arthur,” Merlin says, tapping away at his clipboard.

Harry looks at Eggsy for a long moment. His face is unreadable and his scent is neutral. “Galahad,” he says formally.

“Arthur,” Eggsy mutters. Harry turns on one heel and walks away. 

He manages to hold back the tears as he stares at his own feet. Handsome Matthew, who has been nothing but kind to Eggsy since he first stepped foot on the property. Sweet Matthew, who adored Zachary and offered to make Eggsy his own, saving Eggsy from the possibility of a future of raising his son by himself. He’d unselfishly stepped aside once Harry was back in the picture, even helping Harry to get back home again. 

“Ye were wrong, lad.” Merlin doesn’t look up from his clipboard. “Tristan isn’t alone. He has you and Zachary, true, but he also has me, and Harry, and many other friends. Kingsman is a family…you should know that better than anyone.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…”

“Ye see yourself as having certain rights with Tristan that we do not.” Eggsy gives Merlin a sharp look. “I know he cares about ye, Eggsy. I know he wanted ye for his own. I know ye refused him. I’m not saying ye led him on,” Merlin says when Eggsy opens his mouth to speak. “But it would do ye well to remember that he is your friend. No need to send out mixed signals, which ye were doing when ye came down here. Your scent was filled with anguish and worry.”

“He’s one of my best friends, Merlin, and like I said, he went in my place.”

“He did his job…it was not because of you that he was there,” Merlin says. “Harry made the decision to send him. Arthur sent Tristan. He could have just as easily decided that it was fine to send ye instead of having ye stay home to learn your job as Guinevere. So dinnae take this on yourself.”

“Guess you’re right.” Eggsy sighs. “I just…you and Matthew kept me sane when I was pregnant, when I was so scared. He’s become such a good friend…if anything happened to him...”

“Aye, lad, I understand. Harry might not, though.” Eggsy gives him a questioning look. “He was not here for the development of your friendship. All he can see is another alpha moving in on the omega he sees as his.”

Eggsy snorts. “I’m not the only one sending out mixed signals, if we’re bringing that up.”

“What do ye mean?”

“One minute Harry’s snogging me on the sofa, or dropping little gifts off, or spending family time with me and Zachary. And that’s fine. But he’s never said anything about the future, about what he wants long-term. For all I know I’m something to play with until a better omega comes along.”

Merlin stares at him as if he’s grown another head. “I am seriously surrounded by idiots. I do hope Tristan makes a speedy recovery, because right now I feel I am the only one with two functioning brain cells to rub together.” He stops talking as the door opens and a doctor comes out. Merlin and Eggsy get to their feet as one. 

“How is he?” Eggsy blurts out.

“Well, he took quite a tumble…he has a few bruised ribs and his left forearm and wrist are broken. Minor burns, a few cuts…and a serious knock to the head, I’m thinking. We’ll monitor him. He’s currently unconscious but that may assist in helping his body to heal.”

“A coma,” Eggsy says. “He’s in a coma?”

“I do believe it’s temporary. His brain activity is strong.”

“A coma,” Eggsy whispers.

“Thank you, Dr. Evans,” Merlin says. “I will inform Arthur.” He takes a few steps away and taps the side of his glasses. 

“Can I go in?” Eggsy asks.

“Give my staff about fifteen minutes to get him comfortable, and then we’ll let you know.”

Eggsy nods and sighs. He takes out his mobile and places a call. “Emily? Yeah, could you do me a favor and keep Zachary overnight?”

Eggsy leaves only long enough to go his office and change out of his jacket, shirt, and tie, and into a more comfortable jumper. He grabs a bottle of water at the dining hall before heading back down to Medical. And that’s where he stays for the next eighteen hours. He alternates between scrolling on his phone, talking to Tristan, and dozing in his chair. He wants Tristan to see a familiar face if he wakes up. WHEN he wakes up, Eggsy sternly corrects himself.

Harry stops by around half-six in the evening, handing Eggsy a small paper sack. “Sandwich and soup,” he says brusquely. 

“Oh! Thanks, Harry…I mean, Arthur.” Eggsy blushes.

Harry’s posture is straight and his scent is blunt and emotionless. “Any change?”

“No, nothing yet. Hopefully tomorrow.”

“And you plan to stay here all night?”

“Yeah…what if he wakes up and no one’s here?”

“We have medical staff.”

“Not what I meant,” Eggsy snaps back.

“Where’s…”

“Zhu-Zhu is staying the night at Emily’s. Called her earlier, she’s fine with it.”

“I see.” Harry studies Tristan for a long moment before looking back at Eggsy. “Have a good night.”

“You as well.” Eggsy slowly stands up, hoping for a goodbye kiss, but Harry’s out the door before Eggsy’s arse is off the chair.

A hand shakes his shoulder and he jumps awake. “Excuse me, Agent Galahad,” a nurse whispers. “I need to check his vitals. You look quite uncomfortable, I figured you might want to get up and walk around a bit.”

“Wot? Oh, yeah. Thank you.” Eggsy slowly stands, stretching and bending his body to get the kinks out. He goes to the sink in the corner and washes his face and hands, making sure to stay out of the nurse’s way. He checks his mobile for messages, noticing it’s half-seven. Nothing from Emily, which is good. Nothing from Harry. Not as good.

“Can I get you anything, Agent Galahad? Perhaps some tea?”

“That would be lovely, if you aren’t too busy. Thank you.” The nurse nods and leaves the room. Eggsy stretches some more before taking his seat. “Ya gotta wake up, mate. This is killing my back and neck. Gonna make me old before my time.” Eggsy takes Tristan’s hand and rubs it. “Figured you’d be awake by now. You’re one of the strongest blokes I know.” Eggsy swallows hard, looking at Tristan’s handsome bruised face. “I’m so sorry about this. Don’t care WHAT Merlin says…this was my mission and you got sent on it. Gotta wake up, Matthew, please. Can’t imagine life without you.” Eggsy sighs. “You promised to teach Zachary footie. I can’t teach him, don’t know shit about it. You can’t break a promise, not to a little boy. Please, Matthew…know things ain’t how you want them to be, but that’s not a reason to lay here like a lazy fucking bum.”

“Eggsy,” a voice says from across the room.

Eggsy looks up to see Harry closing the door. “Harry! Didn’t hear you come in.”

“I’ve been a spy for a very long time. Just because I’ve lost an eye doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten how to quietly enter a room,” Harry says. His scent is like nothing Eggsy’s ever smelled before. Despair. Worry. Fear.

“Everything all right?” Eggsy releases Tristan’s hand and slowly stands up.

Harry wanders to the opposite side of the bed and looks down at Tristan. “He’s an attractive man.” Eggsy shrugs. “Kind…good sense of humor. Loyal friend.”

“He’s definitely all those things,” Eggsy replies, unsure as to where Harry’s going with this.

“I’m sorry to force the issue, Eggsy, but I need to know once and for all. Your reaction to this was so swift, so intense. Do…do you have feelings for Matthew? Do you, deep down, wish for him to be your alpha?”

“For fuck’s sake, Harry, no!” Eggsy screams in a whisper. “I’ve never at any time wanted Matthew as my alpha. As my good friend, yes. But never as my alpha. How could I when I’ve been arse over tits in love with you since the night before the dog test?”

“What?” Harry gasps.

“Yes, Harry. It’s you…it’s ALWAYS been you. Even when I thought you was dead, it was you. Couldn’t bear the thought of any other alpha touching me. Couldn’t bear the thought of waking up with anyone else. You are the last man I ever slept with, the last man I ever woke up next to. Was willing to live the rest of my life alone, cuz I knew I was made for you and no one else.” Eggsy realizes everything he’s saying and slams his mouth shut.

“You love me. You’re IN love with me?”

“Yes! Don’t know how you feel about all that, cuz you’ve never said anything. You buy me gifts, call me your dearest boy, kiss me until my knees are weak, but never ONCE have you asked me for anything more.”

“How I feel about it…I cannot fathom the thought of you with anyone but me. I hate the thought of another alpha even looking at you. I’ve thought the worst things possible about one of my oldest friends…” Harry glances down at the bed. “…because I thought he was getting what I wanted most in the world. I haven’t mentioned the future, Eggsy, because I’ve been petrified of you refusing me.”

“ME refusing YOU?”

“Yes. I’m broken. Half a man. I’m old. You would be resigning yourself to bonding with a mate who is more than likely going to leave you alone when you’re just hitting your prime.”

“Bonding…mate?” Eggsy stammers. “You’d want…you’d want to bond with me?”

“Of course I would, my dearest foolish Eggsy. I love you.”

Eggsy chokes on a sob as tears spill from his eyes. “You love me.”

Harry makes it around the bed in three steps. “I do. I’m so sorry if it wasn’t clear, if I confused you. I love you so much, am IN love with you. I want to bond with you, live with you, create a life with our son.”

“Oh, Harry.”

Harry’s lips are on his, his arms are around Eggsy’s waist, and suddenly the world fades away. All he can feel is Harry’s tall body pressed against his. “If you’ll have me,” Harry murmurs as they come up for air.

“Yes…oh FUCK yes, Harry.” Eggsy surges up for another kiss.

“Didn’t realize…I was watching an episode of _Corrie_ ,” a weak voice says from the bed.

They turn as one to find Tristan smiling up at them. “Matthew…oh thank fuck.” Eggsy falls into the chair and squeezes Tristan’s hand. “Gave us one helluva fright.”

“Sorry if I interrupted something,” Tristan says, eyes on Harry. “I never meant to…”

“No need, Tristan,” Harry says. He pushes the button for the nurse. “Just rest.”

“Congratulations.” Tristan’s gaze turns to Eggsy. “About time you two got your heads out of your arses.”

“Yeah, we’ve been pretty stupid,” Eggsy admits. 

“I can’t call my boss stupid, but…”

“You can definitely call your friend that.” Harry pats Tristan’s leg. A look is exchanged between them and Harry’s scent seems to settle. He gives Tristan a nod and Tristan smiles back.

Doctors come in and Harry and Eggsy are banished to the hallway. “So glad he’s okay,” Eggsy says with a sigh, his emotions swirling like the pool at the bottom of a waterfall. 

“Yes…and while he’s recuperating we can plan our bonding ceremony.” Harry kisses his nose. 

“Our bonding ceremony?” Eggsy repeats.

Harry’s face falls. “You didn’t mean it?”

“Oh, I most definitely did. I just…”

“I assume you’d want him there.”

“I do,” Eggsy says. “But I…I only want something small. Can we do that, like not invite all of Kingsman or whatever?”

“We can do whatever you want, my dearest boy,” Harry says with a smile. 

“Just us, Merlin, Percival, Roxy, Matthew, Zhu-Zhu…Emily and her family. Jamal and Brandon. Mum and Daisy.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“In our garden,” Eggsy decides. 

“Yes,” Harry agrees. He kisses Eggsy again. “Our garden.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Andrew…you are a bloody genius with needle and thread.” Eggsy turns this way and that in the mirror. “This looks amazing.”

“I do believe some of it is due to the model, sir,” Andrew says modestly, running his hands over Eggsy’s shoulders to smooth the fabric. 

“Harry’s gonna love it.” Eggsy beams at Andrew. “Best bonding ceremony suit a bloke could ever ask for.” Eggsy eyes himself in the mirror again. He’d asked Andrew for a casual yet nice suit for the ceremony, and Andrew responded with a gorgeous three-piece beige suit with a daring salmon-colored tie. Eggsy swears he looks taller in the suit. “I really appreciate it, Andrew.”

“You’re quite welcome, Agent Galahad.” Andrew rests his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder for a moment. “You know everyone at Kingsman considers you family…and we adore that son of yours. Add to that the respect we have for Arthur…a nice suit was the least I could do.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy wipes at his eyes. He still can’t believe this is his life. A job he loves, a gorgeous son, and in a week he’ll be bonded to the man of his dreams.

“Well well…what’s a handsome man like you doing in a place like this?” A voice says from the doorway.

Eggsy turns to see Tristan leaning against the wall. “Hey, Matthew.”

“Hello, Eggsy. Andrew.” Tristan gives Andrew a nod.

“Good morning, Agent Tristan. If you’ll excuse me.” Andrew leaves the fitting room.

“So…what do you think? Do I look like an idiot?”

“You always look like an idiot,” Tristan says with a wink. “But in that suit you look like a stunning idiot.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy blushes and turns back to the mirror. “How’s your arm?”

“Healing,” Tristan says with a sigh. “I was just in for a follow-up visit.” He holds up his arm. “They put me in a smaller cast.”

“That’s good at least. Coulda been a lot worse.”

“Definitely,” Tristan agrees. He comes over to stand behind Eggsy and look at him in the mirror. “Harry Hart is a very lucky man.”

“Dunno about that,” Eggsy says. “Think I’m the lucky one.” He cautiously sniffs but notices nothing but genuine affection in Tristan’s scent. “Never thought I’d be this lucky…or this happy.”

“You deserve it, Eggsy.” Eggsy slowly turns around. He steps down from the box in front of the mirror so he’s not towering over the other agent. Tristan takes Eggsy’s hands in his. “Please know that I am truly happy for the both of you. You are an amazing man, a gorgeous omega, and at one time I really hoped that perhaps I was part of your future. I’ve accepted the fact that my place in your future is only as a friend, and I am so very grateful for that. It’s obvious you and Harry are made for each other.”

“Oh, Matthew,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “So thankful for you, really…you been there for me so many times when I thought I was losing my mind.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help.” Tristan leans in and kisses his cheek. 

“Hope you can find something like this someday,” Eggsy says.

Tristan blushes and Eggsy’s eyebrows raise. “Well, I…it’s nothing really, but…” Tristan’s scent grows bashful. “I’ve been talking to someone…just talking. Mostly texting, a few phone calls. It’s a long distance thing, but…”

“C’mon, bruv, I need more than that!”

“His name is Tequila.” Eggsy’s eyebrows go up into his hair. “Ben,” Tristan corrects. “He’s one of the Statesmen. Harry will know him.” 

“An American?”

“Yes. Not just an American, but a cowboy.” Tristan pulls out his phone and shows Eggsy a picture. The man is very handsome with beautiful green eyes and a strong jaw. “He’s an omega, of course, but tall…I’ve never been interested in someone so much bigger and taller than I. But he’s smart, and he has a great sense of humor.” Tristan continues to blush. “He…when I left the last time he asked for my number. He seems to think we should get to know one another better.”

“Well, obviously he’s fucking brilliant if he wants to get to know you better,” Eggsy says. “He looks nice, Matthew. I’m happy for you.”

“It’s nothing yet,” Tristan says evasively, although it’s obvious he wants it to be something.

“Agent Tristan?” Andrew pokes his head in.

“Oh. Yes.” Tristan takes a deep breath. “I have a gift for you. I hope it’s not overstepping, but I thought it was something I could give to your entire family.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says slowly.

Tristan goes to the door and takes something from Andrew. “I had Andrew make this.”

He holds up a tiny three-piece suit identical to Eggsy’s. It’s a little beige jacket and trousers with a tie, although the tie is navy and not salmon. “The tie matches Arthur’s,” Andrew says.

“Oh, Matthew.” Eggsy takes the suit and holds it up to take a better look. “This is adorable! How’d you get his measurements?”

“Remember that day a few weeks ago when I had him with me for a few hours? I took him for tea and biscuits, but we stopped in here with Andrew first.”

“I love it. Harry’s going to go mental when he sees him in it. Thank you so much. And again, thank you for all your hard work, Andrew.” Eggsy sighs happily. “It’s wonderful.” His heart swells and he clears his throat. His son has a bespoke suit…because his parents are bonding.

Harry allows Eggsy to plan their simple ceremony, but he does put his foot down about one thing. He will not be moving in until after they are officially bonded. “I suppose we’ve gone about things very backwards, but in this I am quite traditional…I hope you understand.”

“Harry, gonna be living with you for the rest of my life…I don’t care WHEN you move in,” Eggsy tells him. “We can start bringing your things, though, right?”

“I don’t have much,” Harry says regretfully. “But perhaps it’s better this way. A brand new start.”

“I’m sure our closets will be full of your suits before we know it,” Eggsy teases. 

“As long as there’s room…I’m sure there are a large number of trainers that…”

Eggsy silences him with a kiss.

Two days before the ceremony Michelle and Daisy come over to decorate the garden. Eggsy just wants some simple garland and silk flowers but Daisy comes in carrying a large bag. “What’s all this?” Eggsy asks. “That bag’s as big as you are.”

“Daisy!” Zachary runs over to hug her. 

“Ribbons,” Daisy says seriously. “I want ribbons in the garden. It will be simply GORGEOUS.”

Eggsy looks at his mother. “She’s discovered those home decorating shows.”

“Ah,” Eggsy says. “Well, ribbons are pretty, I guess.”

“Can I help?” Zachary asks.

“Of course,” Michelle says immediately. “Grandma will watch and make sure it’s taken care of,” she says, looking at Eggsy. He shrugs and Daisy leads the way out to the garden. Michelle stays back for a moment, keeping an eye on the children out the kitchen window. “You sure about this, babe?”

“I am, Mum. More than anything.” Harry’s been doing his best to win Michelle over and she’s finally seeming to thaw out a bit.

“He’s so much older than you.”

“He’s perfect for me. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted. When I’m with him, I’m just…whole,” Eggsy says, unable to put it into words.

His scent apparently does it for him, because she finally smiles and pulls him into a hug. “I just want you happy, Eggsy.”

“I am, Mum. Swear down.”

Later that evening Harry comes over for dinner after Michelle and Daisy leave. He peeks out the window into the garden. “Well, that’s…festive.”

“Daisy,” Eggsy says simply, ladling stew into bowls. “She likes watching those decorating shows on telly. She also likes ribbons. We’re lucky she didn’t think of glitter.”

“It looks very nice,” Harry says, lifting Zachary into his seat. He puts the bib around Zachary’s neck and hands him a spoon. 

Eggsy smiles as he watches how comfortable Harry is with their son. There are still things he defers to Eggsy on, but for the most part Harry has taken to parenting very well. Zachary has quickly learned that there’s no getting around Papa; a stern word or a look from Harry is enough to stop most of his strops in mid-howl. “I helped,” Zachary announces. “I throw the ribbons up and down!”

“You did a wonderful job, my son.” Harry kisses his forehead. “This smells excellent, Eggsy.”

“Thanks, Harry. New recipe, thought it would be good.” Eggsy makes sure Harry’s taken care of before sitting down. “It’s hot, Zhu-Zhu. Blow.” Zachary obediently purses his lips and sends air everywhere but over his bowl. Eggsy grins and shakes his head.

“We have a party?” Zachary asks. “Do I get pwesents?”

“Yes, we’re having a party,” Harry says. “But no presents.”

“I want pwesents,” Zachary pouts.

“Well, you are getting something special,” Eggsy says, putting his own spoon down. “You love Papa, right, Zachary?”

“Yes! I love Papa!” Zachary gives him a sunny grin.

“You like it when he’s here?”

“Yes! Papa plays monsters wif me, and he watches choo-choo telly wif me.”

“Noble traits. I’ll add that to my resume,” Harry mumbles. Eggsy kicks him under the table.

“What if Papa was here ALL the time? What if he lived here every day? Slept here and ate here and everything?” Eggsy asks.

Zachary’s eyes widen. “Papa live here? With Zhu-Zhu and Daddy?” Eggsy nods. “Yay! Papa can sleep in my bed!”

“No, Papa will sleep in Daddy’s bed with Daddy,” Harry corrects gently, giving Eggsy a sly grin. Eggsy blushes.

“Yay! We can play every day and…and…”

“No need to make plans just now, Zachary.” Eggsy picks up Zachary’s bowl and blows on it. “Just eat.”

“Yay!” Zachary says again, smacking his spoon on the table.

“Yay, indeed,” Harry says softly, giving Eggsy a warm look that melts his heart.

Eggsy is up with the sun the day of the ceremony. He’s not worried about the ceremony itself; Merlin is in charge and he trusts Merlin to do just about everything. Merlin has dotted the i’s, cross the t’s, and made sure he has the legal right to perform the ceremony and make it official. Eggsy is more concerned with his home. THEIR home. He’s been nesting like mad, almost the same way he did when he was pregnant. He’s been up late the last two nights cleaning and organizing things, making sure Harry slides into their home as painlessly as possible. He has a few of Harry’s favorite meals prepared and in the freezer, and his favorite liquor is locked away in the cabinet. He has new pillows for Harry’s side of the bed, new towels for Harry in the en suite, and a beautiful painting of butterflies hanging in the living room as a bonding gift.

“Daddy!” A voice yells around half-seven. Eggsy finishes his tea, makes one last adjustment to the magnets on the refrigerator, and goes up to retrieve his son. He’s still in his crib, although one of the first adjustments to their lives as a family will be the installation of a toddler bed. Eggsy knows it’s time; Zachary’s big enough for an actual bed. But he likes the way Zachary stands in the bed and bounces up and down, waiting for Eggsy to set him free.

“Good morning, my Zhu-Zhu.” Eggsy leans down and Zachary hops into his arms. He looks so adorable in his Spiderman pajamas that Eggsy has to snuggle him close, sitting down in the chair and rocking a bit.

“I hungwy, Daddy.”

“I know, baby. Just give me a moment, yeah?” Eggsy buries his face in his son’s curls. “I love you so much.”

“Wuv you too,” Zachary replies. He leans back and looks at Eggsy. “Daddy, why you crying?” He touches Eggsy’s cheek.

“I’m happy, Zachary. I love my big boy, and I love his Papa so much.”

“Me wuv everyone,” Zachary says seriously. “And I not crying.”

“That’s right. You’re smarter than Daddy.” Eggsy wipes at his face. “All right. Breakfast…and then a bath.”

“NO!” Zachary says, horrified. “Bath at bedtime!”

“Usually, but today is our big party. You need to wear a big boy suit like Daddy and Papa, so you need to be all clean and shiny.”

“Yuck.” Zachary wrinkles his nose.

“You like playing in the tub.”

“I wanna watch telly!”

“Not today.” Zachary opens his mouth to bellow. “But guess what? Tonight you’re having a sleepover with Aunt Daisy.”

Zachary’s mouth slams shut. “Aunt Daisy?”

“Yes.” He stands up, keeping Zachary in his arms just a moment longer. “Breakfast and bath?”

“Okay,” Zachary says, wriggling to get down. “Aunt Daisy! Yay!” He yells as he hustles out of the room.

“Put me down.” Zachary struggles in Eggsy’s arms.

“Stop, Zachary, you’ll get wrinkled,” Eggsy orders. Zachary starts to whine.

“Come on, Zachary, just a few more.” Roxy puts her camera up to her face. “Please? We want pictures because you look so handsome.”

“I don’t care.” Zachary pouts.

“Smile, Zhu-Zhu, please?” Eggsy begs.

Zachary doesn’t smile. Instead he starts laughing and Roxy quickly starts clicking away. Tristan steps out from behind her and continues to make funny faces. Eggsy sighs with relief and gives a bright smile of his own. “Perfect. Thank you, Tristan,” Roxy says when she’s done taking the pictures.

“Twiss!” Zachary runs over to hug him.

“You look wonderful, Zachary. Just like your daddy,” Tristan says. “Eggsy, you look very handsome.”

“So do you,” Eggsy says. 

“Me have a suit! I’m a big boy,” Zachary reminds them.

“Yes, you are.”

“You’re going to be a big boy for Twiss, right, Zachary? Be a good boy while Daddy, Papa and Merlin talk in the garden?”

“Yes,” Zachary says.

“If you’re a good boy, I might just have a present for you,” Tristan says.

Zachary’s face lights up. “A pwesent?”

“Matthew,” Eggsy warns.

“Just something small,” Tristan promises. He looks at Zachary. “After the ceremony…if you’re good.”

“I soooooo good,” Zachary says earnestly.

Merlin ambles over. “I suppose we should get this started, because there is a vain old man in the front room who is driving me mental with his fidgeting. Apparently he thinks he might be left at the altar.”

“Never,” Eggsy declares. He’s nervous as well, but there’s no way he’s running away from this. Not after everything he’s been through.

“Shall we?” Merlin motions to the back door.

Eggsy goes out with Tristan, Merlin and Zachary to take his place within a small circle of chairs. Michelle and Daisy are there in beautiful dresses, along with Percival, Emily, her daughter, and Roxy, who is walking around snapping pictures. “Be good,” Eggsy reminds his son. He takes Zachary’s hands. “Just stand here until Papa comes out, and then you can sit with Twiss.”

“Okay,” Zachary says. 

Merlin leans in to whisper in Eggsy’s ear. “I’m happy for ye, lad. Ye deserve everything good in the world. I realize ye are settling for that pompous peacock, but I believe he wants nothing more than to make ye happy, look after ye and the wee lad.”

“Thanks, Merlin. Wouldn’t be here without you.” Eggsy gives him a brief hug.

“PAPA!” Zachary shouts, pulling away from him and running to the door.

Eggsy understands. One look at Harry and he wants to jump in his arms as well. He looks tall and handsome in a dark blue suit and tie. The sun is shining off his dark hair and Eggsy’s insides start tumbling. He knows his scent must be ridiculously joyful but he doesn’t care. 

“Look at you!” Harry says with delight, holding Zachary at arm’s length. “What a handsome young man.”

“I got a suit like Daddy,” Zachary tells him. “Because it’s our party day.”

“It IS our party day,” Harry says. He looks at Eggsy and suddenly it’s as if no one else exists. Harry’s eyes drink him in and his scent is half-loving, half-yearning. “Eggsy…you look absolutely amazing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Eggsy replies, barely able to put words together.

Zachary holds Eggsy’s hand in his left hand, and Harry’s in his right. “Pwesents?” He asks hopefully.

Everyone laughs and Eggsy ruffles his curls. “Not yet. Go to Twiss.” Zachary obediently trots over to sit on Tristan’s lap.

Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and Eggsy’s heart leaps. His entire body quivers, reacting to the closeness of his alpha, to the simple idea of their bonding. “Harry and Eggsy wish to keep things brief, and I am more than happy to do so,” Merlin says. He takes two rings from his pocket and holds them up. “Omegas and alphas have been participating in bonding ceremonies for centuries, promising to perform the duties assigned by gender. This is a modern day, however, and omegas no longer swear to obey. Alphas no longer promise to strike down anyone that would covet their omega. This ceremony, this day, is about love…and the promise of a bright future together.” Eggsy glances at Harry and is surprised to see his good eye wet with tears. “Harry, do ye promise, as Eggsy’s alpha, to provide for him, to protect him, to keep him safe and secure with a roof over his head and food on his table? Do ye promise to love and cherish him and put no other before him?”

“I do,” Harry says. He takes the ring from Merlin and slides it on Eggsy’s finger. Not every ceremony involves rings, but Eggsy and Harry agreed that they want them.

“Eggsy, do ye promise, as Harry’s omega, to care for him, to provide a warm and loving home, to raise his pup in safety and love? To be a mate he can be proud of, to stand by his side and provide a good example to your son? To love and cherish him, put no other before him?”

“I…I do.” Eggsy can barely get the words out, and he is unashamed of the tears that stream down his face. His hands shake as he places the ring on Harry’s finger, and as soon as it’s on he brings Harry’s hand to his mouth and kisses it.

“I am so very proud to stand here before this group today, this circle of family and friends, and announce the intention of this couple to be bonded for life.” Merlin’s eyes look suspiciously wet, although Eggsy would never be brave enough to point it out. “May ye be healthy all your days. May ye be blessed with long lives and peace. May ye grow old with goodness and with riches.” Merlin takes their hands and clasps them in his own. “May ye always love each other as much as ye do today. Eggsy, ye may kiss your alpha.” Merlin steps back and discreetly wipes at his eyes.

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy says. 

This is one order he is more than happy to obey.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over! I had this story in my brain FOR OVER A YEAR, Y'ALL. Thank you to everyone who stayed along for the ride, even when I had no clue where the road would end.
> 
> Just a reminder you can always find me on Tumblr as zebraljb.

“Be good for Grandma and Aunt Daisy,” Harry orders as he snaps Zachary into his car seat outside the restaurant. “We’ll pick you up after dinner tomorrow.”

“I be good,” Zachary promises. Harry kisses his forehead.

“Love you, baby.” Eggsy kisses him as well. “Thanks again, Mum.”

“You’re not getting any sort of wedding trip…this is the least I can do,” Michelle says. She barely pauses as she hugs Harry. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Michelle.” 

She all but throws herself into Eggsy’s arms. “My baby, bonded. I prayed for this day.”

“Mum,” Eggsy gasps as she squeezes the oxygen from his lungs.

“Guess it’s too late for me to tell you two to behave yourselves?” She gives him a wink.

“I’d say so,” Harry says, smiling at her attempt at levity. 

“Get my family home safe, Phil,” Eggsy says to the driver as Daisy and Michelle climb in the back seat.

“I will, sir. Congratulations to you both.” Phil gets behind the wheel and they wave as the car drives away.

They say their goodbyes to the rest of their friends before climbing into the back of another Kingsman cab. Harry waves as they drive away, but Eggsy can only stare at the ring on his finger. “Are you all right, darling?” Harry asks. He takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it.

“Yeah, m’fine. I just…I’m still sorta thinking this is a dream.”

The whole day had been surreal. His mother crying after the ceremony, Zachary running around with Daisy, Roxy making a toast at their wedding lunch. But now the party’s over, their son is safely away with his grandmother, and they’re alone at last, heading back to their empty house.

“A good dream, I hope,” Harry says quietly.

“Definitely!” Eggsy exclaims. He squeezes Harry’s hand.

“Good.”

They don’t say much more on the way home, and Eggsy leans against the door with a sigh once Harry lets them in. “Been a long day. I was up pretty early…wanted everything to be just right.”

“Everything was perfect. It was a wonderful day,” Harry promises.

“No, not that…I wanted the house to be perfect. Wanted you to be happy when you came home.”

“I hope you’re joking, my boy.” Harry takes him in his arms. “This house is perfect because my omega and my son live here.”

“Your omega. I’m YOUR omega.” Eggsy smiles up at him. “Still can’t believe it.”

“Believe it.” Harry kisses him. “My omega.”

They kiss for a long moment, Eggsy still leaning against the door. “My alpha,” he whispers.

“You know, if you’re so tired you can go up and take a nap,” Harry suggests. “I can start cleaning up in the garden.”

“Harry Hart, are you suggesting I don’t have the stamina to go upstairs with you?” Eggsy asks. “Because I will seriously punch you if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“I would never question your…stamina.” Harry starts to nose along Eggsy’s jaw. Eggsy moans and tilts his head to the side. “But I don’t want to wear you out.”

“PLEASE wear me out, Harry,” Eggsy begs and Harry chuckles.

“I must admit that a small part of my mind was counting the hours until now,” Harry says. “While that suit looks amazing on you, I’m thinking it will look just as good on our bedroom floor.”

“Harry! You filthy old man,” Eggsy says with a laugh. He holds out his hand. “Let’s go up and find out if that’s true.”

They go up the stairs hand in hand, enter the bedroom, and Harry closes the door. They stare at each other almost shyly for a moment. “I must admit I’m rather nervous,” Harry says finally. He looks down at his hands, which are shaking ever-so-slightly. “The last time we did this…I’m not that man anymore.”

“Harry.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hands and kisses them. “We’ve both changed so much since then…and I love you no matter what, want you no matter what.” He shrugs and gives Harry a tiny smile. “At least you brought me to a bed this time…appreciate that.”

“Brat.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s nose and then takes a step back. “Well, I suppose we should undress.”

“We should.” Eggsy reaches for Harry’s tie.

“Absolutely not, you ruffian.” He slaps Eggsy’s hands away. “If I leave this to you our beautiful wedding suits will end up on a pile on the floor.”

“Thought you WANTED my suit on the floor,” Eggsy pouts, but he removes his jacket and hangs it over the back of a chair.

“That was hypothetical, dearest.” Harry shakes his head and bends down to untie his shoes.

They make sure to carefully hang up each article of clothing, but Eggsy notices they’re both doing it at lightning speed. Suddenly they stand before each other in just their pants, staring at one another as if they’ve just met. “You’re not the only one that’s nervous,” Eggsy whispers. His hands slowly run up Harry’s chest. “That night was all in the heat of passion or whatever…what if I can’t live up to it?”

“Oh, my darling Eggsy, you don’t have to live up to anything.” Harry kisses him and Eggsy practically melts against him. Harry’s hands slide down to grab Eggsy’s arse and Eggsy groans, slick flowing from his body.

“Bloody hell, that was just a kiss, dunno if I’m gonna make it through this,” he whispers. He steps back and slowly removes his pants, eyes never leaving Harry’s face. Harry clears his throat and removes his as well, and then they’re naked. Eggsy’s gaze wanders down and he licks his lips as he looks at Harry’s large cock. “Does it sound ridiculous if I say that looks even better than I remember?”

Harry chuckles. “It does, but I will take the compliment with thanks.” His hands cradle Eggsy’s face as he kisses him. 

“Can I?” Eggsy whispers. His fingers trail along the edge of Harry’s eyepatch. He’s seen him without it only once, and then very briefly. “Love you no matter what, Harry. You’re the most gorgeous thing I ever seen, and that scar? Only the living have scars, Harry…remember that. It’s a reminder of how much you fought to come back to me.”

“Well, when you put it THAT way.” Harry slowly removes the eyepatch and tosses it onto the nightstand. 

Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss the marred skin. “My beautiful alpha,” he whispers.

Harry growls and all but throws him onto the bed. Eggsy laughs as he bounces. Harry crawls up over him. “You’re right…this is so much nicer than the sofa.”

“Don’t care where we do this.” Eggsy lets his head tip back, baring his neck to Harry. “As long as it ends with me being marked as your omega.”

“Eggsy…my beautiful blessed boy.” Harry holds himself up with his hands on either side of Eggsy’s head, looking at him for a long moment before gently kissing him again. Eggsy wraps his arms around him, pulling him down for kiss after kiss until Harry finally lowers his body to Eggsy’s. Eggsy spreads his legs and thrusts up with his hips. “You feel perfect,” Harry murmurs, kissing his way down the side of Eggsy’s neck.

“Fuck, Harry, so do you,” Eggsy gasps. His hands slide up and down Harry’s strong back, and one leg curls up to wrap around Harry’s waist. “Please, Harry.”

“What, darling? What do you want?” Harry nips at Eggsy’s scent gland before kissing his way across Eggsy’s chest.

“Want your hands, want your mouth, want everything.” Eggsy can’t help but whine as Harry’s lips and tongue find his nipple.

“You shall have everything.” Harry’s hands and lips are like magic, dancing across Eggsy’s body, barely touching where he thinks he wants them most before finding places he never knew were sensitive. 

He fists his hands in Harry’s hair and gasps as Harry’s mouth hovers over his throbbing cock. “Yes…yes, Harry.”

“I’ve dreamt of this for months now,” Harry murmurs. “I remembered the taste of you…the velvet of your skin.” 

Eggsy would laugh at the poetry spouting from Harry’s lips but then those lips are sliding down over his cock and he can think of nothing else. Slick drips from his body, the scent of it wafting up around them. Harry’s mouth moves down to his balls, lapping at them and sucking each one into his mouth. He’s never had an alpha pay this much attention to his body, and he’s soon whining and squirming with need. “Harry…you’re driving me fucking mental.”

“That was my intention, I confess.” Harry looks up and gives him a wicked grin. “I want this to be a night you never forget.”

“I think that’s a given,” Eggsy says, then sucks in a breath as Harry lifts his hips and flicks his tongue through the pile of slick on Eggsy’s thighs and arse. “Oh, fuck!”

“You taste so good…better than I remember.” Harry actually swipes his finger along Eggsy’s skin and sucks on it. “Perfect.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mumbles, turning his face away.

“Do not be embarrassed, darling…I love knowing that I affect you in such a manner.” Harry slides a finger inside and Eggsy forgets to breathe.

“Only one who ever has,” Eggsy manages. “Ain’t no one ever made me feel like this, Harry…it’s like you were made for me.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Harry takes Eggsy in his mouth again while working his fingers inside. The squelching sound is embarrassing but Eggsy realizes finally that he just doesn’t care. His body is reacting to Harry, to his perfect alpha. He eventually grabs Harry by the hair and gently pulls him away. “Want to taste you…touch you.”

“”Oh, Eggsy,” Harry groans. He kisses his way back up Eggsy’s body and Eggsy eagerly reaches for his hard cock. “Christ,” Harry gasps, throwing his head back.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Eggsy murmurs, loving the way Harry feels in his hand. He takes his time, running his fingertips over each ridge and vein until Harry is actually thrusting into his hand. “Give me room to slide down and…”

“No, Eggsy.” Harry puts a hand on his hip and kisses him passionately. “Another time…I love the idea of your mouth on me, but I just…I need to be inside you.”

“Fuck, Harry, you can’t just SAY shit like that.” Eggsy tugs at Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth, earning a delicious growl from his alpha. “There’s…there’s lube in there,” Eggsy says finally. “Had it, uh, for when I took care of myself.”

“I don’t care why you have it, I’m just glad you do.” Harry reaches over and grabs the bottle. “You’re so deliciously wet, dearest, but I don’t want to take a chance on hurting you.”

“Harry…” Eggsy bites his bottom lip and looks up at him. “Know the way the whole mating thing goes…I present for you and then you bite me when you’re coming. But I…I really just want you like this.” He tugs at Harry’s shoulders until he’s over him once more. “Wanna see your face, look into your eyes up until you leave your mark. Izzat…Izzat all right?”

Harry gives him a slow, tender kiss. “Better than all right.”

When Harry finally pushes inside him it’s as if time absolutely stops. There’s a roaring in his ears, and all he can hear is his own breathing. He wraps his legs around Harry’s slender waist and digs his heels in, pulling Harry in as deep as he can go. It’s better than he remembers…more intense. He finally is able to focus on something, a whispering sounds. Harry is murmuring in his ear. He’s saying how good Eggsy feels, how he’s been waiting his entire life for his perfect omega.

“I love you so much, Harry,” Eggsy whispers. Harry adjusts his angle a bit and suddenly Eggsy’s seeing stars. “Fuck…fuck, Harry, please,” Eggsy begs, digging his fingernails into Harry’s back.

Harry growls and starts thrusting in hard and deep. “I’m not sure how much longer I can last, Eggsy. Touch yourself…let me see it…”

Eggsy moans and slips a hand between their bodies so he can fist his cock. Harry feels as if he’s splitting him in two, each push of his body shoving the air from Eggsy’s body. “Yes…oh fuck yes, Harry…” He can feel Harry’s knot start to swell, pushing at the rim of his hole, working to fill him with seed. “Harry!” Eggsy gasps and then he’s coming, thick ropes of white covering his hand and stomach. He comes and comes as if he’s never had sex before.

“That’s…” Harry growls and snarls, dipping his head to rut along Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy tilts his head as far as he can and bares his throat. Harry’s hands dig into Eggsy’s hips as he lifts him to meet each jarring thrust. “My omega,” he hisses before burying his face in Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy feels the knot catch, and then Harry’s pulsing inside him, grunting and shoving forward. At the last moment he bites down on Eggsy’s scent gland, causing him to cry out with pain. Harry moans into his skin as Eggsy shivers beneath him. Once Harry’s body has stopped shuddering with orgasm he pulls his teeth free and starts to lick at Eggsy’s skin. “Are you all right, Eggsy? Was it too painful? I wanted to be gentle but I couldn’t control myself.”

“No, Harry, it’s fine. I’M fine.” Eggsy weakly pets at Harry’s back.

Harry plants gentle kisses over the new bond mark and pulls back to look at him. His eyes widen and he gasps, “Dearest, you’re crying!”

“Wot? No I’m not!” Eggsy reaches up and touches his wet cheeks. “Oh, I am! I didn’t notice, Harry, swear down. Not crying because I’m hurt…guess it was just…intense.” Eggsy blushes and looks away.

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers, and Eggsy turns his head back. “I love you.” Harry kisses his forehead, his nose, each cheek, and then his lips. “So much. What I feel for you…the way my body aches for you…I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“I know,” Eggsy whispers. “I love you, my alpha.”

Harry sighs and slowly arranges himself over Eggsy, doing his best not to crush him with his weight. Eggsy doesn’t mind. He doesn’t think he’ll feel anything other than euphoria ever again.

******** _TWO YEARS LATER_ ********

“Do you have your lunch?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Zachary holds up his Batman lunch bag. 

“Do you have YOUR lunch, Papa?” Eggsy leans against the counter and winks at his mate.

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry slowly holds out the brown paper lunch sack.

“You like it, right, Papa? I drew on it for you…Batman and Robin! And Joker!”

“Yes, Zachary, of course I like it. I love it.” Harry squints at the scribbles.

“Make sure and show it to everyone,” Eggsy says as they start walking to the door.

“Yeah! Unkin and Twiss will be there, right?” Zachary refuses to call them Uncle Merlin and Tristan. They are still Unkin and Twiss. 

“Uncle Merlin will,” Harry says. “But I do believe Tristan is away visiting his friend Ben.”

“Okay,” Zachary sighs. He slips on his knapsack and takes Harry’s hand. 

“Have a good day at preschool.” Harry lifts Zachary up so Eggsy can kiss his cheek. “Thanks, Harry. You have a good day as well.”

“I will, darling.” Harry gives him a tender kiss and scents at his bond mark. “Keep your Kingsman glasses with you at all times and call me if you need anything.”

“Yes, Harry.”

“And no heavy lifting. You may fold the laundry and dust, but that’s it.”

“Yes, Harry.”

“If you leave this house I’ll know…Merlin has the camera feed going into my computer.”

“Yes, Harry, I know,” Eggsy says with an irritated sigh. Nothing like being a prisoner on your own home because your alpha is a possessive paranoid idiot.

“Be good,” Harry orders, kissing him again. He then kneels before Eggsy and places his cheek against the protruding stomach. “And you be good for Daddy, all right, my princess?”

“Papa, we’re gonna be late,” Zachary says sternly. “It’s my turn to hand out the morning snack!”

“See? Punctuality. Even the four year old gets it,” Eggsy says pointedly.

“Funny.” Harry gives him one more kiss and Zachary pulls him out the door.

Eggsy absently rubs a hand over his stomach as he heads back to the kitchen to clean up after breakfast. He’s been housebound for the last four weeks because Harry’s decided that at eight months pregnant he shouldn’t be going out alone. Well, he CAN go out alone, but if he does, Harry calls him every ten minutes and texts him every five, which makes getting anything done VERY difficult. Eggsy knows that Harry can’t truly control it, just as Eggsy couldn’t control redecorating the living room and kitchen during the third month of his pregnancy. It’s an alpha thing and Eggsy loves him for it…although he does get tired of Harry growling at anyone who gets too close.

Eggsy washes and dries the breakfast dishes, puts them away, and heads for the laundry. When he bends down to pull the clothes from the dryer something twitches in his back, but he simply stands up and takes a few deep breaths. He’s had these pains before and knows they’re not real. “Relax in there, little girl.” He pokes at his stomach. “You heard your Papa…behave.”

But two hours later their daughter-to-be is NOT behaving. She’s doing all sorts of things that make Eggsy very uncomfortable, including a few things that make him have to grab the back of a chair and gasp for breath as waves of pain roll over him. He pulls his Kingsman glasses from where they’re hooked on the collar of his short and slides them on…but he doesn’t call Harry. Merlin’s office and computer come into view.

“I’m quite busy, lad. If this is another request for ice cream, ye will have to speak with your mate.”

“Ain’t that kind of call, bruv.”

A new screen comes up on Merlin’s computer. Eggsy sees his own face, along with a list of vitals and a heart monitor. “Are ye all right?”

“Pain’s been pretty bad for a few hours…I think…I think I might wanna come in,” Eggsy says. “Can you call me a cab while I get my bag?”

“Of course. Will ye be all right getting in here, or should I call an agent to help you?”

“Fuck, no, Merlin. That would be embarrassing. Make sure Phil’s my driver…he can help me. And please, Merlin, for the love of God, do NOT tell Harry.”

“Eggsy…”

“Just until I’m in Medical, okay? Because you know he’ll go barreling through the place, running people over and growling at everyone. He even snarled at YOU the other day when you tied my shoe for me.”

“I thank the heavens above for my beta status,” Merlin mumbles. “Very well. But get your arse in here!”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently. He makes his way to the hall closet, gets his bag, and slowly walks back and forth until the cab pulls up out front.

“Where is he?” Harry flies into the room and almost takes out two nurses along the way. “Eggsy. My God. Why didn’t you call me? I TOLD you to call me!” A nurse comes over to arrange Eggsy’s pillows and Harry actually snaps his teeth at her.

“Because of how you’re acting right now.” Eggsy actually fists his hand in Harry’s hair and pulls. “Calm down, alpha. I need you to calm down.” He hisses as another wave of pain rolls through his body.

“My omega, what can I do?” Harry whimpers, his scent full of concern and fear. “Do something for him!” He barks at the doctor.

Dr. Bennett smiles. “We are, Arthur. We’re preparing him for the Cesarean. I need you to please go wash up and put on the scrubs.”

“Go ahead, Harry. I’m not going anywhere, swear down,” Eggsy says. He clutches the sheets in his hands.

“All right. I’ll be right back.” Harry gives him one more concerned look and leaves the room with the nurses.

“He’s a bit…protective.” Dr. Bennet smiles down at Eggsy.

“He’s a bit ridiculous,” Eggsy corrects. He fidgets even more, body settling only when Harry returns to the room. “At least I know what’s coming this time…was fucking terrified with Zhu-Zhu.”

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you,” Harry whispers, wiping Eggsy’s sweaty hair from his brow. 

“Harry!” Eggsy says with surprise. “Wasn’t your fault, now, was it? I had Merlin, thankfully. And now I have you. You’ve been here for every second of this pregnancy, and you’ll be here when our princess comes into the world.”

“I love you, my perfect omega.” Harry kisses him.

“And I love you, alpha.”

Ninety minutes later Eggsy is resting in a bed in his own pajamas and dressing gown, and Harry is walking around cooing at his daughter. “You are the most beautiful girl in the world. You have your Daddy’s nose and your Daddy’s beautiful lips. And I bet you’ll have his stunning green eyes, won’t you? Because you look like your gorgeous Daddy, yes you do.” 

“Hope there’s some of you in there,” Eggsy says. He can’t help but smile as he watches Harry all but waltz around the room.

“She will have my patience and sense of fashion,” Harry says decidedly and Eggsy snorts in response.

The door opens and Merlin pokes his head in. “May I come in?”

“Course, Merlin.” Eggsy beams at him from the bed.

“Yes, Hamish…come meet our little girl.” 

“Sit down, Merlin, hold her,” Eggsy suggests. “Harry, give him the baby.”

“Did you wash your hands?” Harry asks, holding the bundle out of reach.

“Oh, for God’s sake, give me the baby,” Merlin says in annoyance. Harry grumbles but carefully hands her over. “Does she have a name or will we simply be calling her Lady Hart?”

“I like that,” Harry says.

Eggsy ignores him. “Julianna. Julianna Lee Hart.”

“Welcome to the world, Miss Julianna. I am your Uncle Merlin.” Merlin kisses her forehead. “I will tell you all sorts of stories about your Papa and Daddy, and I will help ye when ye need to outwit your big brother.”

Harry comes to sit at the edge of the bed, sliding an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders. Eggsy leans against his alpha and sighs, smiling at the sight of one of his best friends whispering to his daughter.

He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve this life, this family, this group of friends…but he will never stop appreciating how lucky he is. He looks up at Harry, gives him a kiss, and happily snuggles close.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Story title from the song "Photographs and Memories" by Jim Croce.
> 
> Series title from the song "Time in a Bottle" by Jim Croce.


End file.
